Hasta pronto
by mutemuia
Summary: Ren llama a Kyoko todas las noches mientras está de viaje. Hasta que sucede algo que nadie espera…
1. La despedida

_Gracias a mi_ _ **koibito**_ _, por su entusiasmo y geniales ideas en el desarrollo de esta historia._

 **DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD:** _Skip Beat_ no es mío, porque si lo fuera, ya hubiera hecho algo al respecto…

* * *

 **HASTA PRONTO**

 **LA DESPEDIDA**

Lo único bueno de este viaje a Hokkaido es que le había brindado la excusa de charlar con Kyoko todas las noches. Ya lo había empezado de muy mal humor porque su estancia estaba prevista para dos semanas, y ya iban por la tercera. El clima, que no acompañaba, o los retrasos debidos a sus compañeros de trabajo, una panda de niñatos irresponsables sin un mínimo de profesionalidad.

No, Ren no llevaba bien la ausencia…

Empezó llamándola cada dos noches, casi como si fuera 'Hey, me pregunto qué estará haciendo mi kohai'. Pero para la semana siguiente, ya se habían convertido en diarias. Kyoko se burlaba de él, muy educadamente por supuesto, diciéndole que parecía que no podía dormir sin su charla de buenas noches con ella.

No sabe cuánta razón tenía…

Las noches se le hacían eternas y el sueño le rehuía, esquivo y burlón, si no escuchaba su voz. Y si ya por algún azar de la conversación lograba arrancarle alguna risa, él soñaba esa noche con los dos niños que jugaban junto al río. O si se ponía idiota por haberse saltado alguna comida, ella le regañaba con un tono tan de Setsu, que esa noche sus sueños se poblaban de cuero negro, tacones de aguja, y minifaldas muy cortas. Como fuera… El caso es que necesita escuchar su voz. Solo ella mantenía alejadas las pesadillas, incluso desde la distancia.

Él se tendía en la cama cuando hablaban. Le gustaba imaginar que ella hacía lo mismo al otro lado, y así los dos parecerían sacados de una película antigua, como aquellas comedias clásicas de Doris Day que veía con su madre, en que la cámara los colocaba a cada extremo de la pantalla, como si compartieran la misma cama.

Esa ilusión le tendría que bastar… Porque él no estaba ni un momento más cerca de contarle a ella su historia. Al contrario, cuanto más íntima y cercana se volvía su relación con Kyoko, más miedo le daba a él revelarle sus secretos. Y mucho menos ahora que Kyoko empezaba a considerarlo un amigo casi igual que Corn. Tsuruga Ren casi al mismo nivel de amistad que Corn... Lo cual tiene su gracia, porque él era Corn.

Pero él era feliz con eso. Kyoko se estaba abriendo a él, y para él era como si le entregaran las llaves del reino. Si él, el Kuon adulto, el que una vez fue el príncipe Corn, era capaz de otorgarle consuelo como cuando niños, significaba que aún había posibilidad de redención para su castigada alma.

\- ¿Seguro que no te molesto, Mogami-san?

\- Para nada, Tsuruga-san. Tú nunca molestas.

A Ren le hizo gracia que ella usara sus mismas palabras.

\- Te pido perdón por llamarte tan tarde.

\- No te preocupes, en serio, todavía estoy ayudando con el restaurante.

\- ¿Aún queda gente?

\- Unos pocos, sí…

\- ¿Una noche movidita?

\- Pues sí… Un cumpleaños, varias reuniones de amigos, un par de familias y algunas parejas…

\- ¿Bastante alcohol, verdad?

\- Pues sí, pero si te refieres a si hubo incidentes, no más de algunas voces y risas altas y algún vaso que acabó en el suelo. No te preocupes, Tsuruga-san.

\- No puedo evitarlo. Siempre me preocupo por ti, Mogami-san.

\- Tsuruga-san… De veras te lo tengo dicho… Si alguien se pone tonto, la simple visión del Taisho con sus cuchillos les hace recuperar la sobriedad de golpe…

Ren rió.

\- Sí, sí… Supongo que tienes razón… Pero aun así, ten cuidado, ¿sí?

Ella suspiró. Ren cerró los ojos.

\- Lo tendré…

\- Me muero de ganas de probar eso tan especial que el Taisho nos ha preparado para mañana. Llegaremos a media tarde. ¿Estarás libre para entonces o vamos a buscarte a algún sitio?

\- No, no hace falta, gracias. Yo estaré aquí mucho antes para ayudar al Taisho.

\- Pero Kyoko… -protestó él. Sí, a veces se le escapaba el 'Kyoko'...-. ¿Cuál es la gracia de invitarte a cenar si haces tú la comida?

La voz de Ren le recordó a Kyoko la de un niño al que no le hacen caso. Ella rió, alegre. Ren, al otro lado de la línea, sonrió también.

\- Mi casa, mis reglas, Tsuruga-san…

Ren resopló…

\- Está bien… Pero la próxima vez elijo yo el sitio.

\- Me parece justo…

\- Hasta mañana, entonces… Buenas noches… -dice él.

\- Buenas noches… -dice ella-. Hasta pronto…

Esa noche Ren sueña con la sonrisa de Kyoko y las tardes de verano de su infancia.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, cuando está terminando de desayunar, café solo y poco más, Yashiro entra en la habitación sin llamar. La puerta abierta con estrépito y su cara deformada por una mueca de dolor, en la que se mezcla el espanto, la incredulidad y una pena infinita.

Ren se envara. Y un escalofrío de mal agüero le recorre la espalda. Esto no es bueno… ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Yashiro está de pie, quieto frente a él. En la mano enguantada sostiene su teléfono móvil. No se atreve a hablarle. No se atreve a mirarle.

¿Qué demonios pasa?

\- Ren… Y-Yo…

Y le tiende el aparato.

Bajo la fría pantalla de cristal líquido, negras letras se dibujan:

 ** _Diario de Tokyo Digital_**

 ** _Sucesos. Última hora_**

 _La joven promesa Mogami Kyoko ha fallecido esta madrugada en un incendio en su domicilio._

 _La actriz, a quien muchos recordarán por…_

Ren no pudo leer más.

La sangre se detuvo en sus venas. Su corazón se paró.

Dejó de respirar.

El teléfono cayó al suelo.

Él quería gritar.

El mundo entero seguía girando.

Pero su mundo ya no existía.

\- Lo siento, Ren…, lo siento tanto… Pobre Kyoko-chan… -decía Yashiro al borde del llanto.

No.

No.

No es posible.

Kyoko está muerta.

Muerta.


	2. Viajes

_Esta historia ha sido co-guionizada por mi_ _ **koibito**_ _, gracias._

* * *

 **VIAJES**

Ren está sentado en silencio, con el cinturón de seguridad abrochado. En cuanto las luces de aviso se apagan, Yashiro saca el teléfono móvil y continúa con sus llamadas. Ha hablado con Lory, Kanae, la Okami del Darumaya, e incluso con María. ¡Con María!

La pequeña había estallado en gritos desgarradores cuando su abuelo le dio la noticia. Su madre primero, su onee-sama después… Todas las mujeres de su vida se le iban... Siempre se quedaba sola... Clamaba por su abuelo y por Ren. Pero Ren era incapaz de ofrecerle consuelo alguno. Y Takarada Lory lo sabía.

Ren no había dicho nada. No había abierto la boca. Escuchaba a Yashiro, es cierto. Hacía lo que le decía, iba a dónde le indicaba, se sentaba cuando lo hacía él. Pero no hablaba…

Veinte minutos de leer aquellas letras negras, dejó de mirar al suelo, se puso en pie y empezó a preparar la maleta. Dobló pulcramente cada una de sus prendas y las colocó cuidadosamente en su bolsa de viaje. Yashiro lo miraba sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Ren se volvía a Tokyo. Se apresuró a ir a su habitación para recoger sus cosas.

Mientras Ren mira por la ventanilla el mar de nubes se niega a pensar en que ella ya no esté. La prensa se equivoca. Los datos no están bien. Kyoko no está muerta.

Lo cierto es que a lo largo de la mañana, el diario en línea fue actualizando la información y fue publicando más imágenes e incluso vídeos de reporteros en el lugar de los hechos. "Ren, hay una foto de Kyoko-chan". Él se negó a verlas. Si las veía, era como admitir que todo era cierto. No quería. No las vería.

Con la nueva información, les fueron llegando más detalles sobre el accidente. Kyoko había muerto asfixiada. El humo que se había iniciado en la parte de atrás, en el almacén, seguramente un cortocircuito, había ascendido hasta el piso superior. La habitación de la joven fue la más afectada. Murió mientras dormía. No sufrió.

Ren cerró los ojos como si al cerrarlos pudiera impedir imaginarla muerta.

A media tarde se presentaron en el Darumaya. Era irónico. De puta pena, la verdad. Se supone que hoy cenaría aquí con ella, y helo aquí. Sin ella. Y ella no vendrá.

El Darumaya no había sufrido daños en su parte frontal. La parte afectada era el almacén que daba al callejón, donde estaba la puerta trasera. El resto del edificio parecía conservar su integridad, salvo por las ominosas manchas negras de humo adheridas a la pintura de las paredes que ascendían hasta el segundo piso. Ren siguió con la vista el camino de las manchas de humo. Hasta la habitación de Kyoko…

Presentaron sus condolencias al Taisho y a la Okami-san. Son los padres putativos de Ky/MIERDA/… ERAN los padres putativos de Kyoko, y como tales, merecen un respeto. Ellos han perdido prácticamente a una hija. Él, solamente a la luz que iluminaba su mundo. Y ni siquiera tiene el derecho de sentarse junto a ellos y compartir su dolor. Porque él es/era solamente su senpai… Solo eso… Y ya ni eso…

En el centro del salón, estaba Kyoko. El féretro, sobre soportes, y cerrado, por expreso deseo de los propietarios del Darumaya. La cabeza orientada al norte, como manda la tradición del _Sōshiki_ , y seis monedas sobre ella para pagar su peaje por el Río de los Tres Cruces.

Están allí casi todos los que alguna la vez la quisieron. Kanae, Chiori, los Takarada, Sawara-san, medio LME, y la gente que la vio trabajar, el director Ogata, Momose, Kijima, Iizuka, Oohara, sus compañeras de _Box-R_ , incluso la gente de _Tragic Marker_ , que solo recientemente habían sabido quiénes eran los Heel, con Murasame y Konoe al frente. Todos lo miraban a él…

Tampoco faltó el bastardo nº 1. Shotaro…, sentado al fondo, callado por una vez, sin molestar… El bastardo nº 2 estaba de nuevo de gira en Estados Unidos. Mejor así… Bastante tenía ya con controlar sus ganas de partirle la cara al Fuwa.

Solo faltan mis padres, Kyoko…

Un grito le saca de sus pensamientos. Todos alzan la vista. Kanae se ha lanzado sobre el ataúd para abrirlo, pero la Okami, con mano firme, la detiene a mitad de movimiento. Ren ahoga una exclamación. Ren la ve. A Kyoko. No pudo apartar los ojos. Por el resquicio efímero antes de ser cerrada de nuevo, vislumbró con claridad el vestido azul celeste con flores amarillas que Kyoko llevaba la última vez que se vieron. Okami-san no le ha puesto el kimono funerario. La ha embellecido con su vestido más hermoso. El de la última vez que la vio. Y ya no habrá más. Porque en esa caja está su Kyoko. Dentro de esa caja de muerte está su Kyoko…

\- No quieras verla así… No la veas así… -le dice la Okami a una Kanae con los ojos anegados en lágrimas rabiosas-. Recuérdala llena de vida. Esa ya no es ella…

Y Moko-san, la tigresa de LME, el nº 2 de la sección Love Me, la mujer más dura y fría que Takarada Lory haya conocido, rompe a llorar. Llora por la amiga que tuvo y que perdió. Llora porque nunca más Kyoko le volverá a partir las costillas. Llora porque echará de menos sus rarezas y sus locuras. Llora porque nunca nadie la querrá como su mejor amiga hacía…

Pero sus lágrimas son sustituidas de golpe por una expresión visceral de odio cuando mira a la puerta y ve quién acaba de entrar. Kanae se levanta, endereza la espalda y se dirige a la figura que acaba de entrar. Y sin alzar la voz, pero destilando crudo desprecio, le dice:

\- Vete. No la quisiste en vida. No te permitiré verla. Jamás la mereciste.

Oh, Ren quisiera aplaudir si le quedaran fuerzas. Saena se fue. Por una vez hizo algo bien… No pintaba nada aquí. Esa mujer nunca fue la madre de Kyoko…

Tras el velatorio se dirigen al templo para celebrar el funeral. Entre cánticos, sutras e incienso, a Kyoko se le otorga un elaborado _kaimyō_ , un místico nombre de difunto para que su espíritu descanse y no vuelva a este mundo para atormentar a los vivos, abonado por gentileza de Takarada Lory. Porque en Japón se paga por estas cosas…

Ren quiso matarlo cuando se enteró… Hasta de esa posibilidad lo privaban. Se reiría, si no fuera tan triste…

Pero Ren no se mueve. No llora. No parece siquiera que respire. Pero todo dentro de él está gritando.

Luego depositan las flores sobre la caja, con la tapa cerrada, para honrarla en su último viaje y finalmente acompañan a Kyoko al crematorio.

La gente abandona el lugar mientras se realiza la cremación. Yashiro le toma del brazo para acompañarlo a la salida. Con gesto rudo, Ren se zafa de su mano. No se moverá de allí. No lo van a apartar de ella. Mientras Kyoko arde y es reducida a cenizas y huesos, él no se apartará de ella.

Casi dos horas después, el Taisho y la Okami regresan. Se les ve vencidos, doblada la espalda, y es como si hubieran envejecido quince años de golpe. Ahora viene la parte más dura.

Ante ellos depositan lo que queda de Kyoko. Los fragmentos de hueso que el fuego no ha consumido deben ser recogidos uno a uno por sus familiares y depositados en una urna. Los palillos con los que se hace esto, pasan de mano en mano, hasta que en cierto momento llegan a Ren. Él inspira y escoge un fragmento, el más cercano, y lo aprehende entre los palillos con delicadeza para dejarlo en la urna.

Eso es todo lo que queda de Kyoko.

Y hasta aquí aguantó Ren. Porque una parte de él siempre esperó que todo esto hubiera sido un terrible error y que ella aparecería en algún momento, en medio de la ceremonia, preguntando que qué ocurría, con esa cara de despiste tan suya.

Pero ver al Taisho y a la Okami, recogiendo sus restos y depositándolos en la urna, y sobre todo, tener que hacerlo él mismo, lo convierte en real. Un pesadilla de realidad…

Lo que hay sobre la mesa, y lo que hay dentro de la urna… Eso es todo lo que queda de Kyoko.

No volverá. Se ha ido.

Lo ha dejado solo.

* * *

 _NOTA: Me he tomado ciertas licencias con el velatorio japonés y el ritual funerario por razones argumentales. Perdón si alguien se ofendiera._


	3. Perdido

_A los usuarios no registrados, gracias por comentar.  
_

 _Ténganme paciencia, por favor..._

* * *

 **PERDIDO**

Cinco días después del funeral, Ren se despierta empapado en sudor. Las pesadillas habían vuelto… Ya no había ninguna dulce voz que las mantuviera a raya. Ya no había amuleto protector… Sin su talismán perfecto, cada noche era un viaje directo a la desesperación.

Como siempre, veía a Rick morir una y otra vez, su cuerpo roto volteando en el aire y cayendo varios metros más allá, con un golpe sordo, como el de una sandía que cae al suelo y se rompe, y luego el negro del asfalto tornándose rojo. A la pobre luz de las farolas, Tina está ante él, sin poder creer que ese rojo, que es casi negro, como el negro pavimento sobre el que yace, es la vida que se escurre del hombre amado. Luego vienen las miradas de odio, los gritos de asesino, y el abismo de culpa que lo engulle y que lo asfixia, mientras gira y gira en el más negro vacío. Y es en ese momento, pero solo si tiene suerte, mucha suerte, cuando despierta.

Pero si Kuon no la tiene, y casi nunca tiene esa funesta suerte, mientras el aire abandona sus pulmones en el vértigo del abismo, ve a Kyoko. Sometida a las mismas caprichosas vueltas y revueltas de la negra sima, Ren extiende los brazos intentando aferrarla, intentando alcanzarla. Pero ni siquiera puede rozarla. Grita su nombre una y otra vez, mientras a ella el aire se le escapa, y su piel se va tornando azulada. Poco a poco, y ante sus ojos, y sin poder evitarlo, la vida de Kyoko se va apagando. Hasta que la chispa de vida que alumbra sus ojos se extingue. Muerta. Y el dolor que llena su pecho amenaza con reventarlo desde dentro, duele, duele el corazón partido en dos. Y al dolor lo reemplaza la furia, la rabia, el sabor de la amarga bilis en la garganta, mientras puñaladas de ira y cólera hacen que la vida se le escape por las heridas abiertas.

Y luego se despierta. Boquea buscando el aire que en sus sueños le faltaba. Su cuerpo le traiciona deseando respirar. Porque él no debería vivir. No debería estar vivo. ¿Por qué está vivo él y no Kyoko? Él, que no es más que una mentira, un asesino, y pura oscuridad. Alguien que contamina aquello que toca, y corrompe toda pureza.

Y así todas las noches…

Ren intenta evitar las traiciones de su cuerpo. Si su cuerpo quiere dormir, él bebe para que el estupor alcohólico le brinde una noche sin sueños. Si su cuerpo quiere comer, él bebe. Si su cuerpo quiere gritar, él bebe.

Ren se sienta en el suelo, entre el sofá y la mesita, donde tantas veces se sentó a cenar con Kyoko. Con manos y piernas se hace un hueco donde no le molesten las botellas ni los cristales rotos. El pelo le cae sobre el rostro cubriendo los ojos rojos, y con mano insegura se limpia las mejillas de los húmedos restos salados de su sueño.

 _Hasta pronto._

Eso fue lo último que ella le dijo.

 _Hasta pronto._

Ya no habrá un 'hasta pronto'.

Ni un 'hasta mañana', ni viajes por los pasillos de LME intentando hacerse el encontradizo. Ya no sería el senpai de nadie. Incluso el príncipe de las hadas murió en el mismo momento en que su princesa Kyoko-chan dejó de respirar. Corn solo existía por y para Kyoko. Sin ella, Corn era inútil. Corn también había muerto esa noche...

¿Y él, Kuon, Ren? ¿Qué iba a ser de él sin Kyoko?

Porque Kyoko era el eje de sus días… Aunque a él le bastaba con tenerla cerca, con verla sonreír, con verla enfadarse con alguna broma suya, le encantaba (por mucho que protestara él) que se preocupara tanto por su alimentación, como si fuera su novia o su esposa… Y sobre todo, vivir al calor de su luz.

Porque ella era una estrella. Dentro y fuera de las pantallas. Ella transmitía su calidez iluminando los corazones de quienes se molestaran en mirar dentro de sus ojos dorados. Y si llegabas a vislumbrar su alma, a través de mil velos y disfraces, no podías evitarlo. Acababas amando a Mogami Kyoko.

Ella iba a ser grande. Rutilante, magnífica. Su nombre cruzaría océanos y continentes. El mundo se rendiría a sus pies. La mariposa inmortal… La mariposa de alas transparentes capaz de capturar y reflejar cualquier color… Ese era el don de Kyoko.

Y ahora no queda nada de eso.

Solo cenizas, y fragmentos de hueso en una urna.

Eso es todo lo que queda de Kyoko.

Con el rabillo del ojo, ve brillar la pantalla de su teléfono móvil, allá, zumbando bajo el mueble del televisor. Yashiro, seguramente. El pobre hombre no hace más que llamar. ¿Pero para qué contestarle? ¿Para mentirle? Pues nos ahorramos el problema. Debería apagarlo…

Una vez le dijo a Kyoko que el verdadero actor es aquel que se sobrepone a sus propias circunstancias y sigue trabajando, dando lo mejor de sí. Aunque tu padre haya muerto… Sí… Estupenda ética del trabajo, Kuon.

Ni siquiera lo intentó… Una vez llegó a vestirse para salir, pero con la mano en el pomo de la puerta, el hueco que había en su pecho empezó a doler. ¿Qué haces, Kuon? ¿Vas a salir a un mundo sin Kyoko? Ella no está ahí fuera…

¿Ves cómo la vida siempre te arroja a la cara tus propias palabras?

Yashiro tendrá que esperar… Él está ahora muy ocupado intentando hallar algo de consuelo en el fondo de esta botella.

¿Y sabes lo peor?

Que jamás le dijo cuánto significaba ella para él. Cuánto le había ayudado. Cómo había llenado sus días de luz y alegría. Cómo se había enamorado de la niña convertida en una mujer fuerte y delicada. Hermosa. Su princesa.

Jamás le dijo que la amaba.

Jamás le puso voz a su amor.

Y esto es lo que más duele.


	4. Máscaras

_A los usuarios no registrados, gracias por sus comentarios._

* * *

 **MÁSCARAS**

Un mes y medio ha pasado desde que ella se fue.

Yashiro había recogido sus pedazos. Casi literalmente, la verdad sea dicha.

Aquel día en que Ren estaba a punto de decidir que su futuro era el fondo de la botella, su mánager se había presentado con una maleta. Abrió con su propia llave, la que usa para emergencias. De más está decir que ese era el caso. Dejó junto a la puerta sus cosas y se mentalizó para lo que se iba a encontrar. Exhaló un suspiro que a cualquiera le hubiera partido el alma y se sentó junto a Ren en el sofá.

Yashiro habló y habló y Ren parecía escucharle como si estuviera muy lejos… Sus palabras no le llegaban por la simple razón de que le sonaban distantes, como si tuviera puesta una escafandra que le aislara del mundo exterior. O como si estuviera en el fondo de un pozo. Sí, lo más probable era eso… Un pozo… Todo le sonaba sordo y apagado, lejano, y nada que viniese de fuera podía afectarle… Total, ¿qué más daba? El daño ya estaba hecho…

En algún momento Yashiro se levantó y recogió las botellas que encontró, barrió el suelo de cristales y basura, y fregó con energía las manchas resecas de alcohol en el suelo, y después de deshacerse de dos bolsas de basura, buscó la cartera de Ren y le confiscó sus tarjetas y el dinero en efectivo. Luego llevó su maleta a aquel cuarto de invitados que otrora fuera de Kyoko, y se instaló allí.

Después de terminar con el armario, preparó una cafetera bien cargada, de esas en las que el café es tan espeso que parece más petróleo que otra cosa, y luego fue a por Ren… Sin previo aviso, le tiró encima un balde de agua fría que lo hizo saltar y ponerse en pie… La mirada de odio con que le obsequió hizo sonreír a Yashiro. "Ah… Aún estás ahí, Ren…", pensó. Estupendo, porque esto va a ser un trabajo duro.

* * *

Nunca te lo esperas. Estás con tus cosas, y de repente tu vida entera se vuelve del revés, y deja de ser lo que una vez fue... ¿Pero cómo levantar cabeza? ¿Cómo aprender a volver a ponerse en pie? Ciertamente no podrá hacerlo solo... Ni pudo antes, ni podrá ahora...

Los días pasaron, aunque más de una vez Yashiro lo encontró tirado en el suelo en la infeliz inconsciencia que le brindaba el alcohol (era un misterio el cómo conseguía reponer existencias…). Pero bajo su atenta mano, Ren fue volviendo y Yashiro consiguió que al menos fingiera ser una persona y dejara de beber. Pero ya no era él. Ya no había esa chispa en sus ojos. Estaba roto.

Tsuruga Ren ha vuelto al trabajo. La prensa especula sobre su retiro, los tabloides lanzan hipótesis cada vez más descabelladas sobre los motivos de su ausencia, y más de uno supone que quizás tenga relación con su fallecida kohai. Tsuruga Ren se lanzó de nuevo a la piscina mediática llena de tiburones y pirañas varias, mientras Yashiro rezaba por que se mantuviera a flote. Pero nunca hubo una comunicación formal de parte de LME. No se dieron explicaciones.

Su sonrisa vuelve a brillar, pero es vacía. Trabaja, actúa, habla con sus compañeros, pero no tiene alma. Solo quienes le conocen bien (Lory y Yashiro), advierten la diferencia. Para el resto del mundo es Tsuruga Ren, siempre caballeroso y amable. Siempre perfecto...

A Lory le estremece volver a ver la cáscara vacía que una vez fue. Solo la máscara de Tsuruga Ren le mantiene en pie. Se ha planteado mil veces el decirle que su amor era plenamente correspondido, pero mil veces se ha arrepentido. No debería hacerlo. Porque si lo hace, ¿no estaría añadiendo a su pena el dolor de la historia de amor que pudo haber sido y nunca fue? ¿Le traería consuelo saberse amado o solo añadiría más angustia a sus penas?

En cualquier caso, él solo lo sabe porque fue testigo directo y en la más estricta confidencia obligó a la muchacha a reconocer ese amor por Ren. Pero si se lo decía, ¿no la estaría traicionando también a ella? Si se lo decía, ¿no la convertiría en un fantasma que jamás dejaría a Kuon volver a ponerse en pie?

No lo haría. No lo dirá. Por mal que le pese…

Tsuruga Ren… Su actor estrella.

Pero no es más que una máscara sobre la máscara. Una sonrisa de plástico sobre el dolor y el vacío. Porque ya no queda nada de él.

* * *

Su agenda volvió a llenarse. Yashiro trabajaba a destajo, concertándole compromisos, entrevistas, rodajes… Ren se regía ahora por horarios que daban a sus días apariencia de normalidad. En una suite del séptimo piso del hotel Niwa Tokyo, terminaban una reunión con los productores para un nuevo proyecto cinematográfico. Yashiro se había quedado atrás ultimando detalles, pero él tenía que salir de allí. Las paredes se le venían encima. Dios, se moría por un trago. Necesitaba un trago. Pero no iba a hacerlo. Lo había prometido.

Yashiro le hacía chantaje. Chantaje emocional, crudo y descarnado. Y vaya que sí funcionaba… Yashiro se la había jugado bien… Pues por lo que quedaba de su alma, que había jurado mantener su promesa. Le había hecho jurar que si alguna vez había querido a Kyoko de veras, tendría que vivir y seguir adelante. Si respetaba su recuerdo, debería vivir, no solo sobrevivir… Quizás no hoy ni mañana, pero debería volver a ponerse en pie… Ella odiaría verlo convertido en una basura andante, ella odiaría ver todo su talento desperdiciado, y tirado por el retrete. Ella diría que sería una pérdida para el mundo… Eso es cierto. Ella diría alguna cosa así…

La sombra de una sonrisa se insinúa en sus labios.

"Echo de menos sus regaños…".

Y caminando iba por el pasillo, cuando de una de las habitaciones del fondo vio que salían dos hombres de traje oscuro, y entre ellos, una figura pequeñita de cabellos rojos.

No es posible.

No.

Sí.

Y antes de darse cuenta, su voz ya estaba gritando:

—¡KYOKO!

La pequeña figura se detuvo en seco y giró el rostro hacia él.

—¿Tsuruga-san? —le pareció a Ren que susurraban sus labios. No la oyó.

Los dos hombres de oscuro tiraron de ella y la arrebataron de su vista.

Ren corrió para alcanzarla, pero habían entrado en el ascensor.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras, saltando los tramos, volando tal como lo haría un príncipe de las hadas, pero cuando llegó a la planta baja, no los encontró. Entró entonces en la zona de servicio, por si habían salido por ahí. Tampoco. Cruzó las cocinas a la carrera, la gente se le quedaba mirando. Entró luego en la lavandería del hotel. No la encontró. Volvió al hall y lo recorrió con la vista mientras se apresuraba hacia la salida. Corrió acera arriba y acera abajo buscando entre la gente y los coches.

Habían desaparecido.

Pero eso no era lo más importante.

No.

Que hubieran desaparecido no era lo más importante…

No era eso…

Kyoko estaba viva.

Viva.


	5. Yo te vi

_A quienes no he podido dar las gracias personalmente, pues eso... Gracias.  
_

* * *

 **YO TE VI**

Cuando recibió la llamada de Yashiro, Ren ya estaba en un taxi camino de LME. Aún no tenía 'permiso' de su niñera/salvador para conducir su propio coche.

No contestó.

Se quedó mirando la pantalla, y cuando esta dejó de brillar, con dedos nerviosos, cuyo temblor intentó reprimir, escribió: "Voy a LME. Tengo que hablar con el Presidente".

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?", respondió.

Ren suspiró. ¿Se lo diría? No le creería jamás… Sabía lo que iba a decir… Que no era ella. Que eran sus ansias lo que le había hecho confundirla.

Bah, qué más da… Yashiro se iba a enterar en algún momento…

"He visto a Kyoko", escribió finalmente.

Diez segundos después, el teléfono empezó a sonar. Pulsó el botón para rechazar la llamada. Ahora no. Tenía que guardar sus fuerzas para enfrentarse a Lory.

Él tenía que estar detrás de esto… Otro de sus estrambóticos planes, seguro… ¿Qué quería? ¿Obligarle a reconocer públicamente su amor? ¿Romperlo en mil pedazos para luego graciosamente reconstruirlo bajo su mano? ¿Jugar con él? ¿Matarlo de dolor? Meneó la cabeza… ¿Tanto se aburría Lory?

Era Kyoko. Tenía que ser Kyoko.

Sus ojos, no pudo ver bien sus ojos… Él juraría que cuando gritó su nombre, ella dijo '¿Tsuruga-san?', con ese tono de infantil sorpresa tan propio de ella. Tenía que ser ella…

Volvió a suspirar. Todo su cuerpo, antes dormido, como aletargado, estaba despertando… Estaba despierto por primera vez desde aquella horrible mañana. Sentía pequeños pinchazos en las palmas de las manos, y luego el hormigueo extendiéndose por las puntas de sus dedos, como cuando se te duermen las piernas… Sí, su cuerpo despertaba… Era la forma en que su cuerpo se quejaba, reclamándola, doliendo por tenerla cerca, ansiando su calor, anhelando su luz…

Porque él la vio.

* * *

A puerta cerrada, Lory intenta hacer entrar en razón a Ren.

—Está muerta, Ren —le dice crudamente.

—No. Este es otro de tus locos planes…

—No lo es, Ren…

—La tienes escondida en algún sitio, ¿verdad?

—No tengo nada que ver en esto…

Lory se lleva las manos a las sienes, suspira, y le habla con paciencia.

—Ren, es absolutamente normal verla por todas partes… Cuando murió mi June, yo…

—Jefe, lo siento… —le interrumpe Ren—. Pero Kyoko no está muerta…

Lory vuelve a suspirar.

—Tú la viste. La viste muerta…

—No, jefe. No la vi. Ninguno la vimos. Vi su vestido. Vi a alguien con su vestido.

—Pero Ren…

—No, no puedo decir que aquella fuera Kyoko.

—¿Pero tú te estás oyendo? Estás perdiendo la cabeza… Ren, escúchame…

Da igual lo que diga Lory. Ren ya ha tomado su propia decisión. Aunque este hombre, el que una vez le salvó la vida, no deja de intentarlo…

—Ren, son solo tus deseos de saberla viva. Lo que viste no es real…

—Jefe, sé lo que vi…

—No, Ren, es tu pena la que te engaña. Aquel día incineramos a Kyoko.

—No era ella…

—Asúmelo, Ren, por tu propia paz…

—No, jefe. Ella está ahí fuera. Tengo que encontrarla…

Yashiro ha llegado en algún momento de la conversación, y asiste, en silencio y con la espalda pegada contra la puerta, al intercambio. "Pobre Ren…", piensa. El miedo le atenaza con renovadas fuerzas, porque nadie sabrá lo que él luchó para rescatarlo… Nadie sabrá de las noches en que tuvo que arrastrarlo para sacarlo de un charco de vómitos. Nadie sabrá cómo soportó en silencio el odio de Ren por no dejarlo morir a su manera…

Justo cuando parecía que Ren había salido de lo peor, sobrio, por fin, dispuesto para el trabajo… Ahora, esto… Yashiro solo siente lástima. Lástima y miedo… Si Ren se aferra a fantasmas y es incapaz de vivir con la muerte de Kyoko, teme que se hunda de nuevo…

Y nadie podrá rescatarlo una segunda vez…

* * *

En el taxi, camino al apartamento, van ambos callados, cada uno entregado a sus reflexiones. Yashiro, pensando en cómo los delirios de Ren lo encadenarán al recuerdo de Kyoko y le impedirán recomponer sus pedazos. Ren, mandando al diablo los consejos amables llenos de buenas intenciones. Ellos no saben. Ellos no vieron.

Su cuerpo está por fin despierto y vivo. Sonrió.

Y sintió entonces la calidez extenderse por su pecho y llegar hasta su corazón roto. Y Kyoko, incluso desde la distancia, obró una vez más su magia sanadora. Su corazón volvió a latir.

"Yo te vi".


	6. Silencio

**SILENCIO**

Ren estaba al teléfono mientras Yashiro se deshacía de los recipientes de su cena. Ya nadie cocinaba ahí, nadie desde que ella se fue.

Las conversaciones con sus padres siempre dejaban a Ren exhausto. La primera vez que le llamaron, no contestó. Ni la segunda ni la tercera… Pero a la cuarta llamada, temiendo que se presentaran en Japón, descolgó el teléfono. Apenas habló. No podía enfrentarse a ellos. Pero tampoco podía olvidar que su padre había perdido una hija. Y que esa hija debió haber sido su nuera… Y los dos lo sabían…

Sin embargo, de alguna manera, acabó convirtiéndose en rutina hablar dos veces a la semana con los Hizuri. En los primeros tiempos, en aquellas ocasiones en que Ren no estaba lo suficientemente sobrio para contestar, era Yashiro quien les daba el parte sobre su estado. De más está decir que la revelación sobre su parentesco y las circunstancias de tal secreto (cortesía del siempre locuaz Hizuri Kuu) tomaron a Yashiro por sorpresa, aunque le alegró saber que Ren (Kuon) no estaba del todo solo en el mundo. Tenía unos padres que le amaban, por más que él no se sintiera con fuerzas para verlos.

La charla de hoy había sido especialmente agotadora. Totalmente unidireccional. Tiempo le había faltado a Lory para contarle a su padre lo de esta tarde… Un soliloquio enérgico sobre las virtudes de la aceptación y la resignación que a Ren le revolvieron las tripas… ¿Por qué les parecía imposible que fuera verdad? ¿Por qué nadie le creía?

Él la había visto en aquel hotel. Ni fantasías ni imaginaciones suyas. Digan lo que digan los demás, no está loco, ni borracho. Era ella. Y punto.

Bien es cierto que él la había visto muerta. Había visto las malditas fotos. Y más de una vez. Se las sabía de memoria. En algún momento de sobriedad entre botella y botella lo había hecho. Necesitaba saberlo. Así que buscó todo lo que se había negado a ver antes. Entre reportajes e imágenes del Darumaya asaltado por bomberos, había una en la que se veía a Kyoko.

Un cordón policial mantenía a curiosos y morbosos relativamente alejados del restaurante. Las luces titilantes de bomberos, policías y ambulancias llenaban de extraños reflejos los rostros de los profesionales. Tras ellos, dos paramédicos, con sus chaquetas azul cielo y sus cascos blancos, llevaban una camilla con la triste figura de una muchacha de cabellos rojos. La sábana se había caído y dejaba al descubierto su rostro joven, tiznado, con los ojos cerrados a la luz del mundo. Mogami Kyoko, de profesión actriz. Ángel involuntario. Amor eterno de Hizuri Kuon.

La siguiente foto mostraba la misma camilla, unos segundos después, siendo introducida en la ambulancia. Al fondo, la Okami ocultaba su rostro con sus manos, mientras su marido la sostenía en apretado abrazo.

Eso es.

Ellos estaban allí. Demonios, vivían allí... Ellos tenían que saber la verdad. Ellos tuvieron que verla.

Hablaría con ellos.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, bien temprano, y en contra del consejo de Yashiro, Ren se presentó en el Darumaya. Con la sonrisa triste de la Okami y el rostro pétreo del Taisho por toda bienvenida. Oh, fueron corteses, no nos confundamos. Lo invitaron a pasar, le sirvieron un té… Pero no había calidez en su trato.

Le escucharon sin decir palabra. No le interrumpieron ni una sola vez. Ni siquiera cuando Ren les dijo que tan solo hace unas horas la había visto.

Era como estar hablando con una pared. El rostro recio del Taisho lo miraba y no le decía nada.

Preguntó por la noche del incendio… Cuándo llegaron los bomberos, qué hora era, dónde estaba Kyoko cuando el fuego se inició… Cómo habían salido ellos intactos y Kyoko no…

La Okami intentaba ocultar sus nerviosas manos en el regazo, bajo la mesa, fuera de su vista. Y una línea nueva, dura y tensa, se dibujó en la mandíbula del Taisho.

Silencio.

Necesitaba respuestas y ellos se las negaban… Volvió a preguntar. Volvió a insistir. Solo le faltaron las amenazas y el intento de soborno. Pero eso sería un insulto. Y Kyoko no se lo perdonaría jamás…

Nada.

—Kyoko-chan murió aquella noche —le dijo ella con un suspiro—. Por favor, déjela descansar…

Y con esto, dan por finalizada la visita. Y con la gracia que da la costumbre de guiar inadvertidamente a clientes molestos, Ren se encuentra en la calle antes de darse cuenta.

Bien… Había venido a por respuestas. Y había conseguido una.

Silencio.


	7. Recuerdos

_A partir de este capítulo, la actualización se vuelve semanal. ¡Tengo empleo, señores! :)_

* * *

 **RECUERDOS**

Ren pidió mil favores y violó varias leyes sobre protección de datos. Puede que también untara algún bolsillo… El caso es que tuvo acceso al vídeo de la cámara de seguridad del hotel. Era uno de esos sistemas de grabación de los que toman una foto cada pocos segundos, y que da la impresión de que la gente que camina por los pasillos son fantasmas que desaparecen y vuelven a aparecer varios metros más allá. En su apartamento, a solas, introdujo la memoria flash que le habían dado, ansioso por cerrarle la boca a los demás y demostrarles que Kyoko estaba viva. Bien, se dijo cuando empezó la reproducción, era el piso, el día y la hora correctos… Se le veía a él 'caminando' por el pasillo. Después se veían dos bultos oscuros y una mancha pelirroja al fondo del pasillo. Demasiado impreciso… ¡Maldito pixelado! La siguiente imagen, la que tendría que ser con estos tres más cerca de cámara, mostraba a Ren mirando hacia la puerta del ascensor cerrado.

Su corazón se hundió.

No había más.

No había fotos de Kyoko.

Pero eso no era posible. No había forma de que no hubiera sido registrada en algún momento. El pasillo era enorme, por Dios. Tenía que haber algo más…

Pues no.

* * *

Ante el frustrante callejón sin salida que resultó ser el vídeo del hotel, Ren opta por volver al punto de partida y empieza a presentarse en el Darumaya. A veces para cenar, otras para almorzar, según como tenga la agenda ese día. En ocasiones con Yashiro, en otras, solo. La Okami siempre lo atiende con cordialidad, como debe ser… Come todos los días. Comida sana, saludable, preparada por el Taisho especialmente para él. Kyoko estaría orgullosa. Jamás había comido con tanta regularidad.

Una de esas veces se arma de valor para entablar conversación con la Okami más allá de las convenciones sociales y del menú del día.

—Okami-san… Yo… Me gustaría pedirle un favor…

—Usted dirá, Tsuruga-san.

—Verá… Me gustaría tener un recuerdo de Mogami-san. Su piedra azul. Corn. La piedra que tenía desde niña…

—La piedra que aliviaba sus penas… —termina ella por él.

—Sí.

—Lo siento, Tsuruga-san. No podrá ser.

—¿Disculpe?

—Nos deshicimos de todas las cosas de Kyoko-chan. Las donamos a caridad.

Los hombros de Ren caen con decepción.

—¿Todo? ¿La Princesa Rosa? ¿Sus muñecos?

—Sí… —responde ella bajando la mirada.

—¿No queda nada?

—Comprenda usted, Tsuruga-san… Es demasiado doloroso para nosotros…

* * *

Otra semana pasa y Ren no está ni un paso más cerca de averiguar qué ha pasado con Kyoko. Pero él persevera, constante y lleno de determinación. Sigue yendo al Darumaya, a pesar de que todo sigue igual, en la firme creencia de que su vigilancia al descubierto dará frutos en algún momento.

Un día, al salir de su coche (sí, ya tenía permiso de Yashiro para hacerlo…), vio a la policía saliendo del Darumaya. Dos coches, un par de uniformados y un inspector. Este, vestido de paisano, con su gesto serio y ceñudo, le resultaba vagamente familiar…

Un robo, comentaban los vecinos frente al restaurante, dos muchachos que querían la recaudación de caja, pero el Taisho los espantó con sus cuchillos. Ren sonrió, sí, Kyoko le había dicho lo mismo… Eso era algo que el Taisho podía hacer sin problemas.

Restablecido el orden, la hora del almuerzo transcurrió sin problemas. Como si nunca hubiera ocurrido ese incidente… Pero a Ren había algo que le molestaba. Algo que rondaba su cabeza como un moscardón. Su enojoso zumbido no desaparecía.

Horas después, ese fastidioso _zzz_ no había desaparecido. Todavía lo sentía… Molesto, latoso, incesante… Sabía (y era esa su única certeza) que tenía que ver con Kyoko, pero que a la vez no tenía que ver con Kyoko. Algo así… No podía expresarlo con palabras, pero esa sensación no se le iba…

Decidió consultar finalmente su historial de navegación en su móvil. Una por una, volvió a visitar las páginas que narraban la trágica muerte de una estrella en ascenso. Por fuerza, tuvo que revivirlo todo… Intentó tragar el nudo que se formaba en su garganta.

No.

Ella vive.

Inspirando profundamente, se centró en lo que estaba haciendo… Buscó, revisó, y volvió a mirar. Cuando hubo terminado, volvió a empezar. Y al final lo encontró. Bastante más arriba de un artículo que ofrecía el triste relato de la vida y muerte de Mogami Kyoko, en la misma página, una foto del hombre que había visto en el Darumaya.

Una foto y un artículo de prensa estándar sobre la reciente medalla por Servicios Distinguidos que se le había concedido al Inspector Megure. Toda una figura en la Oficina de Investigación Criminal, División contra el Crimen Organizado. Un hombre que llevaba años cosechando éxitos contra la yakuza, a base de sacrificio y trabajo duro.

El inspector Megure. Una estrella, un superhéroe moderno. De acuerdo…, pensó Ren.

Pero eso no explica qué es lo que hacía el nº 1 de la División en el Darumaya por un robo.

El nº 1 de la División contra el Crimen Organizado.

Por un simple intento de robo.


	8. Megure

_Historia co-guionizada por mi **koibito**._

* * *

 **MEGURE**

Un vistazo a la organización de la Agencia de Policía Nacional primero y una simple llamada al teléfono de información después, le dieron la ubicación de la División en la que trabajaba Megure.

El edificio era moderno, nada de esas antiguallas de cemento y hormigón de posguerra que parecían fortalezas de miseria y desesperación… Para nada… Diáfanos espacios de acero y cristal, tecnología punta, el personal más cualificado, los mejores recursos para la élite del cuerpo policial…

Lo mejor para el mejor, ¿cierto?

Ren se presentó a media mañana, después de dejar a Yashiro rezongando acerca de salir de espirales de autoengaño y quimeras… Venía con la cabeza bullendo de nombres, datos, fechas… Si hay algo que no le puedas reprochar a un Hizuri es no ser concienzudo y prepararse laboriosamente para lo que esté por venir. Se había pasado media noche navegando por la red investigando a este hombre; casi todo eran artículos de prensa, y unos pocos informes oficiales de divulgación pública. Menciones honoríficas, trayectoria profesional, detenciones y grandes éxitos, planes y proyectos gubernamentales para combatir el crimen organizado… Todo fruto del trabajo duro… Un hombre hecho a sí mismo, que empezó como uniformado pateando las calles en el peor distrito de todo Tokyo, y luego fue ascendiendo en el escalafón a golpe de navajas y heridas de bala…

Megure dirigía la división que cubría cuatro prefecturas, casi todas dando al mar y rodeando la capital. Kanagawa, Tokyo, Chiba y Saitama. Todo el centro este de la isla de Honshu. Una superficie enorme… Anchos eran sus dominios, sí, pero también las redes del crimen contra las que combatía. Los clanes hacían y deshacían alianzas con tal rapidez, que no daba tiempo a iniciar los trámites burocráticos, así que los mandamases habían optado por dividir el país en grandes zonas suprarregionales. El jefe de división de cada zona solo rendía cuentas a la Oficina Central de Investigación Criminal. A nadie más.

Por supuesto que alguien con tanta carga de trabajo como Megure tenía que tener secretario. O asistente. O como quiera que llames al administrativo-policía-funcionario-polivalente que tan pronto te saca gráficas de proyección isométrica de índices prospectivos, te cuadra haberes y deberes con la facilidad del que cose un botón, como se pone un chaleco de kevlar y entra sin dudarlo en el infierno siguiendo tu estela…

Pues uno de esos tenía Megure. Y contra él se estrellaron los modales suaves de Ren…

—¿Para qué dijo que quería hablar con el jefe? —preguntó el asistente.

—Sobre un robo.

—Nosotros no llevamos robos —"Pues por eso precisamente estoy aquí, idiota", pensó Ren.

—Donde antes hubo un incendio —continuó Ren.

—Tampoco llevamos incendios —"Mejor me lo pones", se dijo Ren.

—En el que una amiga mía falleció —le costó decir la palabra 'fallecer'. El hecho de que no fuera verdad no significa que no duela. Joder, solo pensarlo seguía doliendo como un hierro al rojo en el pecho… Dolía como si cada vez que pensaba en ella muerta, le abrieran el pecho para vaciárselo, y allí mismo, frente a él, hacer pedacitos a su sufrido corazón, convirtiéndolo en virutas de malogrado amor al viento de la desdicha y del infortunio.

—Ni muertes accidentales —prosiguió el pseudo-secretario. "Obviamente, lumbrera…", a Ren se le iba agotando la paciencia... No es que le quedara ya mucha más…

—¿Y entonces qué demonios hacen aquí?—Oh, ya salieron las malas palabras, Kuon…

—Combatir el crimen… Evidentemente —dijo mirándolo como si fuera una criatura de tres cabezas… O un niño corto de entendederas… Probablemente las dos cosas… Sí, una criatura tricéfala cortita de entendederas, eso era Tsuruga Ren para el tipo que no le dejaba hablar con Megure —Crimen Organizado… ¿O es que no sabe leer el cartel de la puerta?

Hasta las narices… A Kuon nunca le ha gustado que lo traten como a un tonto. Y eso era precisamente lo que el tipo este estaba haciendo.

—Vamos a ver… —OK, paciencia _off_ total…—. Yo quiero hablar con su superior…

—Ya le he dicho yo que… —el hombre tampoco estaba para jueguecitos.

Por reflejo, los dos habían adoptado una postura corporal tensa, mirándose a los ojos para leer las intenciones del otro. Eso le dijo al policía más que cualquier cosa que le hubiera podido contar antes. Le dijo que era un hombre acostumbrado al desafío y a la reacción instintiva. Jamás hubiera imaginado que el famoso actor fuera un tipo así… Tsuruga Ren, un buscabroncas… "Hmm, interesante", pensó…

—¿Qué ocurre aquí, Satoki? — preguntó una tercera voz.

—Este tipo… —dijo señalándolo con el pulgar—. Quiere hablarte de una chica muerta…

—No está muerta —replicó Ren cortante como el frío del invierno.

—¿Pero en qué quedamos? —preguntó Satoki, ya con cierta exasperación en la voz.

—Su nombre es Mogami Kyoko —dijo Ren mirando directamente a Megure, ignorando al otro, al tal Satoki.

Un hombre como Megure aprende a ser inexpresivo. Aprende a no dejar mostrar ni un indicio de lo que pase por su cabeza, como forma de supervivencia básica, tanto en las calles como en los despachos de los gerifaltes. Megure observa a Ren. A su lado, Satoki deja salir un resoplido cargado de molestia.

—¿Quién es Mogami Kyoko? —preguntó finalmente Megure.


	9. El hilo

_Episodio de regalo. Gracias..._

 _Hasta la semana que viene._

* * *

 **EL HILO**

 _—¿Quién es Mogami Kyoko? —preguntó finalmente Megure._

"Pues claro… ¿Qué te iba a decir? ¿Acaso esperabas otra cosa?". Ren tomó aliento. Nadie dijo que esto fuera a ser fácil.

—Necesito hablar sobre la desaparición de Mogami-san con usted.

—¿Pero no estaba muerta? —intervino Satoki. Ren cuadró la mandíbula, y sus ojos volvieron a vestirse de hielo, pero no dejó de mirar a Megure, no dignándose a responder al otro hombre.

—Satoki, ya basta… —la mueca burlona de su asistente desapareció—. Acompáñalo a mi despacho y tráeme lo que encuentres en las bases de datos sobre la señorita —luego se volvió a Ren—. Tengo que hacer unas llamadas, pero en diez minutos estaré con usted. Espéreme allí, por favor.

Ren asintió, y en silencio siguió a Satoki, quien lo guió de mala gana.

Cuando ya no los tuvo a la vista, Megure suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo, en un gesto cansado.

"Problemas…", pensó.

* * *

Ren tomó asiento donde Satoki le indicó, sin pronunciar palabra. Mientras el hombre seguía mirándolo, de pie junto a la puerta, él sacó su teléfono móvil y se puso a consultar sus mensajes, ignorando deliberadamente al lugarteniente de Megure. Se ve que finalmente se cansó, porque cuando alzó la cabeza ya no estaba allí.

Los diez minutos se hicieron quince, y luego veinte, y a la media hora Ren ya empezaba a impacientarse, hasta que la puerta se abrió y entró Megure, con un expediente bajo el brazo.

—Tsuruga-san, tenía usted razón… —le dijo mientras se sentaba tras su escritorio.

—¿Disculpe? —claro que tenía razón, pero no esperaba que se la dieran tan pronto…

—He leído lo que tenemos sobre Mogami-san —dijo señalando el expediente que había traído consigo—. Resulta que sí que la conocí… —Ren se había sentado al borde de su silla, pendiente de sus palabras—. Solo que nunca por ese nombre. Verá, yo soy cliente asiduo del Darumaya, y para mí ella solo era Kyoko-chan, la inquilina y camarera del Taisho.

Las esperanzas de Ren se desplomaron. No podía ser que fuera una casualidad… No podía ser que aquel hombre hubiera ido solamente a comer… No, no podía ser… Porque si era así, dejaba de tener una pista, dejaba de tener un hilo del que tirar para encontrar a Kyoko. No tenía nada… Una sensación helada le recorrió el pecho.

—Una lástima, su desgraciada muerte… —"No, ya no me queda nada", pensó Ren, desesperanzado.

Pero no podía rendirse. Él ya había tocado fondo una vez. Dos, de hecho. Dos veces en las que su vida dejó de ser lo que otros llamaban vida, para convertirse en un abismo de miseria y oscuridad. Si existía alguna posibilidad, aunque fuera una muy pequeñita, casi minúscula, no la iba a dejar escapar. Tenía que encontrar a Kyoko. Tenía que devolverla al mundo. Tenía que devolver su luz al mundo…

Ren enderezó la espalda, cuadró los hombros, mostró su maravillosa falsa sonrisa y se marcó un farol. Como nunca antes… El farol de su vida…

Porque para eso era actor…

—Yo llevo años yendo al Darumaya y nunca le he visto por allí… —declaró con firmeza.

—Dudo mucho que los horarios de un actor famoso coincidan con los de un policía…

—Eso no explica qué hacía usted allí ayer, cuando el robo…

—Pues ayudar a un conocido, Tsuruga-san —le contestó.

—¿Alguien como usted por un simple intento de robo? No me lo trago, Megure-san…

Megure resopló… Él no estaba muy acostumbrado a tener que justificarse ante nadie. De hecho, era él quien hacía normalmente las preguntas.

—Los policías también comemos, Tsuruga-san… Y si me entero de que a mi amigo le han robado, me presento allí para ver en qué puedo ayudarle. Es lo correcto, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto... Pero si tan amigo es del Taisho, ¿cómo es que no apareció cuando el incendio? ¿Cómo es que no asistió al funeral de Mogami-san? Ella era una hija para ellos… La amaban… Aunque claro, eso usted debería saberlo… —a estas alturas, la sonrisa torcida de Ren semejaba a aquella de Kuon cuando aceptaba un desafío. Oh sí… Aún existía ese hilo… Y no pensaba soltarlo…— Los amigos están para eso, Megure-san… Para ayudarse mutuamente en tiempos de necesidad y de dolor…

—Lo que yo haga o no haga en mi vida privada no es asunto suyo… —la molestia que sentía Megure se mezclaba con el respeto por la forma en que este muchacho (sí, muchacho…) retorcía sus argumentos.

—Muy cierto… Pero todo lo que atañe a Mogami-san, sí que es asunto mío…

—Mogami-san murió aquella noche, Tsuruga-san…

—No. Ella está viva. Y usted sabe dónde está… —"Ah, ahí te lo dejo… Te estoy mostrando mi jugada, Megure… A ver qué haces…".

—Tsuruga-san… —el tono de Megure raya en la advertencia. Seguramente nadie le ha llamado mentiroso en su cara en años… O en décadas…

—La vi. Hace un mes en el hotel Niwa Tokyo. Pero eso ya lo sabrá usted…

—¿Y cómo iba a saberlo yo? —le contestó moviendo la mano en círculos—. Habrá visto a alguien que se le parece…

—No. Era ella. Jamás la confundiría.

—Pero se publicaron fotos suyas, ya fallecida —rebusca entre sus papeles—. Mire, aquí tengo una…

Ren ha visto esa foto mil veces. El estremecimiento es inevitable, aunque sepa que es mentira…

—Solo se la ve tendida en una camilla —responde como señalando lo obvio.

—Tsuruga-san… —pone los codos sobre el escritorio, deja exhalar el aire lentamente, y luego entrelaza los dedos de sus manos antes de adoptar el tono de paciente maestro con un alumno especialmente obtuso—. Yo entiendo que usted no sea capaz de asumir la muerte de su amiga, pero seguramente estuvo en su funeral, ¿verdad?

—Yo sí que estuve —apostilla Ren—. Pero esa no era ella. Todo fue un montaje…

—¿Un montaje? Me sorprende usted… El Taisho no parece la clase de hombre que se preste a montajes.

—Precisamente… Y si lo ha hecho, algo terrible ha tenido que pasar… Algo muy grande como para que usted esté metido en esto —Ren se echa hacia atrás, apoyando la espalda en el respaldo de su asiento, antes de continuar—. Usted la está escondiendo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la oculta? ¿Por qué toda esta cortina de humo con su fingida muerte? —de repente Ren abre los ojos, llenos de sorpresa, y avanza el torso, cerniéndose sobre la mesa—. ¡Ella está en peligro! ¡Es por eso!

—Tsuruga-san... —usando de nuevo el mismo tono de paciencia infinita—. Ella está muerta. Mogami-san está muerta. Debería usted aceptarlo…

—Jamás. Usted la ha hecho desaparecer…

—Deje de ver conspiraciones… Deje a los muertos en paz…

—No está muerta. El velatorio, el funeral… Todo fue una mentira… —Ren alza el dedo índice para reforzar su siguiente comentario—. En el Darumaya no queda nada suyo. Se lo llevaron todo. Ni un recuerdo se guardaron para recordarla.

Megure se encoge de hombros, como indicando que no sabe con certeza la respuesta.

—Las donarían a caridad… Sería muy doloroso para ellos…

Ren da un respingo en su asiento… Durante tres segundos no se mueve, no reacciona. Pero luego, sonríe, y es la suya una sonrisa de victoria. Una sonrisa de alegría. Y Megure se pregunta por qué sonríe… ¿Por qué demonios está sonriendo?

—Tsuruga-san, si me disculpa, tengo mil cosas que hacer… —opta finalmente por decir para poner fin a la entrevista. No le gusta ni un pelo esa sonrisa.

—Oh, sí, por supuesto. Qué desconsideración por mi parte… —se pone en pie y adelanta su mano para estrechar la de Megure, que le sale al encuentro sobre la mesa—. Muchas gracias por atenderme, Megure-san. No le robaré más tiempo.

—Buen día, Tsuruga-san.

Ren abre la puerta del despacho, se sitúa bajo el dintel, y con la mano aún en el picaporte, se gira una vez más para hablarle.

—¿No es curioso que haya empleado usted las mismas palabras que Okami-san? —vuelve a sonreír—. Las mismas palabras exactas…

A Megure un escalofrío le recorre el espinazo. "Este tipo solo traerá problemas", piensa. Ren le dedica otra sonrisa antes de cruzar la puerta.

—Hasta la vista, Megure-san. Volveremos a vernos…

Hizuri Kuon, alias Tsuruga Ren, veintiún años, había encontrado un hilo suelto. Y no pensaba soltarlo…


	10. Cegueras

**CEGUERAS**

Donde hay gente, hay chismes. Eso es un hecho… Y en LME trabaja una cantidad exagerada de gente… Así que los rumores, cotilleos, comadreos y habladurías siempre habían estado a la orden del día… Y si implicaban a su actor estrella, el chisme desataba las lenguas con más rapidez que lo que tardaba en desaparecer un caramelo a la puerta del colegio…

Pero no nos confundamos. Las gentes de LME cerraban filas en torno a los suyos. Cuando cierta clase de mal llamada prensa vino buscando carnaza y trapos sucios sobre la muerte de la joven actriz Kyouko y la desaparición pública de Tsuruga Ren, nadie soltó prenda. Nadie dijo ni mu. Y a Lory le consta que ciertos periódicos llegaron a ofrecer a sus empleados jugosas cantidades para soltarles la lengua… Sin éxito. Porque entre ellos podían hablar, criticar, despellejar y cuchichear sobre los suyos. Pero que nadie de fuera se los tocara, que nadie de fuera de LME se atreviera a mancharlos.

A Lory se le hinchaba el pecho de orgullo al ver cómo sus cachorros protegían su manada. Pero los cotilleos siguen fluyendo, alimentados por nuevas informaciones que Dios sabe de dónde salían. Todos dicen que Ren ha sido incapaz de superar la muerte de su kohai. Pero añaden, y no se equivocan, que la muchacha no era solo su kohai. No podía ser solo eso, porque si no, no podía explicarse cómo le había afectado tanto, ni por qué había estado recluido tanto tiempo tras su defunción…

El aspecto desmejorado de Ren no hizo más que avivar el fuego de los rumores. Las ojeras violáceas, los kilos perdidos, la falta de brillo en su mirada… Por supuesto que sigue siendo amable y correcto. Es Tsuruga Ren, por favor… Pero no es el mismo… Porque todos saben que su kohai no era solo su kohai. Tenía que ser un castigo del cielo el enamorarse del miembro nº 1 de la sección Love Me. Alguien que rechazaba el amor y toda idea romántica, y que solo te veía como a su senpai. Un eterno amor no correspondido. Pobre Tsuruga Ren… Todo LME lo sabía. Menos Mogami Kyoko…

Y luego, en una burla cruel, el destino se la arrebata y corta de raíz una historia de amor que no pudo llegar a nacer. Saben, y esto es nuevo, que va casi todos los días al restaurante donde ella trabajaba y vivía, como si así pudiera estar más cerca de ella. Como si así ella fuera a aparecer en algún momento. Como si no estuviera muerta… Tsuruga Ren está viviendo una obsesión y no puede asumir la pérdida de la joven que amaba. Se rumorea en los pasillos, en los corrillos de las esquinas, se comenta en voz baja ante las máquinas expendedoras… Tsuruga Ren tiene el corazón roto y persigue un fantasma.

* * *

A Yashiro le tiemblan las manos mientras intenta contactar con Ren. La derecha lleva el preceptivo guante de látex. Casi no atina a ponérselo de puros nervios. Se acaba de enterar… No de lo que está haciendo Ren, que eso ya lo sabe él de primera mano. No… Se acaba de enterar de que toda la empresa lo sabe… Porque a él se lo ha dicho Matsushima-san, que lo sabe por Sawara-san, a quien se lo dijo su ayudante, que se enteró por su amiga de contabilidad, que lo supo por la novia de un primo hermano que trabaja frente al Darumaya… Yashiro suspira intentando serenarse… Esa visión novelesca y gótica de las visitas de Ren al restaurante (por otra parte, totalmente correcta...), no ha salido de las contadas personas que saben la razón real. Lo cual quiere decir que los empleados de Takarada Lory saben llenar los huecos en una historia de amor tan bien como su presidente… Yashiro solo ruega a los cielos que no se hayan enterado de los planes de Ren para hoy. Si les llegara el más mínimo indicio, susurro o siquiera ligera brisa rumorológica, de que Ren ha ido esta mañana a molestar a un figura de la Agencia de Policía Nacional, a uno de los grandes, casi un prócer patrio, prácticamente para acusarlo de encubrimiento y mentira, porque él insiste en que los muertos (Kyoko-chan) viven, lo darán definitivamente por loco perdido, y su reputación se irá al garete… Perdida irremediablemente… Y eso teniendo suerte… Sí, cualquier cosa que logre evitar y mantener lejos a las eufemísticas clínicas de reposo, será cuestión de pura suerte…

El pobre Yashiro sigue rogando a lo más alto, alcanzando ya a los dioses de todos los panteones conocidos, que jamás se enteren de que ese pequeño detalle… Ren no puede ir diciendo por ahí que la ha visto viva… Medio LME estuvo en su velatorio, de cuerpo presente. Hay fotos, por los dioses…

Necesita ayuda. Ren necesita ayuda ya. Alguien que le ponga los pies en la tierra. Ni Lory ni Hizuri-san han tenido éxito. Él ya no les discute. Les escucha educadamente, eso sí, aunque más bien hace que escucha, porque por una oreja le entra y por la otra le sale…

A estas alturas, solo una persona puede ayudarle. Su único recurso… Yashiro Yukihito reza (una vez más) por que acepte ayudarle y hablar con Ren. Por recuerdo a Kyoko…

* * *

Ren se dirigía al despacho de Yashiro en LME donde le había citado. Era la hora de comer y no se veía mucha gente en el edificio. Cuando abre la puerta, la habitación está a oscuras y justo al prender la luz, la puerta se cierra de golpe tras él.

—¡Ya era hora de que llegaras! —exclama una voz malhumorada.

"Bien… Nota mental: recordar matar a Yashiro…". Ren cierra los ojos para prepararse. Otra 'charla' está por venir. Se gira para enfrentarse a la dueña de esa voz.

—¿Cómo estás, Kotonami-san? —saluda con su esplendorosa falsa sonrisa.

—Pues mejor que tú, por lo que se ve.

—Si vienes de parte de Yashiro, puedes ahorrarte el sermón… —le dice mientras la invita a sentarse en la silla frente a él.

—¿Entonces es cierto?

—¿El qué?

—Que crees haberla visto, Tsuruga-san —no hay necesidad de nombres, ambos saben de quién están hablando.

—No es que lo crea. La vi —el tono de Ren es tan firme, tan seguro, que durante un segundo el corazón de Kanae latió más deprisa. Pero solo durante un segundo. La realidad siempre te alcanza…

—Tsuruga-san… Los dos la vimos aquel día… —Kanae aprieta con fuerza en su regazo sus manos, una contra otra, en un intento inútil de detener el dolor que viene con ese recuerdo.

—Kotonami-san, discúlpame pero no pienso repetir contigo una conversación que ya he tenido cuatro veces… Así que si no tienes nada más que añadir… —y movió la mano hacia la puerta, en un gesto que invitaba claramente a salir de allí.

Kanae se traga una respuesta brusca y respira lentamente antes de contestarle.

—¿De veras crees que ella querría que vivieras persiguiendo un fantasma? ¿De veras crees que ella querría que te perdieras en ilusiones de pobre loco?

Oh, Kanae… Eso fue rastrero… No pongas voz a los pensamientos de Kyoko… No le hagas pensar en lo que le diría Kyoko…

Ren no contesta. Se la queda mirando, pero sus ojos han perdido el brillo frío defensivo que tenían antes…

—Tienes que dejarla ir, Tsuruga-san…

Ren mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro, suavemente, rechazando el consejo de Kanae.

—¿Cómo tú, de entre todos, me pides eso? Tú la querías… —su voz es baja, y sombras de dolor le cruzan el rostro.

—Precisamente por eso… Porque la quise. ¡Demonios, porque aún la quiero! Por amor a ella, los dos debemos aprender a vivir sin Kyoko.

—No. Me niego. Pierdes el tiempo conmigo…

—No te pido que la olvides, Tsuruga-san. Sino que abraces su recuerdo. Que honres el haberla conocido…

—Kotonami-san, escúchame bien: ella vive. Ella está ahí fuera…

La mirada habitualmente dura de Kanae se ablanda ante la obcecación de este hombre. Un hombre que amó –ama– tanto a su amiga que se aferra a su delirio para seguir viviendo.

—Estás persiguiendo un fantasma, Tsuruga-san.

Ren niega de nuevo con la cabeza, negándose a darse por vencido.

—Está viva, Kotonami-san. Yo la vi.

—Acabarás mal si sigues así, Tsuruga-san. Y ella no querría eso… —Kanae se pone en pie y se dirige hacia la puerta.

—Pues supongo que solo el tiempo podrá darme la razón… —le contesta él antes de quedarse a solas—. La encontraré… —le dice a la habitación vacía.


	11. El muro

**EL MURO**

Los días siguientes le trajeron rodajes extenuantes y sesiones de fotos agotadoras, y también miradas torvas, cuando no inquietas, de Yashiro. No le había comentado nada de su 'reunión' con Kotonami-san, pero seguro que estaba al tanto de todo. Y por lo que se ve no le gustaba el resultado.

Y menos le iba a gustar cuando le pidiera que organizara su agenda para dejarle libres todas las noches posibles a partir de las ocho. 'Necesito descansar', le diría Ren. Yashiro no le creería, por supuesto. Pero como ya no vivía con él, no tenía forma de saber qué hacía él en cuanto se separaban. Yashiro había vuelto a su apartamento desde que Ren se incorporó al trabajo, en la creencia de que su recuperada sobriedad y su corazón roto necesitaban de la soledad y el tiempo para lidiar con la pérdida de Kyoko. En teoría ya no había necesidad de supervisar cada uno de sus movimientos, pero a la vista de los nuevos acontecimientos, su pobre mánager luchaba con la idea de que si bien Ren ya no bebía, estaba a un paso de perder la cabeza para siempre…

A Ren no le gustaba nada mentirle. Y menos al hombre al que había hecho vivir un infierno por rescatarlo. Pero es lo que hay… Estaba solo en esto. Nadie le creía cuando decía que Kyoko vivía. Le llaman loco… Pues vale… A paseo la cordura… ¿Qué más da? Bendita locura si le devolviera a Kyoko. Él había encontrado un hilo del que tirar para hallarla. Lo malo era que ese hilo conducía a un muro… Un muro de ladrillos recios, impenetrable y tenaz, llamado Megure…

Un maldito muro contra el que se estrellaba una y otra vez… Había vuelto a pasar por su despacho en tres ocasiones más. La primera, fue básicamente un duelo de miradas en el que se habló poco, y lo poco que se dijo, no era distinto de lo que se hubiera dicho unos días antes. La segunda vez, Satoki, el factótum de Megure, lo tuvo esperando casi una hora antes de molestarse en decirle que su jefe ni siquiera estaba en el edificio. Ren se tragó un exabrupto. Estaba seguro de que se lo hacía adrede. No es que le cayera muy bien que digamos. Bueno, pues el sentimiento era mutuo… Y la última vez, ayer mismo, Megure salía de su despacho cuando él llegaba. Clavó en Ren sus acerados ojos grises, masculló un 'Ahora no tengo tiempo, Tsuruga-san', y lo despidió con un gesto de la mano, como el que espanta una mosca molesta.

Visto lo visto, sería un idiota si se dejara vencer al primer obstáculo. O al segundo… O al tercero… Daba igual. No había cruzado las hogueras de la desesperación y el desaliento sobreviviendo a la muerte de Kyoko para rendirse ahora. No. Sus tripas, su instinto, le decían que Megure lo sabía todo. Kyoko vivía y este hombre la tenía oculta.

Ahora bien, si un hombre como Megure está involucrado en esto, si se ha tomado la molestia de hacer que Kyoko esté muerta para el mundo, solo puede significar una cosa. Kyoko está en peligro. Y si Kyoko está 'muerta' es porque alguien la quiere muerta. La quieren muerta de verdad. Así que se acabó el ir diciendo por ahí que está viva, y que la ha visto. Se acabaron las declaraciones de intenciones, como no sea ante el espejo. Se acabó el hacer preguntas directas sobre el tema. Ya no más remover las aguas. Se acabó ir gritando a los cuatro vientos que la va a encontrar. Oh, desde luego que lo hará, pero otros tendrán que ser sus caminos.

A solas, en su apartamento, mientras se arregla para salir, el espejo le devuelve la imagen de un hombre al que le cuesta reconocer. Ha recuperado algo de peso gracias a las comidas del Taisho, pero las sombres púrpuras bajo sus ojos siguen ahí. Sus noches de insomnio ahora las pasa pensando en planes y estrategias para localizarla. Y casi siempre, cuando está a punto de alcanzarle el sueño, entre la bruma de la vigilia y el cansancio, intenta imaginar qué le dirá cuando la vea. Qué hará cuando la encuentre. Y justo cuando sabe exactamente qué decirle, y qué hacer cuando la tenga por fin ante sus ojos, la bendición de un sueño sin sueños le alcanza por un par de horas. Pero al despertar, el pensamiento se le escapa de entre los dedos de la memoria.

—De acuerdo. Esta es la primera noche... —le dice a su reflejo—. No te preocupes si no consigues nada. Hoy solo irás a ver qué hay. Hoy solo mirarás el paisaje… —inhala aire con fuerza—. Te pasearás con el vaso. Solo lo lucirás —clava su mirada en la suya propia—. No beberás ni una gota. No lo necesitas. No te hace falta.

Finalmente se peinó y se puso los zapatos en la entrada. Una vez más inspiró y exhaló el aire lentamente, como para tranquilizarse.

 _No se iba a dejar vencer por nada ni por nadie._

 _Él iba a encontrar a Kyoko._

Se puso la chaqueta, cerró con llave su apartamento y se dirigió al ascensor. Mientras las puertas se cerraban, Kuon sonrió. Solo una de las comisuras se alzó en esa sonrisa irónica, con su punto de sarcasmo, que hacía años que no se dibujaba en su rostro, porque como dice el dicho, 'hecha la ley, hecha la trampa'.

 _Muy bien. No podía atravesar el muro._

 _No pasa nada…_

 _No hay problema…_

 _Los muros siempre se pueden rodear, ¿verdad?_


	12. El duende

**EL DUENDE**

Si quieres cierta información, como hoteles, restaurantes, bares o locales de alterne, por poner solo unos ejemplos, debes preguntarle a un taxista. Ellos lo saben todo de una ciudad. Diles cuánto quieres gastarte y/o cuáles son tus gustos, y salvo amistades o negocios familiares (con sus porcentajes debidamente apalabrados), normalmente te llevarán a donde necesitas. Pues eso fue lo que hizo Tsuruga Ren esa noche. Preguntó específicamente por bares de policías cerca de la sede central de la Agencia de Policía Nacional, en el barrio de Kasumigaseki, _la Puerta de niebla_. Es aquí, en esta zona del distrito de Chiyoda, donde se encuentra la mayoría de los edificios oficiales y gubernamentales de Tokyo. Con estos datos, el taxista lo tenía bien claro.

Tras el trayecto, Ren pagó y bajó del taxi. Este iba a ser su punto de partida, su nuevo camino. Se quedó allí de pie, mirando el letrero del local, que se sentía como fuera de lugar. ¿Seguro que esto es un bar de policías?, no pudo evitar preguntarse. En fin… Bares de policías habrá allí donde hay policías. Aquí, en Japón y en la China… Es así. Pero eso no era lo extraño. Lo raro era el nombre. _El Duende_. Sí, el típico duende irlandés, un _leprechaun_ para más señas, de esos pelirrojos, barbados y risueños, vestidos de verde, con su sombrerito de copa pasado de moda, y el caldero rebosante de monedas de oro junto al él. ¿En Tokyo? Oh, sí…

Ren dejó escapar una risa suave, alegre. La primera en meses. ¡Qué cosas tenía el destino! No podía ser casualidad. No. Tenía que haber algo (o alguien) más grande que se encargara de tejer los hilos de los simples mortales. ¿Cómo había acabado en el único bar de Tokyo que tenía un hada como emblema? De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no es un hada, en sentido estricto, pero sí su primo hermano, burlón y bromista. Un ser feérico, a fin de cuentas. Toda una criatura mágica… Era el sueño de Kyoko… Las fantasías de Kyoko…

 _A la mierda… Esto es una señal. Una magnífica señal…_

Alzó la mano para empujar la puerta y entró.

Definitivamente, no parecía un bar japonés. Salvo la clientela, por supuesto. Un bar dublinés, seguro, por más que él nunca hubiera estado en Irlanda. Era uno de esos bares de estilo antiguo con suelos y paredes de madera, testigos de años de historias y vidas vividas al calor del humo y los alientos de décadas. Ya casi no se puede fumar en público en ningún sitio, y menos en Chiyoda, pero los paneles de madera parecen haberse revestido de esa pátina antigua y desgastada del humo de mil bocas, mucho antes de la prohibición y de las nuevas leyes. O quizás es solo una ilusión producida por las tenues luces, cuyas pantallas continúan manchadas de polvo nuevo sobre polvo añejo.

Allí, de pie junto a la entrada, siente Ren las miradas escrutadoras de varias personas. Normalmente es un acto reflejo alzar la vista de tu copa cuando la puerta se abre y mirar al recién llegado. Quizás para saber a quién culpar cuando el frío y el viento de la noche se cuelan dentro, y agradecer adecuadamente con aviesos ojos a quien se le deba tal tiritona, o quizás es porque uno espera a alguien más. O simplemente, por pura curiosidad. En cualquier caso, esta vez no se hizo el silencio expectante habitual cuando Tsuruga Ren, el famoso actor, entraba en un salón. No se pararon las conversaciones, no disminuyó el volumen de las charlas ni el trajín de los camareros, pero sintió varias miradas curiosas en él. Mudos interrogantes que lo examinaron de pies a cabeza, evaluando, analizando… Control del espacio y de las posibles amenazas, sospechó _. Controlándome a mí…_ Bien…, a fin de cuentas, se supone que son policías.

De pronto, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, siente una fuerte palmada en la espalda y un aliento de borracho en la piel.

—¡Tsuruga Ren! ¿Qué demonios se le ha perdido a alguien como tú en un antro como este?

El dueño de tales palabras es un hombre de mediana edad, alto y cuadrado como un armario ropero, con los ojos vidriosos de quien ya lleva tiempo dedicado al noble arte de beber sin caer al suelo. Sin embargo, en esos ojos brilla una chispa de inteligencia que a Ren no se le ocurriría menospreciar.

—Buenas noches —la educación ante todo—. Verá, yo…

—¡No me cuentes más! —el tipo tiene el buen gusto de cubrirse la boca para ahogar un hipido—. Sé exactamente lo que haces aquí…

—¿De veras? —Ren lo duda seriamente.

El tipo clava su zarpa, mal llamada mano, en el antebrazo de Ren, mientras que con la otra mano le empuja la espalda, forzándolo a moverse con él, y le grita a sus compañeros:

—¡Muchachos! ¡Tsuruga Ren está aquí! ¡Por fin se ha dignado a hablar con policías de verdad!

Ellos alzan sus copas y sus vasos en un berrido colectivo. Con el choque de los cristales, empiezan a hablar más o menos todos a la vez. En medio del griterío, algunas frases sí que pudo entender Ren.

—¡Por fin! —dijeron casi todos.

—No más policías de postal —dijo uno entrado en años.

—Gente real, Tsuruga-san, no figurines… —farfulló el del whisky.

—Pijos con pistola, eso es lo que ponen por la tele… —comentó uno con gafas que se parecía bastante a Yashiro.

—Te enseñaremos lo necesario… —le dijo Mano-zarpa.

—Aprenderás de policías de verdad… —intervino de nuevo el del whisky.

—Seremos tus senpais, jeje… —dijo uno que más o menos tendría su misma edad…

Bueno, no era así cómo lo había planeado, pero si funcionaba… Después de la efusión inicial, todos callaron. Se miraron a los ojos, en diálogos tácitos y conversaciones mudas, mientras Ren los observaba, pendiente de sus gestos. ¿Podría ser tan fácil?

Algo tuvo que decirse en aquellos silencios, porque los cinco hombres le dijeron como una sola voz:

—Bienvenido.

Ren les sonrió amablemente, ocultando el grito de júbilo que amenazaba por salir, e inclinó la cabeza en un arco de formal respeto.

—Por favor, cuiden de mí.

Le alcanzaron un taburete, lo sentaron a su mesa, lo bombardearon a preguntas, y le pusieron un whisky en la mano.

No, no era cómo lo había planeado. Pero el resultado era el mismo.

Estaba dentro…


	13. El héroe

**El HÉROE**

Lo habían adoptado. Como kohai o como mascota, aún no lo tenía claro… El caso es que estos cinco hombres lo habían incluido en el sagrado círculo de los compañeros de copas. Ren va casi todas las noches que Yashiro y su agenda le permiten, se sienta con ellos, y pide un whisky, aunque nunca bebe. El vaso en la mano como eterno recordatorio de lo que nunca debe volver a ser si quiere regresar a Kyoko a su vida. Las lenguas se sueltan, las rondas a cuenta ajena van rotando, y los chistes y chascarrillos, a veces obscenos y casi siempre de mal gusto, van salpicando las conversaciones. Las batallitas de gestas pasadas y hechos vergonzosos nunca faltan, y la risa siempre está presente. Él ríe con ellos, a veces sin poderlo evitar, más que nada por las burradas que le cuentan. Y entre carcajadas ruidosas y amistosos palmetazos a su espalda, en ocasiones, y tan solo por guardar las apariencias, se lleva el vaso a los labios en una pantomima inútil. Borrachos y todo lo que tú digas, pero siguen siendo policías…

—Tsuruga-san, no sé qué gracia tiene invitarte si nunca te bebes la copa —le dice Mano-zarpa, que resultó llamarse Sengoku.

—No puedo. Te lo agradezco, pero tengo que mantener mis neuronas alerta, Sengoku-san.

—El chico tiene que aprender todo lo que pueda mientras esté aquí… —dice Kaneda, el mayor.

—Hmm… Esa es otra… ¿Para qué dijiste que te estabas preparando, Tsuruga-san? —pregunta Matsuda, el de las gafas. El tipo del whisky de la primera noche, a punto del desmayo etílico, asiente tras su compañero, con más vigor que sentido común, hay que decirlo… Ren nunca recuerda bien su nombre, Nishikawa o Hishikawa (¿o era Ishikawa?)… Bah, es igual… El límite a su locuacidad eran tres frases por noche…

—Para el papel de comisario de una unidad especial… —les recuerda Ren.

—Es verdad, ya lo habías dicho… Mira tú por dónde… ¡Qué casualidad! —interrumpe Sengoku con una carcajada—. Aquí nos encantan las unidades especiales. Cuenta, cuenta…

—¿No eres algo joven para el papel de comisario? —interviene precisamente el menor de ellos, Manabe.

—Calla, inculto… Acuérdate que Megure fue comisario a los veintitrés —le reprende Sengoku.

—Veintidós —puntualiza Kaneda—. El más joven en toda la historia de la Policía Metropolitana…

—El muy bastardo se lo ganó a pulso —comenta Sengoku.

—A sangre, más bien… —precisa Kaneda.

—Si hay algo que jamás podrás reprocharle a Megure es no estar comprometido con su trabajo… —dice Matsuda.

—Porque antes se dejará meter dos balas que dejar atrás a un inocente… —concluye Sengoku.

Todos asienten en conformidad y alzan sus copas para un brindis, "Kanpai", dicen en voz baja, y beben en silencio.

A Ren un escalofrío le recorre la columna. En cuanto escuchó el nombre de Megure, el aliento se le atascó en la garganta, incapaz de respirar, no sea que si lo hacía, rompiera el hilo de la conversación de estos hombres. Megure… Ahí quería llegar…

—Tsuruga-san… No sé si conoces a Megure, de Crimen Organizado… —le dice Kaneda—. Sale bastante en la prensa…

Ren niega con la cabeza, mientras esconde su mirada en el fondo del vaso.

—Bueno… —inspira—. El tipo es un puto héroe… Así, tal cual te lo digo… —los demás asienten en respetuoso silencio a las palabras del mayor—. Se mueve entre la escoria y la mierda de los barrios bajos, con la bazofia de la peor calaña, viendo cada día las miserias y maldades que el ser humano es capaz de hacerle a otro. Y el tipo sigue intacto. Oh, no es un santo, entiéndeme bien… No lo parece, pero tiene una mala leche que asusta al más pintado —toma un sorbo de su bebida antes de continuar—. Verás… La gente no dura mucho haciendo lo que hace Megure. Se queman, se hartan o se enferman. Eso si no los matan antes… Pues el muy cabrón lleva casi veinticinco años en esto… Le ha costado la esposa y sus dos hijos. La mujer se cansó de abrirle la puerta de madrugada a los uniformados que venían a acompañarla al hospital. El tipo lleva encima más cicatrices que una tabla de cortar verduras —a Ren se le abren los ojos de par en par—. En serio, es cierto… Él sigue enfrentándose a los bōryokudan en una guerra que sabe que tiene perdida desde el principio… Prostitución, extorsión, drogas… Da igual… Los bōryokudan, o la yakuza, como les dicen ustedes, los civiles, tienen las manos metidas en todo. Pero Megure no se rinde… Yo le he visto… —cierra los ojos ante el recuerdo—, yo le he visto llevarse delante de las narices del shateigashira, el jefe de zona, a dos niñas de ocho y nueve años, que tenían en una casa de putas. Era un ático de lujo en Roppongi, una casa de putas para pervertidos con dinero… —un dejo de ira de filtra en su voz—. Fue un chivatazo de última hora y no éramos más que cuatro policías. No esperó por los refuerzos. Entró, se abrió paso a empujones con la placa en una mano y la pistola en la otra, y localizó a las niñas… Me encomendó una a mí para que la cargara, y la otra pequeña a mi compañero. Las tenían drogadas, ¿sabes? Apenas se movían, apenas respiraban… Megure vigilaba al shateigashira, que tenía la mano sobre el pecho, listo para alcanzar el arma para lo que estaba por venir… Sus hombres, atrás, solamente esperaban una orden para destrozarnos… —el silencio rodea a Kaneda. Nadie habla. Las mesas de alrededor hace rato que también han callado, pendientes de su enronquecida voz—. Sobre un sofá de cuero, en medio del salón, estaba sentada una chiquilla de unos doce años, no mucho más, aterrorizada y temblando. Y no solo de miedo… Podías ver claramente los verdugones que habían dejado las agujas en sus brazos. El caso es que la muchacha miró a Megure. Y Megure miró a la muchacha. Él simplemente se acercó a ella y le ofreció su mano. A ella se le torcieron los labios en algo que recordaba a una sonrisa. Una sonrisa triste, cierto, porque realmente no sabíamos si íbamos a salir de ese ático, pero ella aceptó su mano con los ojos brillantes de esperanza. Megure la situó a su espalda, y la muchacha se aferró a su chaqueta. Uno de los hombres al fondo se acercó cauteloso y le pasó el teléfono móvil a su jefe. Este no dijo nada, solo escuchaba la voz al otro lado. Cuando terminó, devolvió el teléfono a su hombre y dejó caer las manos, frente a él, para que le pusieran las esposas. Su fuku-honbucho, su superior inmediato, le había ordenado 'sacrificarse' por el bien del clan. Un prostíbulo menos no supondría demasiada pérdida económica, unos hombres en la cárcel, recompensados debidamente por sus servicios, podían ser sustituidos en un parpadeo, y un nuevo lugar para el tráfico humano podía ponerse en marcha en un suspiro… Pero matar a cuatro policías podía causarles más problemas a largo plazo que beneficios… Luego, durante el registro, encontramos las cámaras. Los muy bastardos estaban viéndolo todo a tiempo real… —Kaneda suspira—. Tsuruga-san… No hay policía en este bar que no odie al maldito Ryōsan-gumi… Por condenar a inocentes a la prostitución y la esclavitud. Por envenenar sus cuerpos y sus almas. Por la impunidad con la que viven… Por los muertos que dejan atrás… El Clan de los Tres Dragones no ha hecho más que pudrir el corazón de esta ciudad… —el anciano alza sus ojos para clavarlos en los de Ren—. Ese día nos perdonaron, Tsuruga-san, simplemente porque no les compensaba. Pero otros compañeros no han tenido esa suerte…

El silencio que sigue es tenso… Todos tienen en mente a algún amigo caído en servicio. O a más de uno… Casi todos los que hay allí han visto alguna vez los horrores contra los que combate Megure todos los días de su vida. Saben que Kaneda no exagera.

Pero la voz áspera de Sengoku les arranca de sus cavilaciones y les trae de vuelta a aquel bar.

—Sí, sí, Kaneda-san… Un puto héroe, es verdad… Otro día te seguiremos contando, Tsuruga-san. Pero por hoy se acabó —ante la mirada interrogante de Ren, alza la barbilla apuntando a la entrada. Allí, un atónito Yashiro, que había oído casi toda la historia, luchaba por volver a respirar—. Tu niñera ha llegado…

Ren sonrió gentilmente ante el chiste fácil. Sí, se lo había dicho. El pobre hombre se moría de la preocupación con esos huecos en la agenda que Ren le pedía, y se quedaba más tranquilo comprobando por sí mismo que no sucumbía al olvido que le traía el alcohol… Es una tentación constante. Un peligro. No puede perder a Ren de nuevo… Aunque sus razones para venir a tal sitio le hacen seguir temiendo por su salud mental. ¿Qué esperaba Ren encontrar aquí? Sigue persiguiendo fantasmas… Sigue persiguiendo a Kyoko-chan…

A su alrededor las conversaciones se reanudaron. El hielo en los vasos volvió a tintinear y el bar recuperó su actividad habitual. Ren se puso en pie, se despidió de sus compañeros de copas y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

Satoki estaba allí. Satoki, el lugarteniente de Megure… Más de una vez se han visto en ese bar. Le observa desde su taburete en la barra, pero jamás se le acerca. A su paso, Ren inclina la cabeza a modo de saludo. Satoki hace lo mismo, pero nunca conversan.

Esta noche es igual a las demás…


	14. Lecciones

**LECCIONES**

—Vamos a ver, Tsuruga-san… Te lo voy a explicar como si fueras un niño. No te ofendas, ¿de acuerdo? —Ren confirma con un gesto de cabeza, prestando mucha atención, porque de poco sirve llevarle la contraria a Sengoku…—. La yakuza se divide en clanes o familias, que son los gumi o los kai (que realmente solo significan 'grupo', por cierto…). El clan suplanta la apariencia de una estructura familiar mediante la relación oyabun/kobun… Que es similar a la de senpai/kohai, pero mucho, mucho más vinculante. Es casi una adopción formal, con su ceremonia y su ritual. Si eres huérfano, encontrarás una familia en el clan. Tendrás tíos, hermanos mayores, hermanos menores, y alguna onee-san también hay, aunque son poco frecuentes. Y tendrás un padre, el kumichō. Pero si ya tienes familia propia, deberás abandonar la tuya y jurar lealtad y obediencia ciega a la nueva, al clan. El kumichō es el líder supremo del clan, el oyabun de todos. Y todos son sus kobun, sus hijos adoptivos. Por supuesto, según pase el tiempo, tú serás el oyabun de tu propio kobun, pero a la vez serás el kobun de otro, así hasta llegar al kumichō, señor y padre de todos. Esto en cuanto a las relaciones interpersonales… ¿Me sigues, Tsuruga-san?

—Perfectamente, Sengoku-san…

—Bien… Pues en cuanto a la gestión de los negocios del clan, es algo más complejo. Claro que también depende de la importancia y tamaño de la familia. Están altamente organizados y muy jerarquizados. Cada jefe supremo tiene a dos asesores, y un lugarteniente regional, el wakagashira —su segundo al mando, digámoslo así…—, que controla varios grupos, al que le asiste otro jefe, el fuku-honbucho, con sus propios grupos. Cada uno de ellos tiene a su vez uno o dos asesores. Y de ellos dependen a su vez otros jefes menores, los shateigashira y los wakashu, con sus zonas específicas de actuación, con los que se va repitiendo el mismo patrón —Sengoku da un trago a su copa olvidada—. Y cada uno con el debido equipo de abogados, contables y aparato administrativo. No olvides que también dirigen negocios absolutamente legales… Una red diseñada a la perfección… Muchos jefes, subjefes y encargados, y un sinnúmero de carne de cañón que obedece y ejecuta las órdenes… De resultas, el kumichō gobierna distritos enteros con solo un dedo.

Ren se siente como que debería estar tomando notas… Los nuevos datos se mezclan en su cabeza con los que ya existían de su investigación previa, girando como en un remolino veloz.

—¡Bueno! —el manotazo en la mesa con que acompaña la exclamación los sobresalta por lo inesperado del gesto. Al (¿N-/H-?)Ishikawa lo arranca de su modorra babeante con un susto—. La clase teórica ha acabado. Ahora te vienes con nosotros…

—¿Irnos? ¿A dónde?

—Pues a ver al Ryōsan-gumi en acción, por supuesto…

* * *

—¿Ves ese coche? —se refiere a un vehículo que hay un poco más allá, un coche sin marcas ni nada destacable—. Lo tengo conocido… Vigilancia y seguimiento estándar… Anda, vamos a saludar…

Cuando los nudillos golpean el cristal, este empieza a bajar mostrando la sonrisa burlona de Satoki.

—¿Nostalgia de los viejos tiempos, chicos? —les dice medio en serio, medio en broma…

Kaneda ríe, pero Sengoku solo gruñe en respuesta. Van solo ellos dos con Ren en su 'aventura' nocturna. Los demás se volvieron a sus hogares, unos, porque tienen niños pequeños y una esposa a la que atender, y otro (imagina cuál…), porque tenía demasiado sueño…

—Le estamos haciendo la ruta turística a Tsuruga-san —responde en el mismo tono Kaneda.

—¿Seguro que es buena idea llevar a alguien como él ahí dentro? —pregunta alzando la barbilla y señalando a Ren—. Es, no sé… ¿demasiado vistoso? ¿Llamativo?

Ren se envara ante la inesperada puya. Este tipo no le ha dirigido la palabra en no sabe cuánto tiempo, ¿y ahora lo llama vistoso y llamativo? Ni que llevara un traje con luces de neón…

O un escandaloso mono rosa…

—Satoki… Sin faltar al respeto, por favor… —intercede Kaneda.

—Chicos, ustedes ya no son unos chavales…

—Ya, ya… Solo vamos a mirar. No nos meteremos en líos…

—Y no puedes llevar a un civil…

—Cállate, Satoki… —ese es Sengoku.

—Allá ustedes… —responde Satoki con un encogimiento de hombros. Él les advirtió. Si les pasa algo, él les advirtió…

* * *

Entraron en una suite que ocupaba dos plantas en uno de los edificios de nueva construcción cercanos al complejo urbano Roppongi Hills, donde la Torre Mori (una pequeña ciudad por sí sola, inmensa, colosal y exagerada…) llenaba el paisaje que se veía por el ventanal.

En Japón, el juego no está permitido. Ni por extensión, los casinos. Ni las apuestas, salvo contadas excepciones, rigurosamente contempladas por la ley: carreras de caballos, de ciclismo y náuticas. Ninguna más. Pues bien, no podía negarse que esto era un casino. Con sus mesas, sus educados croupiers, curvilíneas camareras deslizándose gráciles entre la clientela sedienta del caprichoso azar… Un casino ilegal, evidentemente, pero casino al fin y al cabo… Porque un salón de pachinko sí que no era…

A Sengoku lo conocían allí dentro. Lo saludaron por su nombre y le ofrecieron una bebida, que él declinó. Un par de hombres enchaquetados y con la camisa abotonada hasta arriba (para ocultar los tatuajes irezumi, que son los tatuajes tradicionales realizados con una astilla de bambú, le dijo Kaneda) lo saludaron con una inclinación de cabeza. Estuvieron los tres un rato dando vueltas por las mesas, observando…

—Y tú dirás que esto es un casino, Tsuruga-san… —Ren hace el gesto de señalar lo obvio—. Pues no.

—¿No? —respondió mostrando su extrañeza—. ¿Pues entonces qué es?

Antes de contestarle, Sengoku sonríe. A su lado, Kaneda niega con la cabeza.

—Una puta sala de fiestas…

—¿Disculpa?

—Una sala de fiestas y entretenimiento en la que el pueblo japonés podrá disfrutar de una magnífica recreación de los casinos americanos y europeos…

—¿Qué?

—Como lo oyes… Una simulación de la experiencia real, adaptada especialmente para el público japonés… Te dirán que el dinero no es real, o por lo menos no lo real que debiera ser… —le señaló hacia una de las mesas. Era cierto, las fichas que había en las mesas ni siquiera tenían números, solo dibujos muy simples, una estrella, un sol, una media luna… Como si fueran fichas de juguete…—. Por supuesto cada símbolo tendrá un valor asignado… —Sengoku resopló—. Este garito es el único de todo Japón. Porque cuando se quisieron dar cuenta de lo que realmente era, no pudieron retirarle la licencia. El Clan de los Tres Dragones tiene demasiadas influencias… Ellos siguen con su farsa en nuestras narices y nosotros no podemos hacer nada…—gruñó—. Maldito Ryōsan-gumi…

—Eso sí… Ya no concedieron ninguna licencia más que fuera remotamente parecida… —dijo Kaneda.

Un murmullo empieza a alzarse entre los asistentes, los juegos en las mesas se detienen, los croupiers mantienen baja la cabeza en respetuoso silencio… Un pasillo se abre espontáneamente para franquear el avance de un muchacho un poco más joven que Ren, de paso firme, elegante, y rictus serio. Y una mirada tal que contradice sus años…

Sengoku, que no sabe estar callado, se acerca a su protegido para susurrarle acerca del recién llegado.

—Ese es el hijo del kumichō. Ryūnosuke, el 'hijo del dragón'… Sueña con ser sandaime, el tercero de su nombre, la tercera generación de jefes Ohtani. Que no te confunda su juventud. Es un cabrón como su padre, pero ha recibido una educación esmerada, y tiene al menos un barniz de urbanidad… —Ren asiente. Él también tuvo una educación esmerada, pero eso no cambió lo que realmente era… Tsuruga Ren sabe lo que es una máscara cortés—. Ah, y ese es el kumichō en persona… Ohtani Ryokuryuu, el 'dragón verde', jefe supremo del Clan de los Tres Dragones… Quédate con sus caras, porque no los verás nunca más, Tsuruga-san… Casi nunca se dignan a las apariciones públicas… Pero claro… —y le señala disimuladamente el grupo con vestimenta árabe con el que estaban conversando los Ohtani—. Cuando vienen los jeques, porque son unos habituales aquí, en el negocio…, ya sabes cómo funciona el boca a boca…, los saludan personalmente. Es lo menos que pueden hacer por quienes se dejarán millones en sus mesas esta noche…

Tsuruga Ren está acostumbrado al dinero. Nunca sufrió su falta. Pero esas cantidades son obscenas… Indecentes… Nadie debería despilfarrar tanto dinero como si nada… Como si no importara…

Y mientras se encaminan hacia la salida, porque, por lo que parece, la visita ha terminado, Kaneda añade:

—Pero no te lleves a engaño, Tsuruga-san… Este es un negocio 'legal'. Pagan impuestos, sueldos, y seguros médicos y sociales, pero el grueso de los ingresos brutos, limpios y sin declarar, sigue viniendo de donde siempre… Drogas, prostitución, extorsión, protección, casas de juego…

—Son escoria… —concluye Sengoku.

Ren asiente mientras siguen andando hacia el coche. Allí, apoyado en el capó, y con cara de muy pocos amigos, el ceño fruncido en enojo, un hombre les esperaba.

Megure.

* * *

 _NOTA: a 23 de julio de 2015, el cambio de divisas es el siguiente:_

 _1,00 EUR = 136,24 JPY_

 _1,00 USD = 123,92 JPY_

 _Por si quieren calcular los millones de yenes… :)_


	15. La grieta

**LA GRIETA**

Tsuruga Ren se había preguntado unas cuantas veces si la estrategia que seguía era la correcta. A veces dudaba sobre cómo es que todo esto iba a ayudarle a encontrar a Kyoko. Y por 'esto' entiéndase irse de copas, perder las noches con sus nuevos amigos, irse a casinos ilegales… Pues bien, era por esto. Por ver esa expresión en la cara de Megure.

* * *

Megure estaba enojado. Buff... Eso era poco… Tenía la certeza, desde el primer momento en que supo de él, de que Tsuruga Ren le iba a traer problemas. Desde el principio. Pero esto… Esto era demasiado…

Delante mismo del kumichō…

Jamás creyó que llegaría tan lejos…

Esto tenía que parar…

* * *

Oh, qué bien sentaba tocarle las narices a Megure...

Porque era el hombre que sabía dónde estaba Kyoko, el hombre que la mantenía lejos de él…

Le sonrió con su magnífica falsa sonrisa, esa reservada para las ocasiones especiales. Pero mira tú cómo son las cosas, Megure vio a través de él. Y le importó un pito…

—¿Qué demonios hace usted aquí, Tsuruga-san?

—¿Disculpe? —contestó poniendo su más convincente aire de inocencia.

Megure resopló, igualito que hacía Sengoku… ¿Será algo que hacen todos los policías?, pensó Ren.

—Deja al chico, Megure… —intervino Kaneda.

—Huy, sí… —y se giró hacia él—. Mejor lo hablo contigo… ¿En qué carajo estaban pensando ustedes dos?

—Tranquilo, tranquilo… —dijo Sengoku, alzando las manos frente a él, como para apaciguarlo—. Solo estábamos paseando al chico…

—¿¡Que solo… —bufó—. No me lo puedo creer… ¿Tenían que traerlo aquí? ¿¡Precisamente aquí!?

—Megure… —intervino Kaneda con voz suave y baja. Técnica básica de respuesta cuando la otra persona empieza a subir la suya—. Este es un negocio legal… No van a sacar las navajas ni ponerse a pegar tiros…

—Ya, ya… Pero no me gusta…

—Además, estaba con nosotros…

—Sigue sin gustarme…

—Tampoco es como si lo hubiéramos llevado a la Cueva del Yokai o al Salón de Té de Oba-san, digo yo…

Los ojos de Megure se movieron rápidos, de Kaneda a Ren, y luego de nuevo al policía, tornándose intensos y escrutadores.

Ren está seguro de que no todos los hombres serían capaces de soportar una mirada de tal clase. De esas que te atraviesan de parte a parte, mientras te arrancan tus secretos. Pero Kaneda lo conocía desde hace muchos años. Habían trabajado juntos… Es probable que hayan sido amigos… No…, se corrigió. Es probable que aún lo sean…

Los hombros de Megure caen finalmente, vencidos. De nuevo resopló, y como queriendo dar por finalizada la conversación, se apartó del vehículo.

—Llévatelo de aquí.

* * *

Ya en la comodidad de su coche, mientras ve cómo Megure se empequeñece en su retrovisor, un carraspeo le recuerda que no va solo.

—Tsuruga-san… —dice Kaneda, y deja que la pausa se alargue dolorosamente para Ren. Y luego, la pregunta que temía—. ¿De qué conoces a Megure?

—La verdad estaría bien, si no te importa… —añade Sengoku.

Ren tragó saliva.

* * *

Pensaba que iban a odiarlo, pero no había ira en sus ojos.

Los había llevado a su apartamento, porque lo que iba a contarles requeriría privacidad y prefería evitar los oídos indiscretos.

Se lo había contado todo. Todo. Precisamente él, Míster Hermético-Nunca-Hablo-de-Mí. Él, que no ponía voz jamás a sus propias emociones, ni a los sentimientos… Ni siquiera con Yashiro o Lory… Y ya es decir…

¿Y por qué entonces, se lo contó a ellos?

Porque eran dos mentes ajenas, frescas, dos mentes que no conocieron [conocen] a Kyoko, sin corromper por el dolor, imparciales a más no poder, y estos dos te dirían la verdad a la cara, así te doliera en el alma… Especialmente Sengoku. Al menos Kaneda sí que tiene una forma más suave de decir las verdades…

—¿Te das cuenta de que si Megure la esconde es porque ella está en verdadero peligro? —dijo Kaneda.

Ren suspiró de alivio. Le creían.

—¿No crees que esté loco?

—No me lo parece, no…

—¿Y tú? —dirigiéndose a Sengoku.

—Bueno, las pruebas son las pruebas… —dijo él encogiéndose de hombros—. Una foto es solo una foto, ni más ni menos. Lo que viste fue solo un vestido, no a ella. Pero hubo una cremación real. Tiempo más tarde, la ves con tus ojos. Bien vivita… Y no olvidemos lo más divertido: no hay registro de seguridad de tal momento… Habría que confirmar algunos detallitos, pero no creo que estés para el manicomio, Tsuruga-san…

Ren les sonrió a los dos. Una sonrisa de verdad, de esas que aligeran el corazón de las personas…

—Ahora bien, si Megure está involucrado, esto te queda grande, Tsuruga-san… —continuó Sengoku.

—Deberías hacerte a un lado… —le dijo Kaneda.

Ren negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Eso no va a pasar —afirmó.

—Si la está protegiendo, Megure jamás te dirá nada, Tsuruga-san…

—Oh, no es él quien tiene que decirme nada… —ah, esa es la sonrisa de medio lado de Kuon…

—¿Perdona?

—Solo ella puede pedirme que me detenga…

* * *

La verdad es que no sabía lo que estaba pensando…

 _Si ayudaba a Megure, encontrará a Kyoko…_

¿En su lucha contra el crimen? ¡Vamos hombre! Si ni tú mismo te lo crees…

¡Super-Kuon al rescate! Con capa roja y los calzoncillos por fuera, claro… Ridículo…

 _Si se mete en problemas, ¿Megure le ayudará?_

Si te metes en problemas es por andar donde no debes… Dilo bien clarito… Tus tiempos de callejones terminaron… Si te metes en problemas, estás muerto. Punto.

Y si estás muerto, no puedes encontrar a Kyoko, idiota.

 _Si Megure se harta, le dirá dónde está Kyoko._

Si Megure se harta de mí… Me mandará a tomar viento, así de claro.

Entonces…

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

¿Cómo iba a encontrar a Kyoko así?

Ah, sí… Era eso…

Cabreando a Megure…

Oh, sí. La conversación al salir del casino fue muy interesante… Megure quería que se estuviera quietecito y calladito. No quería verlo allí. No lo quería cerca de los negocios del Ryōsan-gumi…

Un razonamiento retorcido, o tomado de los pelos. O directamente estúpido. Pero lo único que tenía. Llámalo la lógica de la desesperación. No le des más vueltas… El caso es que con Megure cabreado contigo, ves la grieta. Una puta grieta en el muro.

Pues nada, lo dicho…

Vamos a cabrear a Megure…

* * *

Confirmó la dirección que le había llegado al móvil. Cortesía de Kaneda-san. Un santo ese hombre…

Unos cuantos billetes le franquearon la entrada. La Cueva del Yokai era un fumadero de crack y otras sustancias. Un vertedero. Cuerpos sin nombre volando en el subidón de la dosis, eufóricos, los ojos bien abiertos, tirados por el suelo, sin orden ni concierto, allí donde les había pillado el viaje. Otros hablando solos, o gritando al fantasma que los perseguía… Jóvenes de ojos vidriosos y lenguas de trapo. Adultos de huesos sin carne y dientes podridos…

No pudo aguantarlo…

Ya en la calle, se apoyó en una farola, luchando por inhalar aire fresco y limpio. Una voz a su espalda le sobresaltó.

—No puedo creerlo…

Justo a tiempo, pensó Ren. Se giró para enfrentar el rostro de quien le hablaba. Más allá, a su espalda, la unidad táctica entraba a saco en el local infecto.

—Buenas noches, Megure-san.

—¿Dónde están? —pregunto con cierta irritación.

—¿A quién se refiere? —como si no lo supiera…

—A esos dos desgraciados.

Ren es actor, no debe olvidarse. Bien, pues Megure podría jurar que vio a Tsuruga Ren pensar en a quiénes se refería con eso de desgraciados, y luego, ver encenderse la bombilla en su cabeza. Genial. Una interpretación magistral. Ejecutada especialmente para un único espectador.

—Ellos no han venido en esta ocasión, Megure-san.

—¿Y qué demonios hace usted aquí?

—¿Conocer el vecindario? —el aire de ingenuidad debe aprovecharse mientras dure…

Megure resopló. Con ganas.

—Vamos a ver, Tsuruga-san, que no nací ayer… ¿Cómo es que me lo encuentro precisamente aquí?

—¿Casualidad? —la mirada con la que le respondió Megure le provocó un escalofrío.

Ok. Hasta aquí duró.

—Tsuruga-san —la voz de Megure es mortalmente seria—. Haría usted bien en volver a su casa y dejarse de jueguecitos. Podría acabar usted muy mal…

* * *

Otra noche el mensaje recibido lo llevó al Salón de Té de Oba-san que habían mencionado los 'muchachos'. Un prostíbulo. De cierto nivel, hay que decirlo, aunque no es que él hubiera visto alguno. Pero el local era casi elegante, algo recargado, y las chicas iban limpias, pero escasamente vestidas, mostrando la 'mercancía' y sonriendo al cliente. Pero los ojos tristes y las sonrisas sin alma las delataban… Vio allí hombres de negocios y ejecutivos con sus maletines, sentados a dos pasos de militares engalanados como pavos reales, las chicas pasando del regazo de uno a otro mientras ellos decidían su elección. Ganado. Carne a la venta. No son más que eso para ellos. No las ven…

Le dieron ganas de vomitar…

En la calle, se repitió con alguna variación la escena de la otra noche. A Megure solo le faltaba jalarse de los pelos o mandar de un guantazo a Ren a su casa.

No podía creérselo… ¿En serio pretendían que se tragara el embuste? Dos compañeros. Uno de ellos, amigo por décadas. Convertidos en topos que trabajaban para el actor. ¿Dónde quedaba la seguridad? Qué demonios, tendría que hablar con ellos. Esto no podía seguir así... Si cada vez que montaba una redada o un operativo, Tsuruga-san estaba por la zona, las cosas algún día podían salirle muy mal… A ellos o a él…

* * *

Días han pasado y Megure está harto. Requeteharto. Desde hace dos semanas, lo tiene hasta en la sopa… Y luego va y le pone cara de 'yo no he roto un plato', o 'qué casualidad'… Argggh. Desesperante.

Primero lo tuvo rondando por su oficina. Molesto, pero algo inocente. Luego, se introdujo en los círculos del gremio. Satoki le dijo que iba a El Duende con frecuencia. Se había hecho amigo de Kaneda y Sengoku. Increíble. Vale. Se había camelado a sus compañeros. Pero esto, ya pasa de castaño oscuro… Ahora se lo encuentra en todas partes… En las peores partes de la ciudad… Y esto ya es peligroso…

Un día está tan enfadado que piensa:

—Le voy a abrir un expediente. Lo voy a fichar… Lo encerraré por obstrucción a la justicia… Destrozaré su carrera… Me lo quitaré de en medio a como dé lugar…

Otro día es tal la preocupación por este botarate sin cabeza que se dice:

—Le partirán la cara… O las piernas… O peor… Lo van a matar… Cualquier día llegaré y me lo encontraré desangrado… Y entonces sí que tendré problemas...

Está harto de tenerlo pegado a su culo… Muuuy harto…

Esto tiene que terminar…

Una noche llega a una redada que habían hecho en un garito. Entró feliz porque no había rastro en la calle de aquella figura alta que se le había hecho habitual… Pero no. Se precipitó en alegrarse… Porque allí, en medio de la sala, y flanqueado por dos uniformados, está de nuevo Tsuruga-san.

'Se acabó. Hoy termina esto', pensó Megure.

—No me diga que este jaleo lo ha montado usted, Tsuruga-san...

—Oh, no… La fiesta ya había empezado cuando llegué yo…

—¿Y cómo fue que llegó?

—Oh, bueno… Pura casualidad, la verdad…

'Ya. A otro perro con ese hueso… La rata que yo llamo amigo, eso es lo que tú llamas casualidad…'.

—Sabe que si sigue cometiendo estupideces como esta, un día acabará usted muy mal.

Ren se encoge de hombros, en ese gesto americano que Kyoko aborrecía.

—Yo solo quiero respuestas…

'Ah, sinceridad… Interesante…'.

—¿A cualquier precio? —preguntó Megure.

La expresión de dolor que cruzó su rostro no sorprendió a Megure. Más bien confirmó lo que ya intuía.

—El precio ya lo he pagado…

Sí, este tipo estaba enamorado. Y Megure, ahí donde lo ves, era un romántico…

El policía suspiró, dándose por vencido. Sí, esto iba a terminar hoy. De una forma o de otra…

Iba a decirlo.

—Ella me dijo que no ibas a rendirte.


	16. La luz

**LA LUZ**

Satoki y Megure le quitaron el teléfono móvil y lo metieron en una furgoneta con las ventanas pintadas de negro, sentado en el suelo sobre una manta y separado del habitáculo del conductor por una mampara. El suelo de la furgoneta estaba lleno de polvo. No podía ver nada de fuera. Ni siquiera distinguía las voces de los que iban delante. La policía no iba a matarlo ¿verdad? No podían matarlo solo por estar tocando las narices…

Aún resonaba en sus oídos la bomba que le había soltado Megure.

 _—Ella me dijo que no ibas a rendirte._

Ella.

Kyoko.

Después de la redada, cuando los furgones policiales ya estaban llenos y listos para partir, los había visto discutir. A Megure y Satoki. Una discusión seria, de esas con movimientos secos, cortos y rápidos, que únicamente expresan enojo contenido. Pero ese era solamente Satoki. Megure se mostraba relajado por primera vez en el tiempo que lo conocía, y replicaba cada objeción de Satoki con frases breves. Al final, por supuesto, se hizo lo que el jefe ordenó. Megure se le acercó entonces y con solo dos palabras lo cambió todo:

—¿Quieres verla?

¡Por fin!

Y fue así cómo acabó Ren en esa desvencijada lata con ruedas.

Mientras la furgoneta traquetea, Ren piensa. Había estado tan centrado en encontrarla que casi no se había preocupado en pensar qué iba a hacer cuando la viera. Cómo iba a reaccionar. Qué le diría... Solo se permitía entregarse a esas reflexiones justo antes de que el sueño lo alcanzara, en la quietud de su cama. Después de vivir el infierno y la muerte en vida, después de pensar que toda esperanza de alegría se había desvanecido con ella... Ciertamente, no podía asustarla con la intensidad de sus sentimientos, no podía comérsela a besos, por más que fuera lo que su cuerpo gritara… Ni siquiera podía decirle que la amaba… Y menos aún, no podía cargarla con la responsabilidad de ser la luz de su vida. No. No podía poner ese peso sobre sus hombros.

Solo podía decirle cuánto la había echado de menos… Porque eso es lo correcto de un senpai…

Ren deja salir un suspiro cansado, resignado.

Si ella supiera…

 _—Ella me dijo que no ibas a rendirte._

Pero la frase de Megure seguía dando vueltas por su cabeza. Algo no le cuadraba…

¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

¿Ella le ha hablado de él?

Es cierto que le preguntarían por el tipo con que se habían topado en el hotel. Así que le identificarían como posible molestia. Pero eso significa que la primera vez que se reunió con Megure, él ya sabía a lo que venía… Sabía que iba a preguntar por ella. Raros y extraños fueron los hilos del destino que acabaron conduciéndolo aquel día a su despacho. Y más raro debió ser para Megure verlo en sus oficinas.

¿Pero cómo sabía ella que no iba a rendirse?

¿Cómo sabía que después de haberla visto no se detendría jamás?

Para ella, solo era su respetado senpai, y ella se definía a sí misma como su humilde kohai. Sin más lazos entre los dos… A pesar de todo, las cosas habían estado cambiando entre ellos, poquito a poco, y eran amigos incipientes, que estaban empezando a soltarse y sentirse cómodos el uno con el otro. Especialmente ella. Él ya no encubría su afecto, amistoso, ciertamente, pero ella aceptaba sus bromas… Él la trataba como a un igual, y ella estaba empezando a verse así. Él la seguía buscando, y ella no le rehuía… Es más, aceptaba gustosa cualquier excusa que a él se le viniera a la cabeza… Ella sabía que tenía su afecto.

¿Pero rendirse?

¿Cómo lo sabía Kyoko?

Un rato más tarde, Ren escucha las sirenas de barcos. Deben estar bordeando la inmensa bahía de Tokyo. El traqueteo continúa durante lo que le parecen eternidades, cuando en algún momento, un bache y el sonido siseante bajo las ruedas señalan el inicio de un camino de gravilla.

Finalmente el vehículo se detiene.

El corazón le va a mil por hora, el pulso le late en los oídos, su respiración es tan rápida que en cualquier momento hiperventilará y se caerá al suelo. "Relájate, Kuon… Solo vas a encontrarte con Kyoko… _Solo es Kyoko…_ ".

Cuando le abrieron la puerta estaban dentro de un garaje. Le hicieron subir una escalera y entrar en una sala muy bien iluminada, pero con todas las persianas y cortinas cerradas. Nadie podría verlos desde fuera.

Allí había dos hombretones de pie, dos armarios de dos por dos, mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos.

Él se situó frente a ellos, la espalda recta, y con el desafío en los ojos. Megure rió en voz alta y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza al gorila de su derecha. El hombre fue y llamó con delicadeza a la puerta que estaba a su lado.

La puerta se abrió.

Y la luz de su vida volvió al mundo…

—Kyoko… —Ren casi respiró el nombre.

En carne y hueso.

No oyó los gruñidos de aviso de los dos gorilas. No vio sus gestos toscos ni el gesto displicente con que los frenó Megure. Tampoco vio la sonrisa burlona que se dibujaba en su rostro.

Tsuruga Ren no vio nada de eso.

Solo tenía ojos para Kyoko.

En dos zancadas extralargas cruzó la habitación.

Los pies de ella volaron del suelo en cuanto él la levantó y la hundió en su pecho. Aprieta, aprieta con fuerza para no perderla de nuevo. Entierra su rostro en su pelo para llenarse de ella.

Entonces, ella, con la voz quebrada, no sabe si por la presión en sus costillas o por la emoción que la partía en dos, le susurra:

—Lamento haberte preocupado, Tsuruga-san…

A Ren le da igual todo ahora mismo. Le da igual que lo vean así, le da igual lo que piensen. Solo sabe que tenerla en sus brazos es un don del cielo. Haberla perdido y haberla recuperado… Verla viva… Kyoko siente contra su oído el desbocado latir del corazón de Ren, hasta que nota unos suspiros violentos y entrecortados agitándose en su pecho.

Kyoko se retuerce un poco dentro de su abrazo para sacar una mano y, osada ella, acariciarle la mejilla.

—Tsuruga-san… —le dice con voz suave.

Ren la reacomoda en sus brazos e inclina la cabeza para prolongar la caricia de su mano en su piel.

—Tsuruga-san… Estoy bien, de veras…

Él lo niega. Pero el que no está bien es él. Se aferra a ella como aquella noche, cuando los fantasmas del pasado lo acosaban. Kyoko suspira, relajándose en sus brazos y abrazándole ella a su vez.

Mala idea…

Porque él responde a los pequeños brazos de Kyoko en su cuello apretándola aún más.

—M-Me… me vas… a asfixiar…, T-Tsuruga-san…

Y es solo entonces cuando Ren despierta de su pequeño milagro particular y la deposita lentamente en el suelo, sin soltarla aún.

Sus miradas enlazadas, los ojos brillantes, y las sonrisas de idiota feliz en sus caras. Ruborizados como dos niños de escuela. Ella mucho más que él, por supuesto.

—Perdona… —le dice él en voz baja.

Kyoko niega suavemente.

—No pasa nada, Tsuruga-san.

—Ren… Llámame Ren…

El susodicho pudo ver el rubor feroz extendiéndose hasta sus pequeñas orejas. Pero vio también en sus ojos una chispa de algo… ¿De qué? ¿De diversión?

—¡Tsuruga-san! Tres minutos es lo que has tardado en burlarte de mí… Has batido tu propio récord, sí señor…

Es entonces cuando a Ren se le escapa una carcajada alta, feliz y vibrante. Busca sus ojos al responderle.

—En absoluto, Mogami-san. Anda, compláceme… Yo te llamaré Kyoko y tú a mí, Ren.

—¿Por nuestro reencuentro? —pregunta ella, aún con dudas.

—Por nuestro reencuentro… —confirma él.

Y ya está. Ni una protesta, ni un reparo. Solo Kyoko y Ren… Como debe ser… Ren ni siquiera advierte que ella no le da el discurso habitual sobre los honoríficos. No se da cuenta. Lo único que llena su mente son los ojos en los que querría perderse.

Una de sus manos deja su cintura para jugar con un mechón azabache, mucho más largo que hace cuatro meses.

—Me gusta…

Y la consecuencia lógica de tamaña audacia no se hizo esperar. Kyoko se adornó de rubor sobre rubor, pero se quedó allí, frente a él.

—Sí, bueno… —ella se lleva la mano libre al cabello, despejándolo de su cara. Sus dedos se rozan por instante con los de Ren—. No tenía caso seguirme tiñendo… Así que recuperé mi color natural… —le dice ella como buenamente puede…—. Pero tú… —da un pasito atrás y lo mira de arriba abajo, analizándolo—. Tú has perdido peso… ¿No has estado comiendo, verdad?

Y Tsuruga Ren vuelve a estallar en una risa alegre que no tarda en contagiar a Kyoko.

No puede evitarlo. Es absurdamente feliz.

Dios, cómo la había echado de menos…


	17. Estás aquí

**ESTÁS AQUÍ**

—Esto… —la voz de Kyoko suena avergonzada—, Tsuruga-san, verás…, necesito las dos manos para servir el té…

Él sonríe como un niño que hubiera sido pillado robando galletas de la cocina, pero libera sus manos, aunque Megure advierte divertido cómo Tsuruga Ren se desplaza dos centímetros a su derecha, buscando la cercanía de la muchacha.

—Ren… —dice él.

—¿Disculpa? —responde ella sin mirar, pendiente de no derramar el té.

—Habíamos quedado en que me llamarías Ren… —ella entonces levanta la vista. El sonrojo no es más que una sombra pero estaba ahí.

—Que haya aceptado llamarte por tu nombre, no significa que sea fácil, Tsu-… —ella hace una pausa para corregirse y añadir con voz algo insegura—, Ren…

Un hombre como Megure ha visto muchas cosas en su vida… Muchas espantosas. Casi todas horribles. Pero nunca había visto brillar el sol dentro de una habitación… Quizás suene exagerado, irreal o demasiado fantasioso, pero eso fue lo que le pareció al policía cuando Tsuruga Ren, el llamado actor nº 1 de Japón, y cotizado modelo, se vio llamado por su nombre de pila por una muchacha que apenas levantaba un palmo del suelo, actriz sin debutar y de personalidad cuando menos 'fuera de lo corriente'.

Jamás sabrán cuántos quebraderos de cabeza le han causado estos dos…

Y todo gracias a la ayuda de aquellos dos desgraciados que tiene por colegas y amigos… ¿Cómo es posible que supieran a dónde mandar a Tsuruga-san? Si trabajan en otras divisiones, por Dios… De acuerdo con que los corrillos de oficina a veces son más rápidos que el procedimiento burocrático, pero esto rayaba ya en patio de vecinas. Toda la operación podía estar colgando de un hilo por culpa de un corazón desesperado… Si un civil como Tsuruga Ren tenía acceso a los movimientos de su división, cualquier otro también podría. Y eso era muy peligroso. Muchísimo… Especialmente para la muchacha… De seguro que alguien tenía que estar abriendo la boca…

En el salón solo quedan ellos tres. Los dos gorilas se han retirado, seguramente haciendo compañía a Satoki y a su malhumor. El muchacho nunca quiso que esta reunión se llevara a cabo. Megure lo entendía perfectamente… Es más, de ser otras las circunstancias, hubiera sido opinado lo mismo. Tsuruga Ren jamás hubiera visto a Mogami Kyoko.

Pero las cartas vinieron dadas de la forma en que lo hicieron, y no le quedó otra. La cría (porque ni siquiera era aún mayor de edad) había sido inflexible. Como le pasara algo a Tsuruga-san, a ella no le verían más el pelo. Arramblaría con sus cosas y jamás volverían a saber de ella. El caso es que de seguir así, algo le iba a pasar… Nadie tontea tanto tiempo con el barro sin mancharse los zapatos. Cualquier noche alguien se metería con él, le sacarían una navaja o le meterían un tiro. Y ahí se terminaría todo... A punto había estado de asignarle una 'sombra'. Pero ¿para qué? El muchacho no iba a parar. Si lo que Mogami-san le había dicho era cierto, no se detendría hasta dar con ella.

Pues bien, mejor controlar la situación y hacerlo según sus condiciones… Tampoco es que le disgustara un buen dramón romántico…

Lo hecho, hecho está…

* * *

Él no dejaba de mirarla. Intentaba que sus ojos no mostraran el ansia y el hambre de ella. Intentaba refrenar el ritmo acelerado de su respiración. Pero necesitaba sentirla… Necesitaba sentirla viva a su lado… Ya no tenía excusa para volver a tomar sus manos, así que se había sentado lo más cerca posible, de manera que al menos pudiera sentir su calor.

La ausencia la había vuelto más bella. Con el cabello más largo y del color que la naturaleza le dio. Así era ella… Natural y sin artificios. Hermosa… O quizás era solo su tonto corazón enamorado…

—Estás aquí… —se le escapó antes de darse cuenta.

—Pues claro que estoy aquí, Ts-Ren… —respondió ella con ese tono de quien constata lo evidente…

Él mira por un segundo a Megure, recordando que sigue ahí, antes de volver sus ojos a la figura amada.

—Kyoko… —era maravilloso decir su nombre…—, estuve en tu funeral… —un gesto de dolor cruzó sus rasgos—, recogí tus huesos… —"lloré tu muerte", le faltó añadir—, y sin embargo, estás aquí… Real, tangible… Viva… Me negué a creer que te imaginé… —Kyoko le otorga una sonrisa triste y dulce—. Me llevó meses encontrarte… Y cuando al fin lo consigo, estás custodiada por Megure Seita, el Director de la División contra el Crimen Organizado, Zona Centro-Este. Un mandamás. Un alto cargo. Y tú, fingiendo tu muerte ante todos. Muerta para el mundo… —Ren hace una pausa, toma aliento y lo exhala lentamente—. ¿Qué hacemos con las preguntas obvias? —Kyoko frunce el ceño, Megure se remueve inquieto—. Porque yo quiero explicaciones… ¿Qué demonios está pasando?


	18. Aquella noche

**AQUELLA NOCHE**

 _—Pero Kyoko… —protestó él. Sí, a veces se le escapaba el 'Kyoko'...—. ¿Cuál es la gracia de invitarte a cenar si haces tú la comida?_

 _La voz de Ren le recordó a Kyoko la de un niño al que no le hacen caso. Ella rió, alegre. Ren, al otro lado de la línea, sonrió también._

 _—Mi casa, mis reglas, Tsuruga-san…_

 _Ren resopló…_

 _—Está bien… Pero la próxima vez elijo yo el sitio._

 _—Me parece justo…_

 _—Hasta mañana, entonces… Buenas noches… —dice él._

 _—Buenas noches… —dice ella—. Hasta pronto…_

Con el teléfono aún en sus manos, Kyoko se estremeció de alegría anticipada. Mañana lo vería. Mañana volvía de Hokkaido y habían quedado para cenar. Casi-casi parecía una cita. Cosa que no era por supuesto… Yashiro-san estaría con ellos. Y además sería en el Darumaya. No era una cita. Para nada… Pero era inevitable que una parte traicionera de su cabecita pensara eso. Es que últimamente las cosas habían cambiado… Aunque no sabría decir qué era exactamente ni cuándo comenzó. ¿Quizás después de Guam? Sí, las cosas eran distintas. Era como si fueran más… más amigos, y menos kohai y senpai… Era como si las defensas que tan cuidadosamente había construido para proteger su maltrecho corazón no fueran más que arena al viento cuando él le hablaba. Y entonces esa parte rebelde suya, esa minúscula parte que pensaba por su propia cuenta y que nunca pudieron sofocar ni su madre ni Shotaro, se alzaba indómita y le hacía pensar en todos los '¿Y si…?' que su parte consciente aplastaba sin piedad… Había uno, el más fuerte de todos, el que más se resistía a ser sometido, que decía: 'Y si podían ser amigos, ¿podrían ser algo más?'. Pero no, claro, él nunca pensaría eso… No, él no la vería así… Aunque a veces… Últimamente…

Se pasó las manos por la cara, descartando el pensamiento y el irremediable sonrojo asociado. Basta de soñar despierta, se dijo. Tenía que atender sus obligaciones. La noche no había terminado y aún tenía trabajo por hacer…

* * *

Justo antes de acostarse, cuando ya el restaurante estaba cerrado, el Taisho aprestaba sus utensilios para la siguiente jornada y Okami-san redactaba la lista para ir al mercado bien temprano, Kyoko se preparó para ir a sacar la basura. Prestó especial atención a no equivocarse de bolsa. Era viernes y debía ser la bolsa reglamentaria para los desperdicios orgánicos. No podía colarse nada que no tocara esa noche. Las botellas y otros residuos quedarían para su día correspondiente.

Se puso la gorra con visera que tenía en el almacén especialmente para estos menesteres. Solo por si acaso… Salió al callejón cargando las dos bolsas, llegó al punto de recogida, levantó la red anti-cuervos y allí dejó su carga. Por mucho que le dijeran que de noche no atacaban, ella no se fiaba ni un pelo. Eran tremendamente agresivos cuando se trataba de su comida. Iban a por los ojos, los muy… Kyoko reprimió un escalofrío… No se acostumbraba a los malditos cuervos de Tokyo. Están por todas partes…

Ya tenía la mano en la puerta del Darumaya, cuando dos gatos que se celaban la asustaron al pasar corriendo junto a ella. Fue entonces cuando se fijó en el coche, al otro lado del callejón del Darumaya. Ella está bastante segura de que no estaba antes, aunque no podría jurarlo. Dos hombres conversaban fuera del vehículo. A pesar de que las luces nocturnas les daban una apariencia fantasmal, podía verlos bien. Uno, con la espalda apoyada contra la puerta, y las manos moviéndolas sin cesar. El otro, frente a él, algo mayor, bastante guapo para su edad, le recordó a su otou-san. El mismo cabello corto, bien peinado, y la misma postura elegante y serena. Hasta que sacó una pistola, la apoyó en la frente del más joven y disparó.

El mundo pareció congelarse. No, no era eso. Se ralentizó… Kyoko vio cómo su cabeza se movía hacia atrás, daba un golpe seco en el coche, para luego, con el mismo impulso, venirse hacia adelante, y caer de bruces, desmadejado y muerto, lentamente, muy lentamente, frente al hombre que se parecía a su otou-san.

El grito que resonó en el callejón era el suyo.

El hombre mayor, aún con la pistola en la mano, giró la cabeza y la miró. Kyoko sintió como si esos ojos le estuvieran robando el alma. Como si fueran dos agujeros negros que absorbieran toda vida y esta vez le hubiera tocado a ella. Su mano seguía en el picaporte, pero su cuerpo se negaba a obedecerle, petrificada. Aterrada.

El hombre empezó a caminar hacia ella, y ella seguía inmóvil, los ojos abiertos de par en par, con el pánico recorriéndole el espinazo en violentas oleadas, la garganta cerrada por un nuevo grito que la asfixiaba, pero incapaz de moverse, paralizada por esos pozos de oscuridad que la miraban. Cerca. Cada vez más cerca…

Pero un grupo de borrachos, seguramente buscando otro bar donde continuar su fiesta, entró por el otro lado del callejón, y sus voces desafinadas y alcohólicas lo interrumpieron. El hombre que en algún infausto momento pensó que se parecía a Hizuri Kuu los estudió durante dos segundos, y después le otorgó a Kyoko una mirada helada, pura promesa de sufrimiento y de muerte, antes de girarse, pasar junto al cadáver y entrar en su vehículo para desaparecer en la noche.

Luego, justo cuando vio aparecer puntos brillantes semejantes a estrellas y el mundo empezó a volverse negro, la puerta se abrió bruscamente tras ella, cayendo sobre el Taisho como un peso muerto...

* * *

Cuando Kyoko recuperó el conocimiento, estaba acostada sobre uno de los bancos del Darumaya, tapada con una manta ligera, con la Okami-san a su lado… ¿Por qué no estaba en su cama? ¿Qué hacía ella durmiendo en el restaurante? Oh, Dios mío, ¡qué vergüenza! Se quedó dormida mientras limpiaba, seguro… O quizás después de ir a tirar la basura… Sí, después de…

Y recordó…

Con el sabor de la náusea anunciando su llegada, se quitó la manta de encima, saltó del banco y, dejando a la Okami-san con la palabra en la boca, salió corriendo a la puerta trasera. La figura del Taisho se recortaba afuera, con la vista perdida en algo que ella no veía. Kyoko aminoró sus pasos, se detuvo bajo el dintel, como si la puerta fuera una última frontera invisible, e inspirando hondo, salió al callejón.

Una manta blanca tapaba el cuerpo. Paramédicos y policías uniformados se movían en sus quehaceres, con movimientos precisos, controlados… Rutinarios… Los borrachos de antes, sobrios por fuerza, se daban calor entre sí, muy juntos, junto a la pared. Un poco más allá, a ambos lados, dos ambulancias y dos coches patrullas bloqueaban el callejón.

Fue real. Vio morir a un hombre. Vio cómo lo mataban.

Y fue entonces cuando el cuerpo de Kyoko empezó a temblar, sus hombros se sacudieron violentamente mientras las lágrimas que la asaltaban le impidieron ver cómo el Taisho se acercaba. Solo cuando sintió sus brazos en torno a ella, el sollozo escapó de su garganta…

* * *

Después llegó la toma de declaraciones. ¿Qué hacía usted fuera a esas horas? ¿Qué vio? ¿Cuántos eran? ¿Cómo sucedió? ¿Cómo eran? Descríbalos. ¿Quién disparó? ¿Qué pasó después? ¿Cómo era el coche? ¿Vio la matrícula? Repítalo... Cuéntelo otra vez… ¿Qué vio? ¿Cuántos eran?...

Kyoko se vio obligada a revivir toda esa pesadilla, a contarla como si estuviera sucediendo una y otra vez ante sus ojos. Solo el apoyo silencioso del matrimonio del Darumaya, sentados junto a ella, uno cada a lado, como si la protegieran, le dio fuerzas para continuar su amargo relato.

Cuando al fin el policía se dio por satisfecho con sus respuestas, le permitieron retirarse. Poco a poco, el callejón se vació, el silencio volvió a la noche, pero los pensamientos que llenaban su mente le provocaban una sensación de vértigo que amenazaba con hacerla caer al suelo…

Okami-san, con gesto amable pero firme, la obligó a acostarse en su futón. En algún momento de la madrugada, se durmió, solo para ver su sueño asaltado por violentas escenas del asesinato y de unas manos que la buscaban para arrebatarle la vida. Cuando esas manos que traían la muerte la hallaron, se ciñeron en torno a su garganta, y empezaron a apretar. Ella intenta quitárselas de encima, intenta liberarse, pero le cuesta respirar, le falta el aire… Se asfixia… Se muere…

Dentro de su sueño, dentro de esta pesadilla, Kyoko oye la voz lejana de la Okami llamándola a gritos.


	19. Decisiones

**DECISIONES**

—Lo siguiente que supe era que Okami-san gritaba mi nombre y el humo no me dejaba respirar —a Kyoko aún le tiembla la voz al hablar. Siente el reconfortante apriete de la mano de Ren en las suyas, prestándole la fuerza y el valor para continuar con su historia.

—Yo sigo a partir de aquí si me permites, Mogami-san —intercedió Megure.

Kyoko asiente, sin apartar la vista de sus manos entrelazadas, perdida en los recuerdos de aquella noche.

—Se avisó a la policía, Mogami-san y los transeúntes declararon, se levantó acta y se autorizó el traslado del cadáver. Cuando fue identificado, a partir de su documentación, se me notificó. El difunto era Azuma Ayato, uno de los lugartenientes de Ohtani Ryokuryuu, jefe yakuza, el kumichō del Ryōsan-gumi. Gente muy peligrosa, como es evidente. Tú has visto los negocios en los que andan, Tsuruga-san… —ante el ceño fruncido de Kyoko, Ren confirma con apenas un movimiento de cabeza—. Pues bien, Azuma era informador nuestro. Quería ayuda para dejar esta vida de sangre y marcharse del país con su novia y su hijo recién nacido. Quería tener y mantener a su propia familia. Y para ello debía romper lazos con el Ryōsan-gumi… Cosa imposible, dada su alta posición en el clan… Jamás le dejarían marchar… Así que contactó con nosotros y le ofrecimos un trato: colaboración a cambio de un nuevo nombre y una nueva vida. Lástima que Ohtani lo descubrió y acabó con esos sueños… —Megure se llevó a los labios la taza de té, desde hace rato frío, más que nada por la necesidad de tomarse un minuto para sí, pensando en las tres vidas destruidas esa noche por el kumichō—. Se me informó de la muerte, pero cuando leí la declaración de Mogami-san, me quedé pasmado. No podía creer lo que estaba leyendo… Mogami-san dijo específicamente que el asesino se parecía a Hizuri Kuu —Ren se removió incómodo en su asiento. Megure y Kyoko se miraron brevemente—, a Hizuri Kuu, ¡el actor! ¿Puedes creerlo, Tsuruga-san? —Ren le dedicó una mirada confusa—. Si lo que sospechaba era verdad, el jefe del clan, Ohtani Ryokuryuu en persona, era quien había liquidado a nuestro informante. Un desgraciado honor para Azuma… Oh, el 'dragón verde' tenía que estar enojadísimo para ensuciarse las manos personalmente… Me dio igual la hora y salí a toda prisa para el Darumaya. Tenía que confirmar mi suposición, y de ser cierta, llevarme de allí a Mogami-san. Todavía estaba lejos cuando escuché por la emisora el aviso de incendio. Solo esperaba no llegar demasiado tarde…

Una puerta se abrió y de allí salió uno de los gorilas con una bandeja. Ren pudo ver atrás a Satoki, que los miraba con disgusto. Cuando Kyoko retiró el servicio de té, el tipo enorme dejó sobre la mesa la nueva bandeja, con café esta vez, y un tentempié nocturno. Ella le sonrió en agradecimiento y Ren podría jurar que el tipo también le sonrió a ella. No le gustó.

—En fin…, cuando llegué, el fuego estaba extinguido, del humo ya no quedaba sino sus marcas en las paredes y el olor en el aire, y los tres residentes estaban siendo atendidos en la parte delantera del restaurante, intacta. Lo primero que hice fue hablar con Mogami-san. Le enseñé fotos distintas, y confirmó lo que yo pensaba. Ohtani, el todopoderoso Ohtani, había matado a Azuma —Megure resopló—. ¿Sabes la de años que llevo detrás de él? ¿La de años que llevo intentando encerrarlo por algo, lo que sea? Lo he intentado todo… —volvió a resoplar, frustrado—. Y todos sus negocios son absolutamente legales. Y los que no lo son, no hay forma de vincularlo que resista en un juicio. Un cabrón inteligente, eso es lo que es… Un canalla muy listo… —a Ren no le gustó que se usaran tales palabras delante de Kyoko, pero ella ni se inmutó—. Pero ahora tenía a una muchacha que lo había visto cometer un asesinato. Oh, seguramente se libraría de la pena capital… Encontraría la forma de evitar la horca… El muy bastardo tiene una legión de abogados a su servicio… Pero en el peor de los casos, podía encerrarlo para siempre. De por vida… Porque ahora tenía un testigo…

Megure Seita inspira y deja salir el aire con fuerza. Ese fue el momento que lo cambió todo para la pequeña Mogami-san.

—Pero cuando quedó claro que el incendio había sido provocado, decidí matar a Mogami-san.

—¿Matarla? Pero Megure-san… Créeme, entiendo la importancia de Mogami-san en todo esto… ¿Pero llegar a tal extremo? ¿Destruyendo su vida y la de los demás? —su frustración era evidente—. ¿No podías haberle asignado protección?

—Tsuruga-san… —Megure le contestó con voz serena. Necesitaba que le prestara toda su atención—. Si esa noche el fuego hubiese alcanzado las bombonas de gas, no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación. Habrían muerto todos. Todos ellos. El Taisho, la Okami, y Mogami-san… —Kyoko y Ren no puede evitar el escalofrío. Ella tiembla—. Pura suerte que Okami-san se despertara. Escaparon por los pelos…

* * *

—¿Pero cómo me pide eso? Yo no… Yo tengo que trabajar hoy, y tengo una c-cita… Y en dos días tenemos que ayudar en el inventario de los vestuarios de LME… Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, Megure-san… No, no puedo hacerme la muerta…

Megure deja salir una exhalación profunda y la mira con ¿compasión? Kyoko se siente como cuando de niña en la escuela, el maestro le repetía a la clase por tercera vez la misma lección.

A su lado, la Okami y el Taisho están sentados en silencio, igual que hace unas horas, cuando tuvo que prestar declaración, porque la muchacha es menor de edad. Aunque cuasi-emancipada, son lo más parecido a unos tutores legales que tiene.

—No puede pedirme que renuncie a mi vida… —siguió diciendo Kyoko, de nuevo al borde de las lágrimas—. No puede hacerme esto…

—Mogami-san… No lo entiendes… Ya han venido a por ti. Han intentado matarte. Lo volverán a hacer —Kyoko niega con la cabeza, incapaz de creer lo que Megure le está pidiendo—. Tenemos que quitarte de en medio. No pararán. Tienen gente en todas partes. Saben dónde vives. Con quién vives. Sabrán dónde trabajas, si no lo han averiguado ya... Hoy has tenido suerte, Mogami-san. Un pequeño milagro, he de decir... Pero la próxima vez podría ser herido alguien que te importe, Mogami-san.

—No. No puedo…

El toque gentil de la mano de la Okami en la suya le hizo alzar la vista para buscar sus ojos. En ellos no había más que miedo y preocupación por ella. A Kyoko se le partió el alma.

—Los dioses saben que te echaremos de menos, Kyoko-chan, pero tienes que mirar por ti. Te queremos, y te queremos viva, aunque sea lejos de nosotros…

¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto? ¿Por qué les estaba pasando esto?

¿Cómo es que ella les causaba tanto sufrimiento? ¿Cómo les traía tanto dolor a quienes solo le habían hecho bien? A las dos personas que la acogieron con los brazos abiertos cuando se quedó sola en el mundo…

¿Cómo iba a vivir ella si algo malo les pasaba?

Su vida dejó de ser solo suya desde el mismo momento en que los puso en peligro.

—Está bien… —resopló rendida, rota y enojada… Un caos de emociones que la ponían del revés. Su vida jamás será igual—. ¿Cómo lo hacemos?

Oh, Megure sonrió. Pero la que se oyó fue la voz del Taisho, seria, firme y orgullosa.

—Kyoko-chan… —le dijo—. Eres actriz… Actúa.


	20. La actuación

**LA ACTUACIÓN**

Se quitó la bata y se quedó solo en pijama. Se maquilló para obtener ese tono azul grisáceo de los que perecen por asfixia. Se despeinó un poco, como si estuviera aún acostada. Luego se acostó sobre una de las mesas, cerró los ojos y la Okami sopló desde cierta distancia hollín sobre ella, solo un poco, imitando las partículas que el humo transporta consigo, y una nube negra ligera cayó sobre su rostro. Luchó contra las ganas de pasarse las manos por la cara. Era molesto…

—No abras los ojos… No hables… —le dijo.

Sintió entonces cómo cada una de sus manos era envuelta en otras. Las de la Okami, frías, siempre gentiles, y las del Taisho, ásperas y toscas, pero tomando las suyas con delicadeza.

—Siempre estarás en nuestros corazones… —dijo ella con ternura.

—Vive… —dijo la voz ronca del Taisho.

Kyoko combatió las lágrimas que amenazaban estropear su maquillaje. Debía ser fuerte. Por ella misma. Pero sobre todo, por ellos. Le habían hecho el regalo más hermoso que nadie le había dado. Una familia real. Puede que no una familia típica, todo besos y demostraciones empalagosas. Eso no. Pero sí que siempre sintió su afecto sincero y su apoyo sin condiciones. Incluso en sus silencios, en sus gestos breves y medidos, ella siempre percibió la fuerza del vínculo que se había creado entre ellos. La habían acogido cuando se quedó sola y rota, y la habían hecho suya. Le habían enseñado a volver a ser fuerte y a no rendirse jamás. Le habían enseñado a volver a ponerse en pie.

Jamás podrá devolverles merced tan grande…

Apretó con firmeza las manos que tenían las suyas, espantó el dolor y la tristeza y niveló su respiración. Estaba empezando a entrar en carácter.

—No, la mascarilla no, Satoki. Tiene que quedar claro que es ella. Debe vérsele bien la cara… —dijo Megure.

Oyó el sonido metálico de lo que supuso sería la camilla acercándose hasta llegar a su lado.

—Mogami-san, vamos a ponerte en la camilla. No te muevas.

Sintió luego manos firmes alzándola en peso, desplazándola hacia un lado, y luego el lecho acolchado y duro. Una sábana tosca la cubrió, y de nuevo la voz de Megure.

—Que parezca que ha caído por casualidad.

Los sintió arreglando y reajustando los pliegues de esa sábana convertida en improvisado sudario.

—Prepárate, Mogami-san… Medio minuto a partir de aquí… Lo que se tarde en llegar a la ambulancia…

Ella asintió muy levemente. Redujo al mínimo su respiración, la boca entreabierta, los ojos cerrados mirando un punto fijo de su negrura… Invocando la serenidad de los dioses, su pecho ya casi no se movía… Inmóvil…

Megure la observó. Tenía uno que estar muy cerca para poder apreciar la respiración breve, y el pulso de vida que latía en su cuello.

Oyó el crujido de la puerta principal al abrirse, el chirrido de las ruedas de su camilla, y de repente, el aire frío de la noche golpeándole en el rostro. Inmóvil… A través de los párpados cerrados, sintió los fulgores de luces parpadeantes y de flashes brillantes. Inmóvil… Escuchó cómo el murmullo de curiosos y morbosos aumentaba de volumen. Muerta… Luego, el golpe con la ambulancia al plegarse las patas de la camilla, el trasiego de una persona en torno a ella, otra sentándose al volante, y finalmente, un portazo. El vehículo arrancó y empezó a moverse.

—Tu mejor actuación sin duda, Mogami-san… —le dijo después una voz risueña—. Ya puedes abrir los ojos.

Un muchacho joven, más o menos de la edad de Yashiro-san, con la sonrisa en el rostro y en la mirada, le ofrecía una toalla mojada.

—Satoki Hiroshi, a tu servicio… —se llevó la mano al pecho como saludo—. Enhorabuena… Estás oficialmente muerta…

A Kyoko un puño de hielo y miedo le pateó el estómago.

* * *

—Por supuesto, contábamos con el cordón de seguridad establecido para mantener lejos a los curiosos, y sobre todo, para que hubiera cierta distancia entre las cámaras y Mogami-san. Eran mis hombres quienes la trasladaron y la sacaron de allí —Megure chasqueó la lengua—. La gente solo ve los cascos y el uniforme de los paramédicos… Toda la atención se la llevó Mogami-san…

—Yo vi esas fotos…—dice Ren, la voz muy baja. Kyoko inclina la cabeza para escucharle mejor—. Realmente parecías muerta… —Ren calla, perdido en los recuerdos de esas imágenes. Hasta que siente el apretón firme de las manos de Kyoko entre las suyas, y alza la vista para encontrarse de nuevo con el oro de sus ojos.

—Estuve en tu funeral… —continúa él. Son tantas aún las preguntas…—. Yo te vi, vi tu vestido…

—Era mío, sí. Me parecía horrible no hacer algo por alguien que iba a ocupar mi lugar… —explicó Kyoko.

—Y le diste tu mejor vestido… —terminó él.

—Sí…

—¿Quién era? —pregunta él, animándola a proseguir.

—Una pobre muchacha sin nadie en el mundo… —responde Kyoko, la tristeza en su voz.

—Siempre hay cadáveres sin reclamar en la morgue… —añade Megure en el mismo tono.

—Bien, ahora la pregunta del millón… —Ren se dirige al policía—. ¿Cuánto más va a durar esto? Mejor dicho, ¿cómo va a terminar esto?

Megure inhala aire… Es un tema delicado, que ha hablado mil veces con la interesada, y siempre con la misma respuesta…

—No lo sé…

—¡Que no lo…! Ah, no… Mogami-san no puede continuar así indefinidamente… No puede pedirle que renuncie a todo… Ella… Ella se ha construido una vida ahí fuera…

—Es su vida la que protejo, Tsuruga-san…

—¿Que la protege? ¿Igual que protegió a su informador? No me haga reír, Megure-san… —el sarcasmo de Ren es como un latigazo y Megure acusa el golpe. Sí, Azuma Ayato debería seguir vivo. Pero no lo está. Aún no sabe cómo fue descubierto. Cuatro meses y aún no sabe cómo el Ryōsan-gumi lo supo… Le mata, le atormenta, le reconcome el alma, no haber sido capaz de mantenerlo a salvo…

—No pudimos protegerle a él, pero a ella sí. Estoy dando todo por hacerlo... Quiero que entiendas una cosa… Que te quede bien claro… Traerte aquí ya es un error. Va en contra de todo sentido común… Pero ella… —y señaló a Kyoko, que tuvo el buen juicio de hacerse la despistada—, ella insistió. Dijo que te meterías en mil líos para encontrarla. Que no ibas a parar. Y no se equivocó. Estás aquí solo porque ella me amenazó con desaparecer, con dejarme sin caso en los juzgados… Estás aquí porque yo he lo he querido, porque yo he accedido a su… —mueve las manos en un ademán vago—, a su chantaje… Porque esta es la única oportunidad que he tenido en años de trincar a Ohtani —resopló Megure para deshacerse del enojo—. Realmente no sé cómo va a acabar esto para Mogami-san… No tengo ni idea… El juicio ni siquiera se ha incoado, por culpa de no sé qué defectos de forma, y en tanto no se subsanen los malditos procedimientos burocráticos, eternos como el hambre de los pobres, Mogami-san debe ser protegida hasta que declare…

—Y luego, ¿qué? —interrumpe Ren amargamente—. ¿Se acabó y ya está? ¿Piensa dejársela a los lobos?

—Luego pueden pasar dos cosas… —Megure toma aire lentamente, dando voz al pensamiento que lleva meses dando vueltas en su cabeza—. Yo mantengo la esperanza de que un juicio mediático, que involucre a la prensa nacional, a la opinión pública y a los estamentos oficiales, la haga tan conocida, tan visible ante los medios, que el solo hecho de que Mogami-san se rompiera una uña apuntara al clan, y eso les trajera atención no deseada, más aún de la que ya tendrían, sobre sus actividades, las legales y las que no lo son… Eso en el mejor de los casos, pero lo más seguro es que Mogami-san pierda para siempre la vida que conoce, su nombre, su carrera… La gente que la quiere… Lo dejaría todo atrás… —Megure alza las manos ante él, en un gesto que indica la inevitabilidad de las cosas que están fuera de su alcance—. Tendríamos que darle una nueva vida en algún sitio donde el clan no la encontrara nunca…

Ren lo sabía. Una parte de él siempre lo supo… El aliento se le atasca en la garganta, la sangre en sus venas se detiene, y luego el aire abandona violentamente los pulmones. Y durante un instante, un doloroso segundo, vuelve a sentir sobre sus hombros la horrible carga de una vida sin Kyoko… Y lo revive todo de nuevo…

—Dejar todo atrás… —dice a media voz. Dejarlo a él atrás. Volver a vivir sin ella… Volver a los días grises… Además, Ren sabe perfectamente lo que se siente cuando lo dejas todo atrás… El vacío que te desgarra las entrañas, el hueco en el pecho como herida abierta, el dolor del abandono de los seres amados… No quería eso para Kyoko…

—Pero nos estamos adelantando a los acontecimientos, Tsuruga-san… Aún no hemos llegado a esa parte. Ahora mismo, Mogami-san debe seguir permaneciendo muerta para el mundo —Megure clava sus ojos de hielo en los de Ren, que aún arden de dolor—. No puedes decir que está viva, Tsuruga-san, evidentemente... Bastante has meneado el avispero como para poner gente tras tu pista. Tus aventuras nocturnas se han terminado, ¿entiendes? —el aludido afirma con la cabeza en silencio. Su mano inconscientemente vuelve a buscar la de Kyoko—. No quiero tener que enterarme de que te han detenido en una redada o de que te han rajado en un callejón. ¿Queda claro? —Kyoko reprime un escalofrío. Iba a añadir algo, pero Megure aún no ha terminado con el actor—. Y otra cosa… Cada pocos días trasladamos a Mogami-san. No serviría de nada que intentaras localizar esta casa. Ni siquiera lo intentes… Y ahora…, despídete, que nos vamos.

A Megure le divierte ver el ramalazo de ira que cruza por los ojos de Ren. Por supuesto que no quiere irse. ¿Cómo va a dejarla ahora que la ha encontrado? Ah, el amor joven…, qué bonito es…

—Tienes que irte, Ts-Ren… —le dice Kyoko.

—No.

—Sí —dice Megure—. Ya te haré saber cuándo puedes volver a visitarla.

—¿Puedo volver? —pregunta con los ojos y la voz llenos de sorpresa.

—Me parece que no tengo opción en esto… —replica Megure con fingida seriedad.

—No quiero dejarte... —le dice luego Ren a Kyoko. Ella se levanta muy despacio, y con gentileza hace que él también. Están de pie, frente a frente, casi tocándose. Él, conteniendo las ganas de llevársela de allí y perderse juntos, donde nadie pudiera encontrarlos. Ella, fingiendo una serenidad que no tiene, mientras le pide a su pobre corazón que aguante un poco más.

—Pero debes —dice finalmente ella—. ¿Y tu trabajo? ¿Y la gente que depende de él? ¿Qué hay del respeto al trabajo de los demás? Si no vas a trabajar, estarás obstaculizando y entorpeciendo el trabajo de mucha gente, Ren…

—Has dicho Ren… Sin titubear ni un poquito —lo que Kyoko ve en sus ojos es lo mismo que lo que hay en los suyos…

—Sí, eso. Ren… —y le da un golpecito en el antebrazo—. Así que ya sabes…

Él sonríe. Y como si lo hubiera hecho siempre, como si lo llevara haciendo eternidades, la abraza y la entierra de nuevo entre sus brazos.

—Está bien, Kyoko —le dice al oído, recreándose en su nombre—. Como desees…

A Kyoko esas dos palabras le traen recuerdos de una película que vio una vez, de aventuras, espadas, villanos y piratas legendarios…, sobre una princesa y su amor verdadero… _Como desees…_

Y mientras lucha por no romperse en pedazos, viendo al hombre que ama salir de la habitación, escucha tras ella la voz tranquila de Megure.

—Me parece que este chico no es solo tu senpai, Mogami-san.

Ella sonríe con tristeza, y sin apartar los ojos de la puerta por la que ha salido el amor de su vida, responde:

—Es mucho más que eso, Megure-san… Mucho más…


	21. Esperándote

_Mis disculpas por no poder haberlo tenido a tiempo._

 _En compensación, capítulo extra-largo :)_

* * *

 **ESPERÁNDOTE**

Los primeros días estuvo a punto de volverse loca…

Estaba muerta… Muerta para Moko-san, muerta para Tsuruga-san… Muerta para el pequeño mundo que había logrado construirse… No podía ni imaginar el dolor que le estaría causando a aquellos que le importaban… A su adorada Kanae, dura y fuerte como la piedra más hermosa… A la pequeña María, que había vuelto a perder a un ser amado, la pequeña hermana que la vida le regaló… Chiori, Takarada-san, los Ishibashi, Yashiro-san… Él…

Iba a perderlo todo…

Iba a quedarse sola de nuevo…

Había perdido su trabajo, su carrera, sus estudios… Arrancada de raíz de la vida que una vez conoció, dando vueltas por todo Tokyo, cambiando de un sitio a otro… No más de seis horas en el mismo sitio… Siempre a la carrera… Vértigo, vértigo, sueños, pesadillas, gritos sofocados, y de nuevo los cristales negros de un coche… Otra vez en marcha, otra vez a esconderla… Moviéndose, ocultándose… Caras desconocidas, que cambiaban rápido, que la llevaban sin hablar de un apartamento vacío a una habitación de hotel… Y vuelta a empezar…

Un día paró.

Un día todo se detuvo.

Esa tarde llegó Megure. Satoki le seguía, con una caja en sus brazos y un bolso de viaje colgado del pecho. Su sonrisa desentonaba con el semblante serio de su jefe. Delante de una taza de té, preparada por uno de sus guardianes, Megure empezó a hablar.

Le explicaron cómo iba a ser su vida hasta que declarase en el juicio. Cómo se organizarían los turnos de vigilancia, los días en cada piso franco, los nombres de quiénes la custodiarían, qué es lo que podía y lo que no podía hacer con su tiempo entre cuatro paredes… Luego le habló sobre su futuro. Megure lo hizo lo mejor que supo. Fue realista sin resultar frío… Práctico… Eficaz… Le expuso todas sus opciones. Contestó a todas sus dudas y sobre todo, no le ocultó la verdad. Que puede que jamás recuperase su vida. Que tuviera que empezar de nuevo, en otro sitio, con otro nombre. Y que nunca, nunca-nunca, debía volver a actuar. Puede que fuera una novata, pero era conocida. Y además, la prensa no había hecho otra cosa que publicar su cara en todos los medios. Así que no. No valía el riesgo…

En la bolsa que le trajeron estaba su propia ropa, y en la caja, sus libros de texto y sus apuntes, porque el Taisho, le dijeron, había insistido en que debía seguir estudiando, y que debía estar lista y preparada para cuando la ocasión lo requiriera. Ella sabe que era su forma de hacerle saber que iba a volver. Si se presentaba a esos exámenes, sería porque había vuelto, porque estaría de nuevo con ellos. En la bolsa, cuidadosamente envueltos en su pijama, la Okami había guardado sus bienes más preciados, la mágica Corn y Princesa Rosa. Con ellos había dos darumas pequeñitos, de madera, rojo intenso uno y amarillo brillante el otro, con solo el ojo derecho pintado. El izquierdo no se pintaría hasta que el deseo solicitado se cumpliera, como eterno recordatorio de un deseo. Un mensaje de su Okami-san. Suerte y buena fortuna el rojo, y el amarillo para seguridad y protección. Se sintió ligera. Sintió un peso levantarse de su corazón. Ahí fuera sabían que ella vivía y rezaban por su vuelta. El Taisho y Okami-san protegerían su secreto, y lo más importante: la recordarían. Ellos no la olvidarían.

Sus guardianes eran siempre los mismos. Cambiaban los días y los turnos, pero invariablemente eran las mismas caras... Siempre eran amables, pero la trataban con cierta distancia, como si temieran crear lazos con ella, como si fuera una cosita que se fuera a romper en cualquier momento… O como si fuera a dejar de existir si apartaban la vista de ella un momento. También estaba Satoki, con sus tonterías, que de vez en cuando le arrancaban alguna sonrisa, y Megure, con sus visitas sin previo aviso, constantemente supervisando y comprobando que todo se estuviera haciendo bien, y que estuviera cómoda y a salvo. De alguna manera le recordaba a su Taisho... Y luego estaban los 'chicos'…

Sus chicos, dos gorilas inmensos que hacían sombra… Los mismos que conocería Ren la noche en que le permitieron ver a Kyoko.

Morinaga no hablaba mucho, pero escuchaba atentamente… Después de hacer las comprobaciones de seguridad, se sentaba junto a la muchacha, normalmente estudiando o pasando canales en la televisión, y se ponía a dibujar. Como eran los suyos dibujos al carboncillos, llenos de detalles, siempre estaba con las manos manchadas de negro. En una ocasión le regaló a Kyoko una lámina en la que seis etéreas hadas danzaban en círculo en un claro lleno de flores… De más está decir que la imaginación de Kyoko se disparó y en su cabeza acabó ella danzando con las mágicas criaturas.

El segundo de sus chicos se llamaba Tatsukura, entrenador del equipo de softball de su niña (una criatura preciosa, de siete añitos, que había salido a su madre, gracias sean dadas a Kami-sama, decía…) y artífice de los más exquisitos muffins de chocolate y nueces que haya probado en su vida (o en su muerte…, que para el caso es lo mismo…). Oh, se pasaban horas intercambiando recetas o realizando experimentos de alto riesgo en la cocina… Almas gemelas culinariamente hablando. La cocina con el Taisho era relajante, tranquilizadora, con movimientos precisos, exactos, donde cada gesto tenía un propósito y un fin. Pero cocinar con Tatsukura era una fiesta. Una aventura… Ver a ese hombre enorme mezclando harina, huevos y lo que se ofreciera, con una sola mano, mientras con la otra atendía sartenes y calderos, y cómo las verduras volaban de un lado a otro de la cocina… Casi era mágico… Y tenía tal habilidad con la técnica del katsura-muki que creaba flores hermosísimas que dejaban en absoluta vergüenza a aquella que le había valido la entrada en LME.

Les solía tocar los turnos juntos, y Tatsukura, gran conversador, les hacía hablar casi sin querer, sí, también a Morinaga… Y entre uno y otro, acabaron sonsacándole toda su vida (más Tatsukura que Morinaga, hay que decirlo…). Pronto llegaron a una conclusión. Ellos insistían en que lo más probable era que su senpai estuviera enamorado de ella, pero que callaba debido a su corazón roto y su disposición anti-romántica, porque no por nada era el miembro nº 1 de la sección Love Me.

Ella lo negaba por supuesto, pues tal idea no podía ser cierta. De nada valía que ella, en la soledad de su dormitorio, ya lo hubiera pensado mil veces… Aunque oírlo en voz alta, de boca de otros, se sentía como una abominación, por más que negarlo le rompiera el corazón… Se sentía desleal con su senpai por rebajarlo al nivel de 'gustarle' una poca cosa como ella.

Pero la idea quedó ahí… Y todos los 'Y si…' que alguna vez pensó, volvieron a despertar…

Y cierta conversación con un pollo, también…

* * *

Solo Megure le traía noticias del Darumaya, muy de tarde en tarde. Debía hacerse con cuidado, pues alguien como él podría estar siendo vigilado. Sus hombres y él adoptaban mil precauciones en sus desplazamientos, pero todo cuidado es siempre poco. Y más con la yakuza involucrada. Del resto de sus seres queridos y conocidos se enteraba por la televisión. Como no le dejaban conectarse a internet, se encontró viendo más programas de corazón y variedades como nunca antes… Ciertamente era una ventaja que estuvieran en el mundo del espectáculo… Pero sobre todo, lo buscaba a él. Bebía de cada cotilleo, de cada anuncio o dorama emitido, de cada rumor que lo involucrara a él… Todos decían lo mismo… La misteriosa desaparición de Tsuruga Ren… LME no daba explicaciones sobre su ausencia. Y eso a Kyoko la mataba… La angustia del no saber hacía que sus sueños se poblaran de pesadillas en las que la oscuridad lo alcanzaba y él se rendía y no luchaba por escapar, hasta hundirse en el abismo y desaparecer… Porque ella no estaba a su lado para rescatarlo, como aquella vez…

Una noche lo vio. La noticia de la semana: Tsuruga Ren vuelve a la escena. El vídeo era muy corto. Yashiro-san y él saliendo del coche y entrando en los estudios, sin contestar a las preguntas impertinentes y maleducadas de los paparazzi que por allí revoloteaban. Pero para Kyoko está claro. Ha perdido peso, y en sus ojos hundidos Kyoko apuesta a que se ha usado el corrector antiojeras. Seguro que no ha estado comiendo bien… Ni durmiendo. Oh, seguía igual de atractivo como siempre. Un hombre como él tendría que estar lleno de cicatrices para dejar de serlo (e incluso así, ella tenía sus dudas…). Pero además, su semblante serio, sin dignarse siquiera a otorgarle a los buitres su aterradora falsa sonrisa, le decía a Kyoko que las cosas no estaban bien con él… Se le encogió el corazón al verlo en tal estado…

Los programas empezaron a comentar la vuelta al trabajo de Tsuruga Ren, y volvieron los rumores malintencionados sobre su ausencia. Una pasión tórrida, una clínica de desintoxicación, un secuestro, e incluso alguno deja caer la idea de un luto privado curando la pena por la muerte de su querida-kohai-y-más-que-probable-amante… A Kyoko le dieron ganas de vomitar… Jamás entenderá esa obsesión por meterse en las vidas ajenas, por saber los detalles íntimos y privados de un desconocido. Porque por muy famosos que sean, pocos los conocen… Y si no los saben, los inventan. Agh, despreciable… La gente se enamora de su personalidad pública pero ignoran a la verdadera persona que hay tras las máscaras… Y pocos conocen a Tsuruga Ren… Oh sí, todos saben que es guapo, extremadamente amable y caballeroso, pero pocos han visto, y menos aún, sufrido en carne propia, su malhumor o su enojo, o su extraño sentido del humor, lleno de burlas y chanzas. Tampoco saben lo generoso en su perdón que es, ni su preocupación genuina por aquellos que le importan, ni su sonrisa verdadera, reservada solo para su círculo más íntimo. Y jamás sabrán de sus pesadillas o del pasado oscuro con el que carga y que le acecha por las noches…

No… No conocen al hombre que hay detrás de Tsuruga Ren.

Y una tarde en que la trasladaban a su siguiente refugio, pocos días después, cuando jamás pensó volver a escuchar su voz, oyó cómo él gritaba su nombre. Su cuerpo se paralizó, el aire se atascó en su garganta, y justo cuando pudo girar la cabeza y susurrar '¿Tsuruga-san?', sus guardianes tiraron de ella y se la llevaron de allí a toda prisa. ¡Dios mío! ¡Era él! Increíble…, como si fuera una película en blanco y negro, como si fuera parte de un guión de cine…, de todos los hoteles de Tokyo tenía que venir al suyo… Ella ya no pensaba, paralizada por la conmoción, y su cuerpo, que no le respondía, era prácticamente transportado en volandas a través de los pasillos de servicio hasta huir por la zona de carga y descarga del hotel. Mucho más tarde, casi de madrugada, Megure la sometió a un interrogatorio al respecto. Por más que se empeñara ella en manifestarles que Tsuruga Ren jamás sería una amenaza para ella, Megure tenía sus dudas. Decidieron trasladarla de nuevo un par de horas después. Por si acaso…

Las semanas pasaron, copias unas de otras, con sus mismas rutinas, salvo en la ubicación. Hasta el día en que Megure entró por la puerta hecho un basilisco. Sí, ese animal de leyenda que te mataba al instante si tus ojos osaban cruzarse con los suyos. Los gestos bruscos y enojados de Megure hicieron que Kyoko se encogiera y cerrara los ojos anticipando un golpe que —ella sabía— jamás iba a llegar. Cuando por fin se atrevió a abrirlos, pudo ver a Megure, de pie frente a ella, conteniendo su ira mal dirigida. Le lanzó al regazo un expediente y le dijo:

—¿Cómo demonios ha llegado hasta mí?

Ella, intentando serenarse igual que Megure, aunque por razones distintas, respiró hondo antes de abrir el expediente que tan 'amablemente' le cedió Megure.

Lo primero que vio fue una foto de Tsuruga Ren, su senpai, sujeta con un clip. Frunció el ceño extrañada. Le seguía una serie de fotocopias: una partida de nacimiento, un pasaporte, un historial con los coches registrados a su nombre, una solicitud para el uso oficial de un nombre artístico, una ficha policial de menores, escrita en inglés, con casi todas las líneas tachadas en negro, y finalmente, y esto fue lo que hizo que su corazón empezara a volverse loco, un recorte de periódico, también en inglés, de un accidente de tráfico ocurrido hace siete años. Con reportaje fotográfico incluido.

Todos tenían en común el mismo nombre: Hizuri Kuon.

Salvo que la foto del principio es Tsuruga Ren.

Salvo que la foto de hace siete años es su Corn adolescente.

Salvo que Tsuruga Ren es Hizuri Kuon.

Su Corn… Su príncipe de las hadas…

Kyoko empezó a ver puntitos centelleantes que danzaban ante sus ojos, brillando como diminutas estrellas. Después vino el zumbido en sus oídos que anunciaba el desmayo inminente. Megure seguía hablando y Kyoko le escuchaba lejano, como si estuviera hablando desde dentro de una caja… Después, todo fue oscuridad…

* * *

Cuando despertó se sorprendió al encontrarse con tres rostros ansiosos que la estaban mirando preocupados. Ella no pudo evitar el sobresalto. Se llevó la mano al pecho, y la otra resulta que la tenía Morinaga, que le estaba ayudando a incorporarse lentamente. Ahogó un gemido cuando recordó el motivo de su desmayo y se lanzó a por los papeles que ahora estaban en la mesa. Volvió a leerlos, devorando cada fragmento de la información contenida allí.

Hizuri Kuon. Tsuruga Ren. Hizuri Kuon…

Corn…

El joven Hizuri Kuon es su Corn…

Tsuruga Ren es Corn. El Corn de Guam…

El mundo amenazó con oscurecerse nuevamente.

—Mogami-san… —le dijo Megure.

Kyoko seguía sometida al vértigo de emociones que la estaban volviendo del revés. Es que jamás pasó por su cabeza… No, no puede ni pensarlo… Jamás pasó por su cabeza que aquel Corn que la besó en Guam fuera realmente Tsuruga-san. Bueno, Hizuri Kuon…

Vueltas, vueltas, y más vueltas… Ahí estaba. La pieza final. La razón del abismo de oscuridad. La razón de sus pesadillas. Atropello y fuga con resultado mortal. Rick. Su amigo. Peleas. Combates. Apuestas. Sangre en las manos…

La razón por la que no se permitía ser feliz…

Su castigo…

Y luego, como si Megure por fin se diera cuenta de que una simple civil sin acreditación de seguridad alguna no debería estar viendo estas cosas, le arrebató el expediente de las manos… Pero ya era tarde. Ya el daño estaba hecho…

—Mogami-san… —repitió Megure.

Al oír de nuevo su voz, Kyoko volvió de donde fuera que sus reflexiones la habían llevado. Alzó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Sí, Megure-san? —le dijo ella con su voz de Okami. Una voz cordial pero que no revela nada. Un muro de educación y urbanidad. Un muro tras el que esconderse…

—No sabías nada de esto, ¿verdad? —preguntó levantando los papeles frente a él.

—A la vista está que no, Megure-san… —cruzó las manos sobre el regazo, y enderezó la espalda—. Dígame... ¿Qué ha ocurrido hoy para tenerle así?

Megure entrecerró los ojos decidiendo si contarle o no lo que había sucedido… Pero ya que había sido él quien había entrado en tromba lanzando las bombas sobre Tsuruga Ren, pues bueno…, más valía contar la historia completa…

—Se ha presentado hoy en mi despacho preguntando por ti, Mogami-san. ¿Cómo demonios lo ha hecho? ¿Cómo ha llegado precisamente a mí? ¿Cómo redemonios sabe que te tengo? —alzó las manos en un gesto de frustración y soltó un rezongo que solo Kyoko oyó—. ¿Sabes que este hombre lleva más de un mes intentando que el Taisho y la Okami le confirmen que estás viva? —las manos de Kyoko se aprietan con más fuerza—. No, claro que no lo sabes… Porque desgraciadamente te vio. Y eso no puede cambiarse… Yo he intentado hacerle ver que se equivocó y todo eso… Que se confundió y punto. Pero eso no explica cómo demonios se me pone delante y me llama mentiroso a la cara…

Kyoko reprime una sonrisa antes de contestarle.

—Hmm, pero después de todo, sí que le estaba mintiendo, ¿verdad?

Ese comentario le vale a Kyoko una mirada cargada de puñales por parte del policía.

—Lo vuelvo a repetir… ¿Cómo demonios lo ha hecho?

—No tengo la menor idea, Megure-san… —el aura de inocencia que la rodea es auténtica. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo ella?

—Este hombre nos traerá problemas, lo sé…

Kyoko suspira, le sonríe suavemente al policía y comenta:

—Él nunca se rendirá, Megure-san…

* * *

A pesar de sus chicos y de estas rutinas creadas, la mayor parte del tiempo Kyoko estaba a solas con sus pensamientos. Cosa peligrosa para alguien enamorado que lo ha perdido todo. Y pasó lo inevitable… Empezó a pensar '¿Y si es verdad?', '¿Y si es verdad que él me ama?'.

Especialmente después de esa noche, en todos sus sueños el verde se mezclaba con el castaño, y besos robados y declaraciones de amor del príncipe de las hadas se repetían sin fin. Y ya despierta, se pasaba horas frente a sus descuidados apuntes considerando sus momentos con él… Reinterpretando cada gesto, cada mirada, cada beso que no llegó a ser…

El accidente de tráfico durante el rodaje, la noche de los hermanos Heel…

Es que parecía que era ella quien lo salvaba de la oscuridad… Si fuera sincera consigo misma, diría que era ella misma quien lo rescataba una y otra vez… Demonios, él se lo dijo… Se lo dijo en Guam, 'Gracias. Has sido mi salvación'. Y en más de un sentido, si interpreta bien las cosas…

Pensando… Pensando…

Todo lo que sabe de él, todo lo que ha vivido con él, ahora tiene sentido… Hay cosas que desconoce, desde luego, por ejemplo, cómo fueron su padre y él capaces de tratarse como dos desconocidos, o por qué no mantiene contacto con sus padres. Pero sí que sabe por qué mantiene al mundo tras un muro… La culpa y el remordimiento. Su condena. Apostaría cualquier cosa a que ese reloj roto que siempre lleva consigo tiene algo que ver en esta negra historia suya. Sus grilletes… Resulta que Kyoko entiende bien de muros. Lleva haciéndolo toda su vida… Los muros, o las cajas, que para el caso es lo mismo, se construyen para evitar el daño, para no ser rotos de nuevo. Pero al hacerlo, uno deja cualquier posibilidad de dicha o felicidad por fuera… Y eso es tan solo una vida a medias…

Pero son sus conversaciones con el pollo (o polli-pato) las principales escenas a las que su memoria siempre vuelve. Es ella. Tiene que ser ella… Si usamos la lógica (y la hipótesis de sus chicos sugiere el mismo resultado…), no hay nadie más en su vida que encaje en su descripción…

Es ella…

La ama.

Y otro de esos días iguales, vuelve Megure hecho una fiera farfullando improperios contra Tsuruga Ren… Que si es un grano en el culo, que le está tocando las narices, que esas aventuras nocturnas solo van a conseguir que lo maten… Esa es la noche en que una muchacha, personificando a una furia del infierno de cabellos negros y ojos de oro, rodeada de todo su séquito sobrenatural, realiza con Megure el trato de una vida por otra… No es una amenaza. Es una exigencia. Una vil manipulación.

Un chantaje.

Porque él la está buscando.

Y no parará.

Él no va a rendirse…

Y la noche última en que Megure transige y cede, cual junco doblado al viento más fuerte (más que nada porque no le queda otra, aunque no debe olvidarse ese punto atrayente de ser espectador de primera fila de un dorama romántico real), ella lo sabe.

Primero ve cómo sus chicos reciben mensajes al mismo tiempo. Se miran entre sí y después la miran a ella. Luego revisan por enésima vez el perímetro, las alarmas y los accesos. Miran el reloj constantemente. Vuelven a revisarlo todo. Vuelven a mirarla. Con aparente paso firme, Kyoko se pone en pie, va hasta la cocina y pone agua al fuego para un té. Lo deja reposando y luego regresa a su dormitorio y se sienta en la cama. Esperando. Las manos le tiemblan, el corazón le va a mil. Los nervios se la comen… Sabe que él viene. Algo dentro de ella vibra como nunca antes. Teme, y a la vez desea, que él la haya encontrado. Porque en su cabeza, hace semanas que un pensamiento se le clava en el alma una y otra vez: "Si de veras me ama, me encontrará…".

Pues bien…

La encontró…

* * *

Y ahora, verlo marchar solo hace que su pobre corazón sangre una vez más. Porque todos los sueños morirán antes incluso de nacer. Ni siquiera lo intentes… Soñar con una vida a su lado solo es eso. Un sueño… Una historia de amor muerta antes de empezar. La nada… Ni siquiera podrá volver a ser su kohai. Ni siquiera volverá a encontrárselo por los pasillos de LME. Porque todo eso se acabó. Ya no vivirá la vida que se supone le aguardaba. La aceptación y la renuncia van de la mano. Y dejarlo marchar duele como si le rasgaran las entrañas. Eternamente la renuncia. Ponerse a sí misma a un lado por el bien del otro… Es amor…

Esperaba, deseaba, con ese anhelo feroz de los que ya no tienen nada más, poder volver a ser Mogami Kyoko. Pero tampoco se llamaba a engaño. La ciega tonta que tejía fantasías de una vida feliz murió con Shotaro. Lo sabe. Nunca recuperará su vida. Nunca volverá a actuar… Pero no importa. Es por amor. Es un acto de amor y de triste supervivencia. Es por amor que renuncia a ellos. Es por amor que renuncia a ella misma. Una vez más… Porque los quiere saber a salvo. Vivos. Es por amor…

Mientras tanto, aún se le ha concedido un regalo…

Una vez más.

Megure le ha concedido una visita más.

Con Corn apretada fuerte sobre su corazón, lanza un suspiro al aire y un deseo a una estrella. Es lo único que puede hacer mientras aguarda.

Esperándole.


	22. Volver a sonreír

**VOLVER A SONREÍR**

Dejarla atrás casi lo parte en dos.

Pero lo primero era ella. Su seguridad. Que siguiera viva. Y que mal rayo le parta, pero iba a obedecer a pies juntillas las órdenes de Megure. Ya se acabaron las aventuras nocturnas, las excusas —más bien mentiras— al pobre Yashiro. Y ya se acabó tocarle las narices al susodicho Megure Seita.

Porque Kyoko vivía.

Y volvería a verla.

Solo le quedaba esperar…

Pero antes de eso, aún quedaba una cosa por hacer…

* * *

El Duende seguía igual… No es que fuera cambiar mucho en el tiempo que llevaba sin pasarse por el bar… Lo mismo cabe aplicarse al Club de los Cinco —Ren reza por que jamás se le escape accidentalmente delante de ellos tal apelativo—. Allí estaban todos. Como la primera noche que cruzó estas puertas. Esta vez le recibieron alzando sus copas y brindando en su nombre.

—¿Dónde has estado metido, Tsuruga-san? —preguntó Sengoku, con una sonrisa torcida, al tiempo que dejaba caer sonoramente su gran mano-zarpa sobre Ren.

—Deja al chico tranquilo, Sengoku. Le vas a partir la espalda… —interviene Kaneda, siempre al rescate.

—Sí, eso… —tercia Matsuda, el de las gafas yashirianas—. ¿Dónde andabas? Te hemos echado de menos, ¿sabes? —los otros dos asienten a las palabras de su compañero—. Sin ti por aquí cerca, Kaneda-san no cuenta ninguna historia que valga la pena… —Sengoku, a escondidas de su amigo, confirma vigorosamente tal afirmación.

—¡Hey! Que estoy aquí… —protesta Kaneda.

—Pero Kaneda-san, es cierto lo que digo… —se defiende el hombre.

—Ya, ya… ¿Pero no podrías fingir un poco? —alza las manos en un gesto de frustración—. ¿Al menos conmigo delante?

Ren ríe abiertamente ante la cara del pobre Kaneda. Es la suya una carcajada cristalina, limpia y sonora, que hace que el Club de los Cinco lo esté mirando con los ojos como platos, y alguno hay con la boca abierta.

—Tsuruga-san… —susurra Matsuda.

—¿Sí? —responde él amablemente.

—No te habíamos escuchado reír ni una vez… —y los dos de atrás, porque esta noche no saben hacer otra cosa, asienten de nuevo a las palabras de su compañero…

Ren se envara un poco al oír esta afirmación. ¿Es cierto que no había reído antes? Lo más probable… Tampoco es que tuviera cuerpo ni alma para reír… No, desde luego que no… Al menos hasta la otra noche… ¿Pero tanto se notaba? Bah, que se note… Es que se le tiene que notar en algo, porque si no reventaría por las costuras. Y la responsable de esto, sin tener ni idea. Pero esa es otra cuestión aparte…

—¿De veras? —responde en el mismo tono amable.

Los demás siguen callados, como si hubieran sido sorprendidos viendo algo que los simples mortales no deberían contemplar. El primero en salir de este estupor pasmoso es Sengoku y después Kaneda. Al fin y al cabo, son los que lo conocen mejor que los demás.

—Tsuruga-san… Vienes a despedirte, ¿verdad? —le pregunta con esa sonrisa torcida con que lo recibió hace un rato. Esa que solo puede significar 'Conozco tu secreto…'.

Ren le otorga en reciprocidad una sonrisa del mismo tipo. Kaneda suelta un bufido risueño que oculta con la mano en la boca. Los otros tres están pescando grillos, mirando a uno y a otro.

—Efectivamente, Sengoku-san. Gracias a todos por ayudarme en mi trabajo —un arco respetuoso, inclinando el torso, refrenda su agradecimiento—. Sengoku-san, Kaneda-san, jamás podré darles las gracias adecuadamente por todo lo que han hecho por mí.

A su reverencia otras cinco inclinaciones le responden. Y luego, para concluir, otro manotazo en la espalda, cerrando el círculo tal como empezó.

—Cuídate, Tsuruga-san —le dice Sengoku.

—Y no te metas en líos… —le aconseja Kaneda.

Los dos granujas sonreían…

* * *

Por supuesto, el primero en notar el cambio en Ren fue Yashiro.

Ren trabajaba con energía y determinación, como siempre, pero estaba… ¿Cómo decirlo? Radiante. Eso es. Estaba radiante. Sonreía. Había dejado atrás la máscara de cordialidad que escondía su luto y la falsa sonrisa que le adornaba el rostro. Ahora era cordial porque realmente se sentía así y sonreía con sinceridad. Pero el cambio más sorprendente era su mirada… Sus ojos, antes opacos, tristes y casi muertos, brillaban ahora con emoción… Por qué razón, Yashiro no sabría decirlo, pero por lo que a él respecta, le daba más o menos igual si eso funcionaba con Ren. Cualquier cosa con tal de que dejara de pasar por la vida como si fuera un fantasma y volviera a sentirse vivo.

Yashiro y Lory, reunidos en su despacho, comentaban eso mismo una tarde.

—Un hombre no se recupera así de la pérdida de su amada… —dijo el Presidente. Por experiencia propia, él lo sabía bien…—. No es… No es normal…

—No, supongo que no… Pero… —se detiene, dudando si decir las palabras.

—¿Pero, qué, Yashiro-kun? —le anima su jefe.

—Está bien si hace que Ren esté bien, Takarada-san… —concluye él.

—Sí, eso es cierto… —admite Lory—. Bueno, ¿sabes si ha hablado con sus padres últimamente?

—Ayer mismo.

—¿Y?

—Ya sabe usted que cuando Ren estaba en su peor momento Hizuri-san se acostumbró a hablar conmigo directamente si él no estaba en condiciones, lo cual desgraciadamente era lo habitual los primeros meses... Pues bien, anoche me llamó justo después de hablar con su hijo para preguntarme si era verdad.

—¿El qué? —pregunta curioso Lory.

—Si su hijo estaba bien… Según sus palabras, lo encontró sereno, en paz. Dice que incluso estuvo hablando con nostalgia de unas vacaciones en Kyoto cuando niño…

—¿Kyoto? ¿El mismo Kyoto que…?

—Sí…

—¿Crees tú que ellos…? —Lory no llegó a terminar la pregunta, pero Yashiro la entendió perfectamente.

—Yo ya no sé qué creer, Takarada-san… —declara resignado el mánager—. Kyoko-chan y Ren siempre parecieron estar unidos por un hilo invisible…

—Entiendo… —sí, él entiende… De alguna manera, la comprensión que tenían el uno del otro trascendía los límites de una aparente y simple relación senpai/kohai. Iba mucho más allá…

—En fin, es una lástima que ella no pueda verlo ahora.

—Ha vuelto a sonreír…

—Es casi el mismo que era cuando ella estaba a su lado…

—Sí…

Los dos hombres contuvieron un suspiro. Ellos también echaban de menos a la pequeña pelirroja.

* * *

Ren vivía envuelto en una nube de endorfinas.

Kyoko vivía.

Y eso bastaba para que el gris de sus días desapareciera y la luz del mundo volviera a brillar para él.

El amor de su vida vivía y aunque su adorable kohai (malditas sean las etiquetas…) no estuviera a su lado, de momento, y solo de momento, le bastaba con saberla viva. Todas las mañanas cuando recogía a Yashiro se tenía que morder la lengua para no gritarlo, y cuando entraba en LME aún se le iban los pies a la sección Love Me. Notaba los ojos tristes de su mánager mirándolo y otra vez se tenía que morder las ganas de pregonar que Kyoko vivía y que la había tenido en sus brazos. Pero no… Le miraban como al pobre loco enamorado por quien todo el mundo sentía lástima…

Pues así habrá de ser… Tendrá que aguantarse…

Por lo menos hasta que salga el maldito juicio y su querida Kyoko declare…

Y aún así…, eso no era garantía de nada… La maldita yakuza seguiría teniéndola como objetivo y querría su cabeza… Porque no es cosa de dejar a los testigos con vida. Y menos a una que vio cómo el kumichō mataba a un traidor entre sus filas con su propia mano… No… Seamos realistas… Kyoko no iba a recuperar su vida… No había forma de que esto pudiera acabar bien para ella. De ninguna de las maneras. Siempre iba a estar perseguida, amenazada… Siempre tendría que estar mirando a sus espaldas y atenta a los peligros que acechan en las sombras…

Mogami Kyoko no volverá…

Y ese será el momento en el que él, Tsuruga Ren, deberá decidir. Decidir si se quita la máscara y se revela ante Kyoko como Hizuri Kuon. Decidir si seguirá con la vida que se inventó al huir de los Estados Unidos, o si se entrega sin artificios a Kyoko. La verdad. Sus verdades. Sus secretos y sus pecados.

Y su amor.

Porque todas las posibilidades que pasan por su cabeza, y son muchas y variadas, y a cada cual más disparatada y loca, todas tienen en común una misma cosa: Kyoko y él están juntos. Es que sus hipotéticos desvaríos solo pueden funcionar si son pareja. Si desnuda su alma ante ella, ha de ser con todas sus consecuencias. Y solo entonces, si por algún milagro ella le aceptara, con el corazón henchido de gozo, dejará atrás la vida de Tsuruga Ren. Por Kyoko.

Porque no hay vida sin Kyoko.

Eso ya lo ha vivido…

Y a partir de ahí, nuevas decisiones, nuevas elecciones…

¿Vivir en Japón? Sería un riesgo… La actuación y el modelaje quedan descartados para ambos. Y aunque él no se imagina en un trabajo de oficina, en horario de nueve a cinco, con gusto lo haría. Ah, pero sabe que Kyoko jamás se lo permitiría… No, ella se negaría en redondo a esa opción. Alguna historia acerca del talento y de su pérdida para el mundo… Pero lo cierto es que es algo que lleva en las venas, tan adentro, tan enredado en su alma, que desprenderse del ser actor sería como renunciar a una parte de sí mismo… Siempre fue su primer sueño, su primer anhelo…

Es que la actuación fue lo único que lo mantuvo cuerdo todos estos años. De hecho, su propia máscara no era más que un personaje. Su mejor actuación. Y a fuerza de representar a Tsuruga Ren poco a poco se volvió real y natural. Hasta que Kyoko se cruzó en su camino para ponerlo del revés. Y las heridas que él pensaba que estarían cerrando se revelaron abiertas y en carne viva. Como si fuera el primer día. Porque se había centrado tanto y tanto en su carrera que se olvidó de curarlas. Y la vida es lo que te cura de la vida. Eso y el amor. Y así le va…

El extranjero sería la decisión más sensata. Y por su cabeza se teje el sueño de una pareja de actores, matrimonio, para más señas, probando fortuna en el escenario británico. El idioma no era una barrera para Kyoko. Eso ya había quedado probado. La estética debería ser alterada, ciertamente. Quizás un _look_ algo parecido a los hermanos Heel, pero sin la visión incestuosa. Ya nunca más hermanos, eso seguro. Vamos, marido y mujer artistas, una pareja más como las que hay cientos en este mundo del espectáculo. En resumen, empezar de cero, con otro nombre, otra personalidad, en otro país, mejor incluso en otro continente, y con otra lengua, para que nadie pudiera reconocerlos.

¿Haría esto por Kyoko? ¿Renunciaría al trabajo de años por ella?

Él ya sabía lo que era dejar su nombre atrás e inventarse una vida. Podría hacerlo de nuevo. Esta vez con Kyoko a su lado.

Sí, claro que sí.

Siempre que ella le acepte a su lado…

Haría eso y más…

* * *

Una de esas tardes, casi un mes después de su primera noche, recibió un mensaje en su teléfono. Ren sonrió al leerlo. Aunque realmente se iluminó como un árbol de navidad.

—¿Buenas noticias, Ren? —preguntó Yashiro, siempre curioso.

—Oh, sí. He quedado con una amiga esta noche —comentó Ren, intentando minimizar el efecto que había tenido en él el mensaje. Cosa por lo demás inútil y tardía, porque Yashiro era un lince leyendo las expresiones de su representado.

—Ah… —Yashiro, a estas alturas, no sabía si sentirse feliz porque Ren hubiera recuperado la alegría con una mujer o sentirse triste porque hubiera olvidado tan pronto a Kyoko-chan.

* * *

Le habían dado las indicaciones para quedar en cierta parte del distrito industrial de Kawasaki, en una de las islas artificiales de la bahía. Ahí dejaría el coche —arriesgándose a no encontrarlo a su vuelta— y lo recogerían para el traslado. Al final decidió acudir en taxi. Llevaba puesto, sobre los pantalones vaqueros y el jersey de cuello alto, un abrigo de grueso paño, para combatir el frío de la noche. Aunque Ren lo menos que sentía era precisamente frío…

Aparecieron a la hora convenida. La misma furgoneta desvencijada, las mismas precauciones con su teléfono móvil, y la misma cara de hostilidad mal encubierta de Satoki. Ren se tragó un bufido. "¿Qué le vamos a hacer? Supongo que el sentimiento es mutuo…", se dijo.

En cuanto le abrió la puerta de atrás, subió de un salto, anticipando la alegría de saber que volvería a verla esta noche. Alguien se había ocupado esta vez de limpiar de polvo el suelo de la furgoneta, pero los traqueteos y bamboleos seguían igual. ¿No hay dinero en el presupuesto para cambiar unos amortiguadores?, pensó Ren molesto. Pero bueno… Bastante es ya que le estén llevando junto a Kyoko, así que no habrá protestas por su parte. Era bien consciente de lo altamente inusual que era toda esta situación. Se le había concedido la oportunidad de verla no una, sino dos veces. Estaba seguro de que eso, por sí mismo, ya violaba varios manuales procedimentales de los cuerpos de seguridad. Ah, pero eso es problema de Megure, no suyo…

El trayecto fue largo, casi una hora. Notó la pendiente de un paso a nivel, el doble salto del vehículo al pasar sobre las vías, y dos minutos después, oyó un lejano silbato de tren. No es que esto fuera a servirle de indicación alguna de dónde se encontraba. La red ferroviaria de Tokyo era inmensa, ya solo la urbana, por no hablar de los trenes de cercanías…

Cuando el trasto con ruedas se detuvo, escuchó el abrir chirriante y oxidado de una reja metálica. La furgoneta avanzó un par de metros, se detuvo y de nuevo oyó la ruidosa reja volviendo a su posición original. Tres minutos después finalmente se apaga el motor y le abren la puerta trasera.

Y allí, recortada por la luz del vehículo y la oscuridad del umbral, la silueta que esperaba encontrar… Ah, las famosas zancadas de Tsuruga Ren… Las mismas que en un pispás le llevaron a traspasar el porche, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y los brazos abiertos.

Kyoko también abrió los suyos.

Megure cerró la puerta tras ellos y les dejó disfrutar su reencuentro. Esta vez había aparecido un par de horas antes para discutir ciertos temas con sus hombres y luego, como quien no quiere la cosa, le había dicho a Kyoko que esta noche tendría visita. No dijo quién, pero tampoco es que hiciera falta. El rojo se extendió sobre su piel y luego ella se excusó porque de repente tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Megure no había querido perderse el espectáculo. Se divirtió sobremanera viendo cómo la muchacha se había cambiado tres veces de ropa para optar al final por unos sencillos vaqueros, una camiseta y una rebeca de punto. Y zapatos deportivos. Muy lista… Como si así quisiera dar una impresión totalmente casual e inesperada. Salvo porque se peinó con especial esmero y se maquilló un poco…

Luego se sentó enfrente, mirando la tele sin prestarle ninguna atención, intercambiando algún comentario cortés con él de vez en cuando y hojeando la misma revista una y otra vez. Hasta que se oyó un motor a lo lejos… Entonces saltó de su asiento como un resorte y abrió la puerta de la casa donde se 'alojaba'. Su refugio esta vez era una cabaña, bastante cerca de la ciudad si la ocasión lo requiriera, pero lo suficientemente aislada para asegurar su protección. Las luces de otras cabañas y chalets no llegaban a ellos, pero a lo lejos, en el horizonte, por entre las copas de los árboles, podía distinguirse el resplandor de la ciudad de Tokyo iluminando el cielo nocturno. De hecho, la finca en la que se encontraban estaba rodeada por un modesto muro que les concedía más privacidad, a salvo de miradas curiosas. Es por ello que se le habían permitido cortos paseos en el exterior, siempre acompañada, por supuesto, pero que para Kyoko suponían un respiro en su monótona rutina de cuatro paredes. Y el bosque… Siempre era un placer volver al bosque… Le traía recuerdos de sus danzas infantiles (y no tan infantiles…) con las hadas y otras criaturas. Pero sobre todo, le traía recuerdos de Corn… De aquel niño que nunca le dijo a una niña que lloraba que no era un príncipe de las hadas.

Y helo aquí. Doce años después. Fuerte, alto, hermoso como solo un príncipe pueda serlo… Su Corn de ojos castaños.

Su amor…

Kyoko no puede evitar salir a su encuentro. Las piernas se le van solas, los brazos se le abren y la sonrisa aparece por su propia cuenta. Aquellos tiempos de recatos y sonrojos por cualquier cosa quedaron atrás. Se abrazan.

Y se abrazan porque ambos necesitan sentir al otro. Porque el corazón de ambos pareciera latir solamente en los brazos del otro. Como si fueran tristes imitaciones de seres vivos mientras el otro les falta…

Kyoko se entierra en su pecho mientras sus pequeños brazos rodean su espalda. Ren la esconde entre los suyos mientras besa su pelo primero y esconde su rostro en su cabellera azabache después. No dicen nada porque nada necesita ser dicho en este instante mágico que les ha sido concedido.

Hasta que una discreta tosecilla les interrumpe.

—Megure-san… —saluda Ren, aún sin soltar a Kyoko—, muy buenas noches…

—Eso parece, Tsuruga-san —le dice intentando parecer serio, pero es obvio que está disfrutando con todo esto—, muy buenas noches…

Luego Ren separa a Kyoko de su pecho, lentamente, para acabar tomados de las manos, frente a frente, como aquella primera noche en que se reunieron.

—Kyoko…

—Ren…

Y los dos romper a reír… Megure sabe que está asistiendo a alguna clase de broma privada entre los dos. De esas que si la explicas pierde absolutamente toda la gracia, pero cuyos implicados no pueden parar de reír… Seguramente alguna tontería sobre sus nombres… Incluso así, las comisuras de Megure se curvan en una sonrisa… "¿No se dan cuenta de que prácticamente brillan cuando están juntos? Ah, esta juventud… Si tan solo hablaran y se dijeran lo importante…", piensa él con esa sabiduría que da la edad. Pero luego recuerda el destino incierto que le aguarda a la muchacha y el sabor amargo de la bilis le llena la boca.

La puerta se abre de nuevo para dejar paso a Satoki, que viene de guardar la furgoneta en algo parecido a un cobertizo, y a Tatsukura, que ha terminado de hacer sus rondas en el perímetro. Morinaga saluda a Satoki con un movimiento de cabeza y sale para relevar a su compañero afuera.

Ya llevaban un rato conversando, con Kyoko prácticamente interrogando a Ren, pidiendo detalles sobre la salud de su Moko-san y de María-chan, sus planes y proyectos, con los ojos brillantes por lo que él sabe que son lágrimas por unas vidas de las que ya no forma parte…

Ren entonces calla, y sin liberar su otra mano de las de Kyoko, enjuga con el dorso de sus dedos la lágrima traidora que está a punto de escapar de su control.

Y es en ese momento cuando el estruendo del primer disparo resonó en el exterior.


	23. El tiroteo

_Mis disculpas, siempre me despisto, pero ahí va:_

 _Gracias a los usuarios no registrados por sus comentarios y a aquellos otros con los que no he podido contactar personalmente._

* * *

 **EL TIROTEO**

Con el primer disparo, el mundo pareció detenerse.

Luego, como si fuera para recuperar el tiempo perdido, pasó todo muy rápido.

Con un movimiento brusco, la cabeza de Megure sale disparada en dirección al exterior, más allá de la puerta, hacia donde ha sonado el disparo, haciendo cálculos, mientras sus manos ya están empujando a Kyoko para sacarla del salón. Satoki y Tatsukura salen de la cocina, las manos ya bajo las chaquetas. Kyoko está congelada de pura sorpresa y se deja arrastrar por Megure y por Ren, que la tiene agarrada por la cintura, más que preparado para salir corriendo y ponerla a salvo.

Entonces sonó el segundo disparo.

Y ya no paró.

Tatsukura abrió la puerta principal, y se lanzó sin más a la oscuridad del porche. Morinaga, agazapado tras la escasa protección de la barandilla de madera, estaba respondiendo a los disparos. Parecía que los intrusos venían a pie por el camino principal, al amparo de la noche cerrada, y que todavía no se habían podido parapetar en el cobertizo. Con sus hombres cubriendo posiciones en el porche, Megure cerró la puerta.

Una bala perdida, demasiado alta para hacer daño, reventó el cristal de la ventana del salón. Satoki corrió hacia el interruptor de la luz para dejarlos a oscuras. No era cosa de ofrecerles blancos fáciles a los asaltantes. Y ya seguía el mismo camino hacia la puerta que su compañero cuando la voz tonante de su jefe le paró en seco.

—¡Satoki! —en la mano derecha tiene su pistola, y con la izquierda, tantea sus bolsillos hasta que encuentra lo que busca—. Llévatelos atrás —le tira unas llaves que su segundo al mando atrapa al vuelo—. Tienes que sacarla de aquí.

—No es justo, jefe… Siempre me pierdo la diversión… —le replica burlón. La luz tenue que viene de la cocina, la única que hay, alumbra su sonrisa torcida.

—Satoki… —el tono de Megure es como el de un profesor que ya ha amonestado mil veces por la misma razón a su alumno, pero Satoki está tirando ya de Kyoko, y por ende de Ren, que no piensa soltarla, hacia la cocina, donde está la puerta trasera.

Lo último que oyeron antes de salir de la cabaña, fue cómo Megure se incorporaba al tiroteo.

Gracias a que Morinaga los había detectado a tiempo, los intrusos no tenían más protección que la que la noche les ofrecía. No podían verlos, pero allá donde el ruido o el fogonazo de un disparo delataba su posición, los policías disparaban. No avanzaban, pero los superaban en número. Se oían órdenes, gritos de dolor, insultos y exclamaciones de furia. Los tres hombres de la cabaña guardaban silencio, y como en una sinfonía perfectamente ensayada, seguían disparando. Morinaga cubría el flanco derecho, Tatsukura el izquierdo, y Megure, mejor protegido que sus hombres, abría fuego de cobertura.

Cuando Morinaga cayó herido, Megure salió al porche para cubrir la retirada de sus hombres. Una vez dentro los tres, el fuego cesó. Los oyeron moverse, sin miedo al ruido que hacían, confiados en su —aún— mayor número, escondiéndose en el cobertizo y bajo la barandilla del porche, fuera de la línea de visión de sus ventanas.

Megure suspiró. Balas no les faltaban, menos mal… Pero todos sabían que solo le estaban consiguiendo tiempo a Satoki para poner a salvo a la muchacha. En fin… Es buena cosa que no puedan entrar todos de golpe por la puerta.

La puerta.

Hay dos.

—Tatsukura… —llamó en voz baja. Este, con las servilletas que acompañaban al servicio de té de hace un momento (ahora parecía cosa de tiempos lejanos), improvisaba un vendaje de compresión en la herida en el hombro de su compañero. Levantó la vista de las telas ensangrentadas al susurro de su jefe.

Megure señaló con la cabeza la cocina, y él entendió. Le recargó el arma a su compañero (bendito sea el jefe y su maldita obsesión con estar preparado) y agachados llegaron a la cocina. Entre los dos rodaron la nevera lo más deprisa que pudieron para bloquear la puerta, cerraron y aseguraron las puertas y ventanas de los dos dormitorios de la cabaña y volvieron al salón, donde ya Morinaga disparaba por la ventana.

Tatsukura dedicó un pensamiento a su pequeña antes de unirse al tiroteo.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al coche, ya no se oían disparos.

Satoki había salido de la cabaña el primero, con el arma al frente, dispuesto a pegar cuatro tiros a quien osara atravesársele delante, seguido de Ren que traía a su espalda a Kyoko, protegiéndola con su cuerpo. Sin embargo, no llevaban ni dos pasos fuera cuando un disparo desde los arbustos alcanzó a Satoki. Ren se arrojó al suelo cubriendo a Kyoko, que tuvo que sufrir el golpe seco en su espalda y todo el peso de Ren sobre sus costillas, que la dejaron por un momento sin aire en los pulmones, mientras el policía, también caído a tierra, aunque por otras razones, disparaba su arma contra el agresor, con mucha mejor fortuna que él. Cayó muerto con un ruido sordo sobre las hojas secas.

Y luego las tres figuras negras se levantaron y echaron a correr por el camino.

Buena cosa era que Satoki supiera por dónde andaba porque Ren solo veía su contorno oscuro ante él, y Kyoko, solo podía ver el borrón algo menos oscuro de la mano masculina que tiraba de ella, con fuerza, sin soltarla jamás.

Sin ningún contratiempo más que algún tropezón y juramento de dolor mascullado entre dientes, llegaron al coche de Megure. Este hombre, siempre previsor —algunos dirían paranoico—, tenía por costumbre aparcar lejos de la cabaña. "Por lo que pudiera ocurrir…", les decía a sus hombres. La verdad es que en cada localización donde llevaban a Kyoko diseñaban rutas de escape alternativas y flexibles. Ciertamente, esta finca con dos accesos se adecuaba a las preferencias del jefe en cuanto a seguridad, aunque normalmente no hubieran tenido un coche aquí. De haber sido atacados cualquier otra noche, Kyoko habría tenido que huir con sus guardianes —o quizás sola— por entre los bosques y las carreteras rurales, quedando expuesta a ser atrapada en cualquier momento. Así que parece que esta noche, aun teniendo en cuenta las penosas circunstancias, los dioses les habían sido benévolos.

Satoki abre las puertas delanteras primero y el maletero después. Apoya ambas manos en el coche y un gemido de dolor escapa de su garganta. A la débil luz del portabultos, Kyoko y Ren ven la sangre que mancha sus manos. Kyoko, aún temblando, se quita su rebeca y levantando con cuidado la americana del policía busca la herida. Rojo sobre blanco… Un agujero en su costado por el que aún mana lentamente sangre limpia y que la muchacha tapona ejerciendo presión con su rebeca. Sus manos tiemblan pero mantienen firme la prenda en su sitio. A su espalda, Ren está trasteando buscando entre las herramientas y chismes inútiles del maletero. Cuando al fin encuentra algo que considera que pueda servir, solo es necesaria una mirada a Satoki para que este obedezca la orden tácita de Ren. Con un gesto ahogado de dolor, se levanta la americana y la camisa y deja a la vista la espantosa herida. Solo dos segundos. Ese fue el tiempo que le llevó a Kyoko volver a bloquearla con la que antes había sido una bonita rebeca. Ren entonces empieza a vendar con cinta aislante la cintura de Satoki, cuidándose de que la prenda que sostiene Kyoko se mantenga en su sitio. Triste y aparatoso apaño, pero que deberá funcionar y aguantar. Por lo menos, hasta que reciba asistencia médica.

—Ah, Tsuruga-san… —dice Satoki mientras Ren termina de 'vendarle'—. Parece que no iré a ninguna parte con ustedes… —ni sangrando pierde el policía oportunidad para la irónica réplica.

Pero hay cosas que deben hacerse antes…

Kyoko y Ren le observan levantar con un bufido doloroso el doble fondo de la tapicería del maletero. Del pequeño arsenal que allí se exhibe, ante los ojos atónitos de Kyoko y los siempre suspicaces de Ren, Satoki se coloca en la cintura, donde puede sin gemir de dolor, un par de Berettas semiautomáticas, se llena los bolsillos de cargadores, y prepara y carga un fusil de asalto, del que no se puede negar que su uso es militar.

Luego, con un gesto cansado, le lanza a Ren las llaves del coche, que él mira como si mordieran, toma aire y por primera vez desde que Ren lo conoce, su tono es serio y profesional, aunque Ren no puede evitar notar el dolor y cierta urgencia en su voz.

—Sigue el camino, al final solo hay un portón de madera. No te detengas a abrirlo. Atraviésalo —se coloca el fusil al hombro, revisa que tiene sus otras armas, la reglamentaria y las otras dos que acaba de 'adquirir'—. Llega hasta Tokyo. Abandónalo en cualquier sitio y escóndanse donde nadie pueda encontrarlos. No hablen con nadie. No busquen a nadie.

De un golpe seco cierra el maletero, movimiento que le arranca un jadeo, para después continuar con sus instrucciones.

—Esperen por Megure o por mí. Nadie más —luego se lleva la mano al bolsillo de la camisa y le devuelve a Ren su propio teléfono móvil y su batería—. Conéctalo cada doce horas, solo tres minutos, y nunca desde la misma posición. ¿Queda claro?

Ren asiente en silencio, en sus manos las llaves del coche y su teléfono, manchados con la sangre de Satoki.

—Ah, una cosa más… —tomándola del codo, conduce a Kyoko al asiento del acompañante y la hace entrar—. En la guantera hay un sobre con dinero para emergencias. Úsenlo, porque si esto no es una emergencia, no sé qué más pueda serlo…

Con Ren ya sentado al volante, Satoki se gira dándoles la espalda, pero alcanza a oír la voz baja de Ren.

—Suerte…

Satoki se detiene un momento y se inclina lo más que puede sin gemir de dolor por el lado de la muchacha. Ni siquiera la tenue y escasa luz del habitáculo del coche puede disimular la palidez fantasmal de alguien que se desangra.

—Por supuesto… No pueden tener una fiesta sin mí… —replica él con esa sonrisa burlona impertinente y de sabelotodo que desde el primer día le dieron a Ren ganas de borrar de un piñazo.

Pero entonces Kyoko, la misma Kyoko que no ha dicho ni una palabra desde el primer disparo, que se ha dejado llevar a un lado y a otro como hoja mecida al viento, lo mira con los ojos rayados en lágrimas y acierta a decir un ahogado "Satoki-san, yo…".

Satoki Hiroshi la mira por última vez en lo que a Ren le parece una eternidad, y finalmente aparta sus ojos de ella para hablarle a Ren.

—Cuídala, Tsuruga-san… —él asiente sin decir nada, porque ¿qué puedes decirle a un hombre que va a volver a ese pequeño infierno de balas y sangre?

Y en cuanto el motor arranca, Satoki da con la mano dos golpetazos sobre la carrocería, se da la vuelta y se encamina, con toda la premura que su cuerpo herido le permite, de regreso a la cabaña, donde están sus compañeros.

No sea que la fiesta fuera a terminar sin él.


	24. La carretera

**LA CARRETERA**

El resto del camino era prácticamente un camino de cabras.

Las lluvias habían erosionado la pista de tierra y estaba llena de surcos, baches y piedras. De resultas de las condiciones del camino y de la mala suspensión del vehículo, iban dando tumbos dentro del coche. Si no fuera por los cinturones de seguridad, Kyoko habría salido volando de su asiento más de una vez. Es cierto que Ren era un conductor experto, pero toda su pericia estaba siendo puesta a prueba ahora mismo. Y también su paciencia… A sus ansias de pisar el pedal del acelerador le ganaba la sensatez para no hacerlo, pero incluso así iba más deprisa de lo que sería recomendable en un camino así. Quería sacar a Kyoko de allí… Quería… Oh, quería tantas cosas… Quería poner kilómetros y kilómetros entre las armas y ella. Quería que jamás hubiera vivido tal experiencia… Quería que jamás hubiera tenido que ver la sangre… Quería que sus manos nunca se hubieran vuelto rojas…

Mientras rezaba para que no hubiera intrusos en la salida trasera de la finca, con el rabillo del ojo la veía rebotando en su asiento sin decir nada, las manos aferradas con fuerza a donde pudiera, para no salir despedida, y los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas que no ha podido derramar… Cuando por fin el portón de madera que daba acceso a la finca apareció ante sus ojos, Kyoko recogió las piernas y apoyó la planta de los pies en el salpicadero, con las rodillas flexionadas y un brazo sobre la cabeza esperando el impacto.

Pero la madera, vieja y expuesta a los elementos, cedió al veloz empuje del coche y lanzó algunos fragmentos sobre el capó y el parabrisas, y cuando el vehículo giró para incorporarse a la carretera rural, se deslizaron sobre el metal hasta caer.

Sintiendo el firme del asfalto bajo las ruedas, exhalaron ambos un suspiro.

Y con la negra noche sin luna como compañera, marcharon de vuelta a Tokyo.

Dondequiera que estuviera Tokyo…

* * *

El primer rótulo que encontraron, con el nombre de Sannomiya, no le dijo nada a Ren. Solo que seguro-seguro no era la misma Sannomiya cerca de Osaka… Era físicamente imposible que hubieran acabado tan al sur… Cuando dejaron atrás bosques y fincas y las casas empezaban a ser más y más, el segundo nombre ya le aclaró por dónde andaban. Isehara. Siempre le había llamado la atención que media ciudad estuviese dentro de un parque nacional… Estaban en la prefectura de Kanagawa. Y si lo miras bien, aún se encontraban dentro de las cuatro prefecturas bajo la jurisdicción de Megure. El hombre sabe moverse, eso seguro… Bien, Isehara… Si lograse encontrar el punto de incorporación a la Tomei Expressway, la gran arteria de asfalto y hormigón que recorre buena parte de la isla de Honshu, desde Tokyo hasta Nagoya, llegarían a la capital en nada de tiempo por el 'módico' y escandaloso precio del peaje… Si no, no les quedaría más remedio que ir por las carreteras generales, cruzando distritos y las dos prefecturas hasta llegar a su destino…

Mientras Ren conduce, Kyoko hace lo que puede por limpiar de sus manos la sangre de Satoki. Un grito atrapado en su garganta le impide casi respirar. Abre la guantera buscando un trapo, toallitas húmedas, gel de manos, lo que sea… Cualquier cosa que le sirva para deshacerse del rojo húmedo y viscoso de sus manos. Al final, con un gemido mezclado de frustración, recurre a su propia camiseta. Ren, a su lado, quisiera mentirle… Quisiera decirle que todo saldrá bien, pero no sabe cómo… Ah, ¿dónde ha quedado Corn? ¿Dónde está aquel Corn que enjugaba sus lágrimas y le hacía olvidar sus penas?

Pues tremendamente ocupado intentando salvarle la vida. Porque si ella vive, él vive. Si ella muere, él va detrás. No habrá una segunda vez… Eso es así.

Ahí es dónde está Corn.

* * *

Los nudillos al volante solo se aflojaron un rato después, cuando se incorporaron a la autopista y aumentó la velocidad. El rodaje a esas horas era escaso y tranquilo, sin distracciones. Salvo por las imágenes que asaltaban sus pensamientos.

—Kyoko… —dijo él, tanteando su atención.

Pero Kyoko no le oye. Su cabeza está atrapada en el agujero horrible en las carnes de Satoki, en la sangre de sus manos y el ensordecedor sonido de los disparos. Ella ya había visto a un hombre morir. Ya había visto lo que hacen las armas en manos de la gente… Pero en esta ocasión fue distinto… En cierto sentido, mucho peor, porque esta vez no fue por casualidad, no… Fue por ella. A causa de ella. Satoki había sido herido por protegerla, desangrándose por mantenerla viva. Y Megure y los chicos… ¿Cómo estarán? No sabía nada de ellos… Y ese momento horrible en que dejaron de oírse disparos desde la cabaña… Llegó a pensar que los habían matado a todos… Hasta que justo cuando se iba Satoki, alcanzaron a escuchar cómo se reanudaba el tiroteo… Seguían vivos, sí… ¿Pero por cuánto tiempo?

Y Ren… Oh, su pobre Ren… ¿Cómo había acabado arrastrado a esta locura? ¿Cómo lo había metido en este lío? Qué desdichada fortuna la suya… Solo por estar allí, en el momento menos indicado… ¿Irán a por él? ¿Lo habrán reconocido? ¿Sabían quién era? ¿O no? Quizás tuviera aún una oportunidad… Si no lo habían reconocido, quizás pudiera seguir con su vida de siempre… Quizás… Ojalá…

No, no podía hundirlo con ella… Si algo le llegara a pasar a él, todo este sacrificio, todo este dolor, no habría servido para nada y, si no la mataban antes, de seguro se moriría de la tristeza y la culpa… Sí, tenía que irse… Tenía que alejarlo de ella…

Tenía que mantenerlo a salvo…

—Kyoko… Tenemos que hablar…

Ella esta vez reacciona al sonido de su voz y levanta la cabeza para mirar el paso veloz de la carretera más allá del cristal.

Para no tener que mirarlo a él…

—Cuando lleguemos a Tokyo, déjame en cualquier sitio y vete —le dice a Ren sin emoción alguna.

—Pero… ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? —oh, en la voz de Ren sí que hay emociones… Todas tumultuosas. De entre ellas, la sorpresa primero y un asomo de ira después, las más identificables para Kyoko.

—Déjame el teléfono, eso sí, por favor —continúa ella sin dignarse a mirarlo. Su voz es neutra, desapasionada. Como si estuviera leyendo la lista de la compra, y no diciéndole al hombre al que ama que se aleje de ella—. Tú podrás pedirle a Takarada-san que te proporcione otro —abre la guantera y bajo un par de mapas encuentra el sobre del que les había hablado Satoki—. Me llevaré también el dinero que preparó Megure-san, si no tienes inconveniente —le dice mientras ve la cantidad que hay dentro y luego lo guarda doblado en el bolsillo delantero de sus vaqueros.

—Pero Kyoko… Escúchame… —intenta él interrumpirla.

—En cualquier sitio de camino a tu apartamento estará bien… —sigue diciendo Kyoko.

—No voy a hacer eso… —responde Ren, intentando mantener la calma, lidiando con la airada ansiedad de ser dejado de lado por la luz de su vida. Ni que fuera él capaz de perderla de nuevo. Sería como dejar que te arrancaran la mitad de tu corazón y luego fingir que es posible vivir solo con la otra mitad… Porque no se puede. Te mueres. Más pronto o más tarde… Pero te mueres.

—Esto no es asunto tuyo… —Ren no sabe que a Kyoko le duele en el alma hablarle así. Pero es por su bien… Eso es lo que se repite ella, una y otra vez, para darse fuerzas para poder mentirle, para poder romper su corazón y el suyo—. Deberías irte a tu casa…

—¿¡Pero tú estás loca!? —ah, la explosión… Es la primera vez que él le grita, pero a Kyoko no le sorprende. Sus ojos se habían ido oscureciendo a cada frase suya, porque ella sabe lo que le está pidiendo—. ¿Cómo voy a hacer eso? —Ren lucha por serenarse y recuperar un tono de voz normal. La sangre hierve, bulle en sus venas, y se le nubla el pensamiento con la sola idea de dejarla sola.

—No tienes que preocuparte por mí —dice ella—. No soy tu responsabilidad.

Ren aprieta los dientes. ¿Cómo podía decirle eso? Así, tan fríamente… Como si ella no fuera nada para él. Como si él no fuera más que un conocido con el que te encuentras en un mal momento. Como si a ella no le preocupara lo que él pensara… ¿Cómo lo hacía?

No… No podía creerse lo que le estaba diciendo…

A Ren se le pasó por la cabeza parar el coche en la autopista y zarandearla hasta que volviera en sí. Pensó también en gritarle y en derramar su alma allí mismo, a medio camino de Tokyo. Especuló con la idea de recurrir a amenazas y al chantaje emocional. Consideró incluso la posibilidad de mandar a callar tanta insensatez con un señor beso, y de paso dejar claro que sí que era asunto suyo. Pero no hizo nada de eso. Simplemente dijo:

—No.

Él no la iba a dejar tirada como hicieron los otros… Tendría que esmerarse más para deshacerse de él…

—Esto no va contigo. Vete.

¿Qué no va con él? Oh, vamos… Ni siquiera Kyoko se cree tal mentira.

—No.

Ren sigue con la vista en la carretera, y ella se ha girado para mirarlo. Su perfil se ilumina de tanto en tanto con las luces de los vehículos del carril contrario y Kyoko ve la mandíbula tensa y las manos apretadas sobre el volante.

—No te quiero a mi lado.

Ah, eso sí dolió… Ren acusó el golpe. Una inhalación breve, muy corta y rápida, fue la prueba visible de que le afectó.

—¿No me has oído? —Kyoko tiene apretados con fuerza sus pequeños puños en el regazo, para que Ren no vea cómo le tiemblan las manos—. No quiero que estés conmigo…

Pero su voz vacila, porque el traicionero llanto, que con tanto esfuerzo ha sometido, amenaza con quebrar sus cadenas.

—No me lo creo… —declara Ren, siempre mirando al frente.

Kyoko abre la boca para protestar, pero un gesto de la mano de Ren la detiene.

—Me has engañado antes, Kyoko… —él se refiere a Karuizawa y a todo aquel terrible asunto del acoso y asalto del malnacido de Reino. Poco sabe él que ella lleva más de un año ocultándole su mayor secreto…—. Pero hoy no tendrás esa suerte…

Kyoko se remueve inquieta en su asiento y aparta la vista de Ren. Aunque él no la mira, puede imaginar perfectamente el indignado rubor de sus mejillas, y los labios apretados para no dejar salir una réplica furiosa.

—Sé lo que estás haciendo… —continúa él, por primera vez tranquilo desde que comenzó esta conversación—. Así que grítame, insúltame, dime lo que quieras… No va a funcionar…

—Pero Ren… —intenta ella una vez más.

—'Pero Ren', nada… Te guste o no, estoy metido en esto. Y no te pienso dejar sola.

—No lo entiendes…

—Sí, sí que lo entiendo… Estaremos bien. Y saldremos de esta juntos…

—No.

—Pues claro que sí… Como si tenemos que salir del país…

—¿Qué dices…?

—Aunque claro, ese sería el último recurso…

—Pero si no tengo documentación…

—Oh, bueno, conozco a alguien que podría conocer a alguien…

—Ren… —le pide ella—. Aléjate de esto, por favor…

—Ya te he dicho que no…

Kyoko resopló y se cruzó de brazos como si fuera una niña chica contrariada. Y Ren sonrió por primera vez desde que empezaron los tiros. Ya había ganado…

—Una vez zanjado este tema, tenemos que pensar en qué vamos a hacer…

—Escondernos, supongo… Es lo que dijo Satoki…

—Sí, pero no es tan fácil… Si te están vigilando, quiero decir tu casa y tu trabajo, cosa que no sabemos, pero es más que probable, no podemos recurrir a nadie, y tenemos que descartar pisos y casas de conocidos y amigos… Podemos alquilar un apartamento o una habitación de hotel… Pero no podemos llegar y ya está…

—¿Te imaginas? Ya veo los titulares… _¡Tsuruga Ren y la más que muerta Mogami Kyoko, juntos en un hotel!_ —ríe tristemente Kyoko—. No… Tienes razón, Ren… Necesitamos cambiar de aspecto primero. Tenemos que ser capaces de movernos sin que nos reconozcan…

—También necesitamos antes conseguir ropa para ti y algunas otras cosas…

—¿Ropa? —pregunta ella.

—Los vaqueros podemos lavarlos, pero la camiseta definitivamente está más allá de arreglo… Además necesitas ropa de abrigo.

Kyoko enciende la luz del habitáculo, la que está encima del espejo retrovisor, y ve entonces a qué se refiere Ren. Sus manos, sus nerviosas manos, han dibujado horribles figuras rojas en su ropa. La sangre de Satoki… Ve además las marcas de sus dedos por el coche. En la manilla, en la guantera, la ventana, en el salpicadero… Por todas partes… Todo lo que tocó antes de limpiarse en su propia ropa. Kyoko cierra los ojos intentando espantar el rojo aciago que llena su cabeza.

—¿Pero cómo lo hacemos? —acierta por fin a preguntar. Suspira. Aparta con delicadeza los negros pensamientos y los encierra tras una puerta. Pero no olvidados…—. No podemos entrar a las tiendas. Yo, se supone que estoy muerta, y tú, no sé si lo sabes, Ren, tú llamas mucho la atención…

Ren sonríe porque esa es su valiente Kyoko. La que siempre se pone en pie. Tarde o temprano, en algún momento, se recompone y se yergue con decisión, la cabeza bien alta, lista para empezar de nuevo…

Y con esa sonrisa que Kyoko le viera en Guam, aquella de después de que la maldición fuera rota, Tsuruga Ren, ignorando que está versionando a Corn, le responde:

—Ya te dije que conozco a alguien…


	25. Tokyo

**TOKYO**

Habían quedado en verse en la villa deportiva del Parque Meiji Jingu Gaien, justo al otro lado del bosque que la separa del santuario Meiji de la familia imperial. Habían elegido este sitio porque, debido a sus cafeterías y restaurantes, disponía de varios aparcamientos abiertos las veinticuatro horas. Ren había acordado con su amigo que tendría que ser un sitio público pero no demasiado, y alejado de estaciones y aeropuertos, que sería donde primero los buscarían. No querían reunirse tampoco en cualquier callejón desangelado, quedando expuestos y vulnerables a encerronas o sorpresas. Tenía que ser además un sitio cubierto que concediera la justa privacidad para la entrega que iba a realizarse. Y el parking Shinanomachi cumplía con todos los requisitos. Los accesos a su planta estaban controlados, de eso se había encargado Ren, que ya llevaba sus buenos tres cuartos de hora acechando cada coche que entraba a su zona. Pocos, dada la hora tardía. A Kyoko, a su lado, se le había encomendado dormir y descansar, a lo cual ella se negó vehemente, alegando que no era una tierna doncellita en apuros que necesitara ser protegida de romperse una uña, y que muy bien podía hacer guardia con él.

Ren tuvo que contener una sonrisa… En tres minutos, la fiera doncella había cerrado los ojos y caído en ese sueño inquieto del puro agotamiento. La arropó con su abrigo con mucho cuidado para no despertarla y que no le protestara por dejarla dormir. Requirió de él un esfuerzo consciente seguir vigilando el parking y no dejarse llevar por la contemplación del rostro amado. Además, si ella supiera que él la miraba dormir, se ruborizaría hasta las orejas, como aquella vez. O no… Sí, seguramente sí… Con Kyoko nunca se sabe. No es que no lo hubiera hecho mil veces cuando eran 'hermanos', pero bastante revolucionadas estaban ya sus hormonas en aquellos días como para tentar a la suerte y que Kyoko —perdón, Setsu—, Setsu lo descubriera.

Habían hecho la llamada en un teléfono público en la primera gasolinera que encontraron al llegar a Tokyo. Antes de bajarse del coche, Kyoko le había obligado a despeinarse 'para no parecer tan Tsuruga Ren'. Como si lo hubiera hecho mil veces, ella había tirado de la solapa de su abrigo —el mismo que ahora la abrigaba mientras dormía—, él agachó la cabeza, cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer. Sentir los dedos de Kyoko enredándose en su pelo era más de lo que podía soportar ahora mismo. Dedos suaves, gentiles, que se movían sobre él… Suspiró. Era lo más sensual que había sentido en meses… Casi tanto como aquella noche cuando se dejó llevar por los insanos celos. Sí, debía estar necesitado… Pero es lo que hay… Como si él pudiera mirar a otra… Quizás eran solo sus ansias de sentirla, de tocarla y ser tocado por ella. Es que jamás de los jamases hubiera imaginado a Kyoko haciendo esto por propia iniciativa. No eran caricias. Porque no lo eran. No se confundía ni se llamaba a engaño. Eran los gestos firmes, pero amables y totalmente inocentes, de su mano entre su pelo. Ni más ni menos. Pero empezó a respirar más fuerte y ya cuando se le escapó el delator suspiro, Kyoko se detuvo y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. "Perdona", le dijo. Y luego se miró las manos, aquellas que se habían movido solas, y se ruborizó ligeramente. Un poquito… Él solo pudo sonreírle, porque si ahora mismo le hablaba, ella sabría… Su voz le traicionaría revelando sus deseos y ella se horrorizaría. Como siempre sucedía si él cruzaba esa maldita línea… Así que por eso únicamente sonrió. Se miró un momento en el espejo central para ver la obra de Kyoko. Efectivamente, tendrían que mirarlo dos veces para reconocerlo. El siempre impecable Tsuruga Ren, nunca con un pelo fuera de sitio, había sido sustituido por una versión urbana y casual que recordaba a Cain, pero mucho menos siniestra. Luego le echó una última mirada a Kyoko y salió huyendo del coche cual vil cobarde para realizar la llamada.

Su vigilancia terminó cuando un vehículo oscuro entró su planta. Se movía despacio, como buscando y reconociendo el terreno. Ren encendió y apagó tres veces las luces frontales del coche de Megure. El otro repitió la misma maniobra y aparcó dos plazas más allá de donde estaban. No había coches entre ellos así que cuando la puerta se abrió y el hombre descendió, Ren salió a su encuentro.

—Espero no meterte en un lío, Kaneda-san.

—No creo que encontrarme con un amigo vaya a meterme en líos, Tsuruga-san...

Kaneda mira más allá de Ren, hacia el coche. Las luces tenues del aparcamiento solo le permiten distinguir una figura inmóvil en el asiento delantero.

—¿Es ella? —pregunta señalando con la cabeza en su dirección.

—Sí —respuesta breve. No hace falta más. Los dos saben perfectamente a quién se refiere.

—Ajá… —Kaneda no puede evitar una sonrisa tonta que parece quitarle arrugas a sus años. Pero dura muy poco…—. ¿Ese es el coche de Megure? —Ren asiente—. Tendrás que abandonarlo.

—Sí, lo sé.

Kyoko se había despertado cuando sintió a Ren salir del coche. Se quedó muy quietecita para no perder detalle, pero poco pudo ver. Las anchas espaldas de Ren le impedían observar al otro hombre. Hablaban muy bajo y sus voces le llegaban apagadas y distorsionadas. Más tarde vio —ahora sí— cómo el hombre, de cierta edad, sacaba un par de bolsas del asiento de atrás de su coche y se las entregaba a Ren. Hablaron un momento más y se despidieron. Un apretón de manos, una sonrisa triste por parte del señor mayor y cada uno regresó a su vehículo.

Cuando Ren se sentó, pasándole las bolsas a Kyoko que lo miraba pendiente de cada expresión, suspiró. El coche de Kaneda pasó por delante del suyo y salió del aparcamiento.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó ansiosa Kyoko.

—Dentro de una de esas bolsas hay una chaqueta para ti. Póntela y abróchatela del todo —en lo que Ren hablaba, Kyoko ya estaba haciendo lo que le decía—. Nos vamos.

* * *

Habían salido a pie abandonando el coche de Megure en aquel parking. Se habían echado a andar buscando una parada de taxis o alguno en servicio, lo que viniera antes. Había gente aún en las calles, no mucha, porque casi todos los locales cierran a las diez y a los que quedaban abiertos poco les faltaba ya para cerrar sus puertas.

Ren, haciendo uso de su altura, oteaba el horizonte pendiente de encontrar algún taxi libre. Finalmente vio uno. La luz roja en el techo indicaba que estaba libre e hizo lo que se hace en todas partes. Se estiró y le hizo señas con la mano. Cuando el taxi se detuvo junto a ellos las puertas se abrieron automáticamente y de la misma forma se cerraron. El taxista, con el volante al lado derecho, se puso en marcha en cuanto Ren le dio la dirección.

Cambiaron de taxi cuatro o cinco veces. Kyoko perdió la cuenta. Iba callada pero su ceño fruncido delataba su disgusto. Tremendo disparate. Los taxis son carísimos, muy, muy caros. Y si encima le añades la tarifa nocturna, todo este asunto de tanto taxi la traía por el camino de la amargura. Sabía por qué lo hacían, claro. Por si alguien de casualidad los hubiera reconocido, o por si alguien estuviera siguiendo a Kaneda-san. Preferían pecar de cautos que de confiados. No sabían cómo la yakuza había encontrado el escondite temporal de Kyoko, y por lo que a ellos respecta, muy bien podrían estar siguiendo a todos sus conocidos y a medio edificio de la División contra el Crimen Organizado. Es que Kyoko era un botín codiciado… Es que su solo su testimonio podía encerrar para siempre al kumichō, e incluso, si Megure tenía suerte, podía mandarlo a la horca… Así que, precisamente porque entendía la razón de tal disparatado dispendio, se calló la boca y rumió su disgusto a solas.

Finalmente dejaron el último taxi y echaron a andar por una zona bastante transitada a esas horas. Las luces de neón iluminaban las calles. La música estridente de los distintos comercios se mezclaba en una cacofonía enloquecedora. La gente se movía a su alrededor, hablando, riendo, llamándose unos a otros. Hacía tanto tiempo que ella no caminaba por entre la gente que se sentía agobiada. Se había ido encogiendo sobre sí misma, y caminaba mirando al suelo. Sintió entonces la mano de Ren en su hombro, acercándola con delicadeza a él. Ese simple gesto, que tiempo atrás la hubiera hecho huir de pánico, ahora la reconfortó. Alzó la vista del cemento y del mar de zapatos para encontrarse con aquellos ojos castaños que la miraban interrogantes y preocupados. A ella le enterneció esa mirada. Movió levemente la cabeza de un lado a otro, como negando que le pasara algo. Él por supuesto no se lo creyó, pero le apretó suavemente el hombro para recordarle que estaba ahí.

Siguieron caminando así y poco después se detuvieron.

—La consulta del doctor y el vagón de tren están libres, ¿cuál prefieres, cariño? —le preguntó guiñándole un ojo y con la voz llena de humor.

—¿Eh? —sí, esa fue la respuesta de Kyoko…—. ¿Pero qué…?

Y entonces las vio. Frente a ellos había un panel con casi veinte (dieciocho, para ser precisos, seis por tres es dieciocho) fotografías de distintas habitaciones, a cada cual más curiosa… Había una con motivos marineros, otra con un carrusel, con caballitos incluidos, en medio de la habitación, otra semejando una mazmorra (o cámara de tortura, Kyoko no sabría decirlo…), otra que imitaba la jungla amazónica, con la cama rodeada de plantas y las paredes empapeladas de bosque tropical, otra roja y rosa con mil corazones adornándola, con la cama en la forma acorde… En el resto solo se veían camas de colores chillones, camas, y más camas… Dios mío, había una habitación totalmente rosa cursi con una Hello Kitty en la pared presidiendo la cama. Y hasta un Mercedes con la cama dentro y los rodillos con tiras de espuma simulando un túnel de lavado… Todas apagadas menos las dos que había mencionado Ren. Esas dos estaban bien iluminadas… Es decir, disponibles…

Cuando a Kyoko le alcanzó la comprensión de lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, el rubor inevitable le subió a la punta del pelo y bajó hasta el dedo gordo del pie, si tal cosa fuera físicamente posible…

La había traído a… No, no podía decirlo…

Era demasiado vergonzoso…

La había traído a un…

¡La había traído a un hotel de amor!

¡Tsuruga Ren la había traído a un hotel de amor!

¡Un hotel de amor!

¡Con Tsuruga Ren!

En medio del sonrojo, la vergüenza y la diversión de Ren a su costa, Kyoko tragó saliva y suspiró. Más le valía que esto no se supiera nunca.

Jamás…

Porque si no la mataba la yakuza, el 85% de la población femenina de Japón lo haría. Y parte de la masculina probablemente también…


	26. Love Hotel

**LOVE HOTEL**

Un hotel de amor…

Kyoko, todavía con los ojos como platos, no daba crédito a lo que estaba haciendo Ren… Por lo visto en estos establecimientos prima la privacidad, y los empleados son tan discretos que nadie los ve. Ni siquiera suele haber un conserje en la entrada, o si lo hay, está tras un cristal tintado —no es que ella lo supiera por experiencia propia…—. Eliges la habitación libre (de las que estén encendidas en el panel de marras) y pagas en una máquina la 'ocupación' por dos o tres horas, según el tiempo que ofrezca dicho hotel.

Pues bien, Tsuruga Ren pagó en la dichosa maquinita y seleccionó la habitación.

Y ahora estaba ella aquí, con la espalda bien clavada en la puerta, como si la hubiera adherido con pegamento de contacto, las palmas de las manos sudando de vergüenza, la cara ardiendo de puro sonrojo virginal y el hombre al que ama mirándola desde el otro lado de la habitación (la consulta del doctor, por supuesto…), con un sonrisa burlona de oreja a oreja disfrutando de su apuro doncellil.

—Entonces… —y él estira la pausa con toda la intención—. ¿No me digas que nunca habías estado en uno de estos sitios?

Ahora sí… Hasta aquí le aguantó la vergüenza… ¿Pero cómo le dice eso? ¿Pero cómo es capaz de decirle una cosa así?

Y la muchacha, rezumando ofendido enojo, se despega —por fin— de la puerta, cruza de lado a lado la habitación (con cuidado de no tropezar con la mesa acolchada que usa el doctor para 'examinar' a su paciente, justo en medio de su camino), y con el índice acusador bien clavado en el pecho de Ren empieza con la reprimenda.

—¿Pero cómo te atreves? —dos golpecitos con el dedo— ¡Sabes perfectamente que yo protejo mi virtud! —otros dos golpecitos más—. ¡Sabes que no soy ninguna casquivana! —pareciera que su dedo índice fuera hacerle un agujero en el pecho, por la fuerza con que reafirmaba sus palabras—. ¡Pero si fuiste tú mismo quien se encargó de eso!

Ren asiste divertido al espectáculo de ver a Kyoko peleándole. Bien es cierto que nunca antes habían sido sus regaños tan físicos como el de ahora. Kyoko cruzando aquella línea invisible —el maldito muro— y haciendo uso de algo más que la reprimenda verbal era algo nuevo para él. Es que desde que la había encontrado, había en ella algo distinto, cambiado… Algo inasible, como si fuera más una actitud o una forma de pensar que un comportamiento que se tradujera en acciones… Pero sí es verdad que ciertos 'comportamientos' que a la Kyoko de antes de aquella horrible noche le escandalizaban, porque atentaban a la más estricta urbanidad, ahora eran soslayados como si no tuvieran importancia. Como si todas las convenciones y costumbres tácitas que antes había entre ellos, ahora no existieran. ¿Kyoko aceptando llamarlo por su nombre de pila sin una objeción? ¿Sin ningún honorífico? ¿Kyoko sosteniendo sus manos como si fuera lo más natural del mundo? Sin un papel, sin un personaje de por medio… Solo ellos dos… No acertaba a saber la razón, pero muchas cosas habían cambiado en este tiempo en que estuvo muerta… Definitivamente, la misma Kyoko había destruido esa barrera de senpai/kohai que Ren tanto odiaba, pero ¿por qué? No es que él fuera a protestar, desde luego que no… Pero ¿qué es lo que había pasado en esos meses de encierro forzoso? Pero ciertos hábitos tardan en morir y ella no tenía forma de saber cuánto había echado de menos sus responsos y sus rubores, y le alegraba comprobar que su espíritu combativo —aunque sea él el sujeto que las sufra— seguía vivo en ella. Además, es que es taaan divertido burlarse de ella y hacerle salir los colores…

Ren suelta un bufido lleno de diversión, pero después, como si eso fuera una extraña puerta que queda abierta para la risa y la alegría, explota en mil carcajadas. Kyoko le mira extrañada, inclinando un poco la cabeza y frunciendo ligeramente el ceño ante su reacción, en ese gesto tan típico de cuando uno no entiende algo. Pero acaba uniéndose a sus risas, no teniendo muy claro si es porque entiende lo ridículo de la situación o porque se contagia de esa risa alegre que solo le había visto en Guam, cuando él fingía ser otro, delante de un coco asquerosísimo…

Ríen… Ríen los dos porque hoy han vivido algo que jamás deberían haber vivido. Ríen de puros nervios. Y de alegría. Para quitarse la tristeza del alma y sacudirse el miedo de encima.

Pero sobre todo, ríen porque están vivos.

* * *

Tenían la habitación por dos horas y aún faltaba por hacer el cambio de imagen. Entre las cosas que les había proporcionado Kaneda había una muda para Kyoko y tinte para el pelo. Ella entró primero al baño. Allí, la pobre muchacha volvió a pasar la (otra) vergüenza de su vida frente al dispensador de condones que había tras la puerta, y el surtido de batas de médico y uniformes de enfermera (cofia incluida) en tallas varias. Eran ridículamente cortos… Amén de otros accesorios de divertimento como un estetoscopio que había conocido días mejores.

Después de ducharse para quitarse de encima los restos de la sangre de Satoki —la ropa inservible guardada en una bolsa—, y secarse con una toalla que Dios sabrá cuánta gente habrá usado, aplicó cuidadosamente el decolorante. Volver a teñirse después de tanto tiempo se le hacía algo extraño. Y más de rubia. ¿Por qué rubia?, había preguntado ella. La verdad, era la única opción lógica. Era conocida por su cabello naranja cobrizo, el de Natsu, y también por el negro azabache de Hongo Mio, así que la elección menos visible o llamativa resultaba ser la rubia. Kyoko solo había sido rubia dos veces. Aquella noche cuando la gala de _Dark Moon_ , pero llevaba una larga peluca e iba arreglada y maquillada para la ocasión. Así que esperaba que nadie asociara a esta muchacha de cabello rubio que apenas le rozaba los hombros con la que salió en televisión y en los extras del DVD del dorama. Y cuando era Setsu. Y definitivamente ahora no se parecía a Setsuka. Ni en el pelo, ni en la actitud, ni en los mechones rosas ni mucho menos, en la (escasa) vestimenta… A ella misma le costaba reconocerse cuando terminó de arreglarse. Toda su vida había llevado flequillo justo sobre los ojos, pero ahora se había puesto una diadema de tela, despejando la frente. Parecía mucho más niña de lo que era.

—¿De quién es esta ropa, Ren? —preguntó cuando por fin dejó el baño.

—De la hija de Kaneda-san —contestó él después de dos incómodos segundos en que se le quedó mirando—. Dice que tiene tu misma complexión.

—¿Pero cómo sabe que yo…? —no se atrevió a terminar la frase.

—Él me ayudó a encontrarte… —declaró él sin hacer más aclaraciones. Como si solamente hubiera ido a Kaneda y le hubiera preguntado dónde estaba ella. Como si todos los quebraderos de cabeza que le hizo sufrir a Megure y las temerarias rondas nocturnas por los barrios más peligrosos de la ciudad no hubieran sido nada…

—Ah… —algún día, si salían de esta, le pediría a Ren que le contara toda la historia.

Él la seguía mirando. Jamás dejaba de maravillarle la capacidad para la transformación que tenía Kyoko. Como si se revistiera de una piel transparente y se convirtiera en otra persona sin dejar de ser ella misma. Quizás por eso mismo es por lo que era tan buena actriz…

—Pareces una cría —dijo por fin, llenando el silencio.

—Pues te aseguro que ya paso de los dieciocho. Legalmente ya no soy una niña —respondió ella empinando la nariz, toda orgullosa de sus años.

—Pero tampoco eres adulta…

—No hasta los veintiuno, es cierto.

—Eres tan joven, Kyoko… —y le salió tan bajito, tan a media voz, que Kyoko tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para entender lo que había dicho… ¿Por qué estaba tan abatido? ¿Por qué sus años, su edad, le causaban tristeza?

—Ren… —le dijo ella, sin nada realmente qué decir, salvo distraerlo de esa pesadumbre que se reflejaba en sus ojos.

—¿Sí? —contestó él, más por inercia que por otra cosa.

—¿A qué hora debemos esperar la llamada de Megure-san? —es cierto, debían estar atentos al tiempo y solo podían conectar la batería a su teléfono móvil tres minutos. Y no hablar con nadie. Y nunca desde el mismo lugar.

—A las diez —respondió Ren, y luego añadió—. Tenemos la habitación hasta las cinco. Puedo renovar el alquiler por dos horas más, pero a las siete tendremos que salir a la calle y hacer tiempo como podamos hasta las diez. Y luego buscar otro refugio…

Kyoko asiente, valerosa. Le da algo de miedo estar en la calle, siendo probablemente la persona más buscada en este momento tanto por criminales como por fuerzas de la ley… Pero confía en Ren. Eso siempre ha sido así… Algo se les ocurrirá.

Dando por terminada la conversación, Ren se llevó al baño la otra bolsa de Kaneda y cuando ya iba a cerrar la puerta, Kyoko le preguntó:

—¿Tú también te vas a teñir, Ren? —una pregunta inocente, solo con un poco de curiosidad.

—Sí —contesta él, alzando los ojos del pomo de la puerta para enfrentar su mirada—. De rubio.

—Ah.

Y antes de que Kyoko pudiera añadir algún otro comentario, cerró la puerta.

Kyoko, la verdad sea dicha, estaba emocionada. Parecía que en esta noche —esta maldita y espantosa noche llena de horrores— lo único bueno sería (si es que ella no se equivocaba en sus suposiciones) que Ren por fin se abriría a ella y le confiaría su mayor secreto, revelándole su identidad. Mejor dicho, sus identidades…

Estaba ansiosa por reunirse con Corn.

Y por conocer a Hizuri Kuon.


	27. Corn y Kuon

**CORN Y KUON**

Estaba muerto de miedo…

En cuanto cerró la puerta del baño, dejó de fingir la calma. Uno debería estar nervioso por haber estado en medio de un tiroteo, por huir dejando a los demás atrás para poner a salvo a la mujer que amaba y por esconderse con ella para protegerla. Sí, uno debería estar nervioso por estas razones. Es lo lógico. Al menos, debería ser lo lógico… Pero a Ren lo que más le preocupaba ahora mismo era el bote de tinte para el cabello que tenía en la mano.

Iba a volver a ser Kuon. Y/o Corn.

Iba a decirle la verdad a Kyoko.

Era ahora o nunca.

Sabía que se estaba condenando. Ella reconocería a Corn. Sumaría dos y dos, y ya no valdrían cuentos chinos sobre magia y semejanzas… No. Ella sabría entonces que Corn nunca existió. Que siempre fue él.

Que la engañó…

Delante del espejo, Ren se quita las lentillas marrones que le disfrazan de Tsuruga Ren y se mira con los ojos verdes de Kuon. En su pecho guarda el anhelo de que Kyoko, antes de lanzar sus furias contra él y condenarlo al olvido, le permita explicarse y contarle la historia completa de la gran farsa que es su vida.

Porque ya era hora, y porque ella se merecía la verdad. Más que nada, merecía honestidad y sinceridad, y no la elaborada mentira que era él. Aquella vez en Guam, cuando se despedía de ella, se había prometido a sí mismo que la próxima vez que la viera (como Corn se entiende) le diría la verdad. Que se lo contaría todo.

Pues bien. Allá vamos…

* * *

Mientras tanto, a Kyoko la habitación se le hace pequeña. Ha recorrido de lado a lado el extraño dormitorio, dibujando un caminito sobre la alfombra con sus pies en calcetines, tropezando más de una vez con la dichosa mesa de examen de pacientes que los dioses sabrán para qué la quieren los clientes. Ah, sí, bueno… Eso…

Divagaciones aparte, Kyoko se está preparando mentalmente para volver a encontrarse con Corn. Su largamente añorado Corn, su consuelo de la infancia y su primer beso de juventud. Todavía hay veces que le cuesta conciliar físicamente la imagen rubia con la castaña, porque para ella siempre fueron dos entidades independientes, separadas. Eran las dos personas que más la han ayudado en su vida, que le hacían recobrar la esperanza, la fuerza y el valor para enfrentarse a lo que estuviera por venir, para afrontar los desafíos que momentos antes la hundían en las simas de la desesperación… Si lo hubiera pensado bien, debería haberse dado cuenta de que los dos eran la misma persona.

Y hubiera descubierto que Corn siempre estuvo a su lado…

* * *

Cuando Kyoko escucha abrirse la puerta, gira sobre sus pies tan bruscamente, que por un segundo pierde el equilibrio. Se apoya levemente sobre la casi-seguro-no-muy-higiénica mesa de exámenes pero luego se yergue, endereza la espalda y coloca sus manos, la una sobre la otra, frente a su vientre. A la espera.

Un muchacho, no, un joven… Del baño sale un joven de cabellos rubios, aún húmedos, y de intensos ojos verdes, del color del bosque en las tardes de verano. A Kyoko el corazón le brinca como loco en el pecho, sin saber si salir a saludar a su príncipe de las hadas o si continuar realizando su función básica de mantenerla viva.

Kuon está atento a la menor expresión de Kyoko. Busca la extrañeza, la sorpresa, la ira o el rechazo. Incluso el odio… Pero no hay nada de eso en el rostro de la muchacha. Los ojos dorados brillan de sincera alegría, y una sonrisa feliz se empieza a dibujar en sus labios. Un pequeño suspiro que Kuon alcanza a oír le llena de esperanza. Sus manos no quieren soltar el dintel de la puerta, porque si lo hace, su cuerpo dejará de obedecerle y cruzará la habitación hasta ella. Pero para su sorpresa es Kyoko la que lo hace. Con paso leve, reduce la separación entre ellos hasta llegar frente a él. Kuon no puede apartar los ojos de ella. Y no es que lo quisiera… Está como hipnotizado por lo que lee en Kyoko. No hay desprecio en su rostro. Solo la alegría y la dicha del reencuentro.

Él la ve alzar el brazo hacia él y luego siente la calidez de su mano en la mejilla. Casi como un acto reflejo, él inclina la cabeza para apoyar el rostro en esa caricia y un susurro sale de Kyoko:

—Corn…

Él sonríe un poco, todavía temiendo que en cualquier momento Kyoko lo condene y lo destierre de su lado. Ella ha tenido más de dos meses para asumir y asimilar que los dos hombres más caros a su corazón son la misma persona, pero verlo así, tal cual debió haber sido, antes de que la oscuridad y la tragedia lo alcanzaran, aún es demasiado para ella, porque verde y ámbar se miran, por tercera vez en sus vidas, y unas lágrimas furtivas se deslizan por sus mejillas.

—Cuánto te he echado de menos… —dice Kyoko. Su voz es tan baja, tan tenue, que Kuon duda si Kyoko realmente ha pronunciado esas palabras o es su desesperada mente la que quiere oírlas.

—Kyoko… —dice él, finalmente rompiendo su silencio. Ella podría jurar que su voz peleaba por no quebrarse al final—. Yo…

—Shh… —susurra ella.

Él retira la dulce mano de su mejilla y toma ambas en las suyas, las aprieta suavemente, como para cerciorarse de que siguen ahí, entre las suyas, antes de proseguir.

—Yo he querido contarte la verdad tantas veces…

Ella le dedica una nueva sonrisa, dulce, brillante, de esas que Kyoko 'usa' en ocasiones especiales, cuando se siente realmente feliz.

—¿No me odias? —pregunta él, incapaz de creer su suerte.

—¿Cómo podría odiarte? —responde ella con la sonrisa aún bailando en sus labios—. Eres Corn… Mi Corn…

—Kyoko… Verás… —Kuon se separa un poco de ella, como si poner distancia entre ellos le otorgara alguna clase de extraña protección. Porque va a decirlo. Va a decir el nombre que le pusieron sus padres y del que renegó casi siete años atrás—. Hay más que quiero decirte…

—Lo sé… —le responde.

Ante la inesperada respuesta, Kuon frunce el ceño. El gesto es más una pregunta que una duda. Porque ¿cómo iba a saberlo Kyoko?

Otro suspiro sale de la pequeña figura femenina y con él viene otra sorpresa para Kuon:

—Debe de haberte costado un mundo no abrazar a tu padre aquel día…


	28. Detalles

_Gracias a los usuarios no registrados por sus comentarios._

* * *

 **DETALLES**

 _—Debe de haberte costado un mundo no abrazar a tu padre aquel día…_

* * *

—¿Qué? —se le escapó a Kuon, tensándose sin darse cuenta, con las manos de Kyoko aún en las suyas.

"No. No puedes saberlo… Solo el viejo, el jefe, lo sabe. Y mi padre no te lo habría dicho…".

—Pero… ¿Pero cómo…? —ah, el miedo de nuevo… El miedo a que Kyoko no sea capaz de perdonarle nunca tantos y tan grandes secretos. Sin darse cuenta, pobre muchacho, de que no hay reproche alguno en su tono—. ¿Lo sabes?

Kyoko sonríe, y unos hoyuelos infantiles se forman junto a su boca. Kuon contiene el aliento, por su mente corriendo mil suposiciones, a cada cual más loca, sobre cómo Kyoko puede haberse enterado por otro que no sea él.

—¿Sabes una cosa? —añade ella con fingida seriedad—. Por mucho que me hubiera encantado tener un hermano, jamás podría considerarte uno… —y agita los hombros, sacudiéndose un escalofrío. El gesto, lejos de ofender o herir a Kuon, lo saca de su estupor y le arranca una carcajada.

—No… Supongo que no… —concuerda él—. Una vez lo fuimos y aquello no resultó bien… —Kyoko no tiene por qué enterarse nunca del sinnúmero de pensamientos incestuosos que lo asaltaban en aquellos días, con ella durmiendo a un metro escaso de él.

—Una vez fue suficiente… —señala Kyoko, con un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza—. En fin… Tienes mucho que explicar, caballero…

—¿Cuánto sabes, Kyoko? —pregunta él, serios de nuevo la voz y el semblante. La sonrisa de la muchacha desaparece y su voz también es seria cuando le responde.

—Solo los hechos fríos…

—¿Los hechos? —pregunta él, y ella asiente.

—Megure-san me vino una tarde con un dossier sobre ti… Fue el día que te presentaste en su despacho. El pobre hombre aún se pregunta cómo diste con él —Kyoko inspira hondo, recomponiéndose para lo que está por decir—. Bueno, a lo que iba… Ese expediente y mil detalles sobre ti me han contado una historia…

—La historia horrible de una persona horrible… —musita él, con un dejo de amargura apartando la vista.

Kyoko libera una de sus manos para tomarle del mentón y obligarle a mirarla.

—Tú, y escúchame bien, tú no tienes la culpa… Eras joven, rebelde y estabas enfadado con el mundo… Tu amigo Rick murió por culpa de un malnacido al volante, y no por ti…

—No, Kyoko. Él salió corriendo detrás de mí… —él aparta la pequeña mano de Kyoko de su rostro y da un paso atrás.

—Fue un accidente… Tan horrible y espantoso como suena dicho en voz alta, los accidentes suceden… —insiste Kyoko.

—Soy un asesino… —no es una acusación. Es una declaración, la constatación de un hecho que Kuon tiene asumido desde hace muchos años.

—No, no lo eres… No eres responsable, Ren… —a Kyoko las palabras de Kuon le parten el corazón en dos. Si ella pudiera hacerle entender… Si ella pudiera hacer que él se viera con los ojos con que ella lo ve a él…

—Para ella siempre lo seré… —añade él.

—¿Ella? —y por un segundo, un nudo de pánico le atenaza la garganta.

—Tina, la novia de Rick… —la voz de Kuon intenta mantenerse firme, pero puede sentirse cómo apenas lo logra—. Ella… Ella estaba allí… —inspira llenándose los pulmones porque el recuerdo comprime su pecho y ocupa su mente—. La sangre, los gritos, las lágrimas… La sangre manchándolo todo, Kyoko… ¡Asesino! Eso soy yo…

—Ella sufría, Ren… —Kyoko se acerca, un pasito pequeñito, no sea que él huya de ella de nuevo—. Vio morir a su novio… Por supuesto que ella necesitaba culpar a alguien.

—Él vino a buscarme… —Kuon da otro paso atrás—. Yo… Yo tenía una pelea… Y él…

—Ren… —dijo ella en voz tan suave que Kuon inclinó la cabeza por reflejo—. Si Rick hizo eso, es porque se preocupaba por ti, porque te amaba… —lo estaba perdiendo, pensó Kyoko. No la escuchaba, no razonaba… ¿Cómo puede hacerlo alguien que vive tras un velo de culpa tan espeso que no deja pasar la luz?

—Y mira lo que le trajo su amor por mí… —replicó él con desprecio. Hacia él. Siempre hacia él.

—Ren… Mírame… —Kuon se sigue mirando las manos, como si aún estuvieran manchadas con la sangre de Rick—. Mírame, Ren… —él alza por fin la vista—. Imagínate que hubiéramos sido nosotros, y que yo hubiera muerto…

Él levanta ante sí sus brazos, en un gesto brusco, a la vez que retrocede y camina con pasos rápidos y furiosos hasta el otro lado de la habitación. Otra vez no… Otra vez siente en su pecho el vacío de la desesperación, atormentado y asaltado de nuevo por las mil emociones dolorosas de aquellos días, cuando la vida dejó de ser vida porque Kyoko ya no existía.

—Oh, vamos Kyoko… —le espeta lleno de furia y de amor herido—. ¡Sé muy bien lo que se siente al saberte muerta! ¡No me tengo que imaginar nada!

Él le da la espalda, pero ella no se rinde. Cruza en silencio la habitación tras él, e intenta que se dé la vuelta para que la mire a los ojos, pero no puede moverlo ni un centímetro. Entonces se sitúa a su lado, un poquito más atrás, y coloca suavemente una de sus manos en el antebrazo. Él da un pequeño respingo ante el inesperado contacto, pero no se aleja ni la rechaza. Kyoko suspira.

—Ren, escúchame… —Kuon cierra los ojos cuando la oye hablar junto a él. Su voz preocupada pero llena de determinación le alcanza, aunque ella piense que no la escucha. Porque nunca ha habido nada que pudiera negarle a Kyoko…—. Escúchame, por favor… —él, por toda respuesta, afloja un poco su postura tensa e inclina ligeramente la cabeza hacia ella. Pero no la mira…—. Si yo hubiera muerto por salvar a un niño… ¿Odiarías a ese niño?

—Con toda mi alma… —responde él. Sin vacilar.

—¿Aun sabiendo que el pequeño no tiene culpa de nada? —continúa ella.

—Incluso así… —afirma.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta ella.

—Porque él te apartó de mí —y de nuevo la voz de Kuon parece que se fuera a romper, presentes y vivas en su memoria la ira y el dolor de la muerte de quien más amó. Heridas abiertas como el primer día.

—Pues eso mismo es lo que sintió Tina —concluye Kyoko.

Ahora sí… Kuon se estremece y ahora sí se deja mover por Kyoko, que lo hace girar hasta tenerlo frente a ella. Kyoko lleva sus pequeñas manos hasta sus mejillas y le obliga a mirarla a los ojos.

—No eres un asesino, Ren… Deja de vivir en la oscuridad… Deja de vivir con cadenas…

Los ojos verdes se llenan de lágrimas y antes de que una sola de ellas traicione a su señor, Kuon levanta a Kyoko del suelo para estrecharla entre sus brazos y esconder su rostro en la tierna curva de su cuello. Ella, como puede, extrae sus brazos del apretado abrazo y los levanta para alcanzar la espalda masculina.

Kyoko puede sentir la respiración ahogada y entrecortada de Kuon. Puede sentir además en su piel la humedad de sus lágrimas. Pero sobre todo, puede sentir su dolor, su tristeza, y a ese chiquillo adolescente cuya vida quedó rota también esa noche… Ella también llora…

Una de sus manos deja la espalda de Kuon para acariciar con ternura el cabello rubio, prodigando el consuelo que el hombre roto entre sus brazos necesita. Para consolar a Corn.

—No es culpa tuya, Kuon… Nunca lo fue…

* * *

Son casi las cinco de la mañana y Kuon baja a renovar el alquiler de la habitación. Dos horas más. Cuando regresa, Kyoko está en la cama, combatiendo contra el sueño, con la mirada más dormida que despierta, y a Kuon le parece más que nunca un ángel. Un ángel enviado del cielo para redimirlo y rescatarlo de la oscuridad. Una y mil veces.

¿Cómo decirle que ella le rescata una y otra vez? ¿Cómo decirle que solo ella es quien ilumina sus días? Que solo ella alivia el dolor de sus heridas… Con ella a su lado, el peso de la muerte y la culpa que carga sobre sus hombros parece casi desaparecer. No del todo, eso no, porque lo que la muerte se ha llevado no puede ni debe ser olvidado. Pero su corazón se siente más ligero. Su oscuridad, más clara. Soportable… Vivo…

Con cuidado, se tiende frente a ella. Sus párpados revolotean por el esfuerzo de mantenerlos abiertos. Y Kuon, como siempre, se pierde en ese oro que le da la vida…

—¿Cuándo te has vuelto tan sabia? —pregunta él con una sonrisa triste.

La suya, en cambio, es más amplia, aunque soñolienta, cuando le da su respuesta.

—No sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero he tenido mucho tiempo libre estos meses… —de nuevo la sonrisa triste de Kuon. El intento de chiste por parte de Kyoko sigue siendo doloroso…—. Tiempo y tiempo para pensar y saber…

—¿Qué sabías, Kyoko? —pregunta él. Están tendidos frente a frente, a solo una respiración de distancia.

—Yo… Yo, verás, tenía una certeza… De alguna manera, algo dentro de mí lo sabía, y no hacía más que gritármelo. Que no ibas a parar hasta encontrarme… O quizás eran mis deseos… No lo sé… Pero mira, estás aquí, conmigo... —suspira—. Pero justo de la manera en que nunca quise...

Él la mira con un brillo divertido en los ojos, pensando en que es la cama lo que la pone nerviosa. Pensando en que jamás los imaginó así, yaciendo juntos...

—Ni que fuera la primera vez que estamos juntos en la misma cama, Kyoko…

—Con tu vida en peligro, Ren… —aclara ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco ante la presunción de Kuon.

Él sonríe... Siempre ha sido divertido tomarle el pelo a Kyoko…

—Ah, bueno, digamos que eso fue por decisión propia... —declara Kuon.

—Una insensatez, diría yo… —precisa ella—. Por cierto… Te parecerá una tontería, pero… ¿Cómo debo llamarte?

—Como tú quieras… Ren, Kuon, Corn…

—Es que llamarte Ren, así…, de rubio y con tus verdaderos ojos… —dice ella, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Llámame Corn… —dice él mirando esos labios—. Solo contigo soy Corn…

—Corn… —y los ojos le brillan al decir su nombre…

Ninguno nombra el beso de Corn. Aquel beso robado en una isla lejana, mucho más al sur…

Ahora mismo sus corazones celebran el encuentro sin mentiras, sin secretos. Sin máscaras. Salvo el secreto más grande y el más hermoso… Pero un hotel de amor no es lugar para ello. Lo rebaja, lo ensucia… No. Ambos parecen ignorar mencionar deliberadamente aquel momento, y aquella declaración de Corn, cuando afirmó que el beso de amor funcionaría porque él sí que la amaba…

Da igual… No hace falta. Sinceramente, a veces las palabras sobran… Kyoko ahora lo sabe… Lo ve en sus ojos, en la forma de mirarla, en la insana terquedad por no abandonarla en esta situación de locos… Y Kuon… A Kuon el corazón se le quiere salir del pecho, porque Kyoko lo acepta a su lado tal cual es, imperfecto, tonto y marcado. Con todas sus heridas y sus cicatrices… Con sus luces y sombras. No… No hacen falta las palabras…

Aunque no nombrar ni decir esas dos palabras no quiere decir que no se pueda hablar de ello… Y para un corazón enamorado, eso es no es más que un tecnicismo…

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? —pregunta Kuon.

—¿El qué?

—Lo que siento por ti… —susurra él…

Y el inevitable rubor virginal hace su aparición estelar… No por 'no nombrado', deja de ser menos mágico. Esta vez, ni él tiene que disfrazar lo que quiere decir ni una aterrorizada Kyoko le pone otros nombres.

Aceptación. Tan simple como eso… Natural como el aire que se respira…

—Los chicos… —dice Kyoko—, tú los conociste, Morinaga y Tatsukura— Kuon asiente, pero "¿Chicos? Gorilas, armarios, pero no 'chicos'…". Y añade ella con voz preocupada—, y ruego a los dioses por que estén sanos y salvos… Bueno, los chicos me hicieron ver que lo más probable era que… en fin…, que 'mi respetado senpai' estuviera interesado en mí…

—¿Interesado? —Kuon enarca una ceja ante el eufemismo—. Bueno… Eso es quedarse corto, Kyoko.

—Corn, entiende que ellos…, yo no… —replica Kyoko, un poco nerviosa, no sea que Corn vaya a malinterpretar toda la situación y que ella le va contando su vida a todo el mundo.

—Shh… —le interrumpe él—. Entiendo… No te preocupes…

Y es en ese momento cuando Kyoko le recompensa con otra de sus raras y genuinas sonrisas de felicidad. Y Kuon, el hombre adulto y experimentado, siente dentro suyo cómo las mariposas aletean queriendo salirle del pecho, el pulso se le acelera, y no puede evitar corresponder a esa sonrisa con la suya. Se inclina entonces sobre ella, acercando su boca a su oído y le susurra:

—No te vuelvas a morir nunca… —a Kyoko se le atasca el aliento en la garganta al sentir su aliento cálido en su piel. Pero él se mueve después un poco hacia un lado para depositar un tierno beso sobre su frente—. Vive eternamente, Kyoko…

Ella cierra los ojos y asiente, sin poder articular palabra, como si las palabras de Kuon fueran un deseo que pudiera realizarse a voluntad, mientras un suave sonrojo tiñe sus mejillas y alguna lágrima no derramada brilla cuando abre los ojos para mirarlo.

Ese momento compartido es tan íntimo, tan privado, que casi les hace olvidar que están escondiéndose del mundo, que huyen para salvar la vida, y que hoy han visto correr la sangre… Casi…

Tiempo después, tras más susurros y más experiencias compartidas, el agotamiento les alcanza. Y Kyoko, entre bostezos y cabeceos por mantenerse despierta, añade justo antes de ser vencida por el sueño:

—Recuérdame… un día de estos contarte… algo muy gracioso sobre… un pollo…

Kuon frunce el ceño, curioso… ¿Qué puede saber ella sobre Brian? Aunque es probable que su padre sí que le haya contado algo…

El pollo Brian había sido el símbolo de lo que le quedaba de inocencia. El día que decidió no matarlo y probar así su hombría, tan solo demoró su transformación en el monstruo en que se iba a convertir… Siempre con los puños manchados de sangre, siempre con el insulto en la boca y la ira hirviéndole en el pecho… Jamás rehuía un desafío ni una provocación, y si no, era él quien buscaba los problemas… Pero no siempre fue un monstruo… Una vez, esas manos airadas ayudaron a alguien sin tener por qué. Y por un luminoso instante dejó de ser esa bestia llena de violencia y se convirtió en protector. Lo que siempre debió haber sido… Lástima que no durara…

Kuon la mira dormir. A la débil luz de la lámpara de la mesita de noche, contempla cómo sus largas pestañas proyectan pequeñas sombras en sus mejillas. Su respiración es pausada, aunque intranquila. De vez en cuando, da pequeños saltos o balbucea palabras que él no alcanza a comprender. O se encoge sobre sí misma, como si se protegiera de algo… Rodea su cintura y la atrae hacía sí. Kyoko lleva las manos en dos pequeños puños prietos frente a su pecho como si quisiera alejarse. Pero al instante se relaja y se acurruca junto a él. Kuon exhala lentamente un suspiro que parece salir de lo más profundo de su alma. Y solo entonces, con Kyoko entre sus brazos, permite que el sueño finalmente le alcance.

* * *

El timbre impertinente del teléfono de la habitación les arranca tan abruptamente del escaso sueño, que quedan sentados de golpe sobre la cama. El personal del establecimiento les comunica que su tiempo se ha consumido y deben abandonar la habitación. Ciertamente no debe ser habitual que su clientela use sus instalaciones para dormir… Ha sido poco más de una hora, pero eso tendrá que bastar, al menos hasta que contacten con Megure… Así que recogen a toda prisa sus pocas cosas y se van…

Aunque Kyoko nunca más volverá a considerar igual una mesa de exámenes, no puede evitar un puntito de nostalgia. Porque aquí, en medio de tanta sordidez, fue donde se reencontró con Corn. Y fue el lugar donde las máscaras desaparecieron… Solo ellos dos…

Una vez en la calle, Kyoko supuso que tenían que estar en Shibuya, donde está la famosa Colina de Hoteles de Amor, o quizás en Kabukichō, distrito rojo muuuy conocido por la variedad de entretenimiento adulto que allí se ofrecía. Pero no… Hasta ella sabía que esa clase de negocios en el barrio rojo los llevaba la yakuza. Sus negocios legales, por así decirlo… Así que refugiarse de nuevo en un Love Hotel quedaba descartado. Como escondite temporal en las primeras horas estaba bien, pues de seguro a nadie se le ocurriría buscarlos ahí… Pero ahora debían poner la mayor distancia posible con cualquier clase de local que pudiera ser susceptible de ser manejado por los mismos de quienes se escondían…

Tenían tres horas por delante hasta poder montar la batería y esperar la llamada. Tres horas… Mucho tiempo para estar al descubierto… Nadie se fija en la rubia pareja que habla en susurros en medio de la calle. Muy alto él, es cierto…, pero a esa hora la gente que va medio dormida a sus trabajos suele ocuparse de sus propios asuntos…

De mutuo acuerdo, deciden ocultarse a plena vista. Se trasladarán de autobús en autobús recorriendo la periferia de Tokyo, siempre en movimiento. Shibuya, Nakano, Nerima, Itabashi, Kita, Arakawa, Katsushika… Cuando ya llevan casi dos horas saltando de línea en línea, se detienen para comprar el desayuno en uno de esos puestitos callejeros… Huyendo de las vías públicas, entran en el Parque Mizumoto, uno de los más grandes de Tokyo, prácticamente jardín botánico y reserva ornitológica dentro de los límites urbanos. El parque era famoso por los inmensos campos de iris, así como por sus lirios de agua y su flora acuática, amén de más de mil árboles de sakura que atraían a los visitantes año tras año. Uno de los pequeños sueños de Kyoko desde que llegó de Kyoto era venir a aquí en el festival de _Hanami_ , pero Shotaro nunca tenía tiempo para ello (ni para ella…), y luego, cuando ya no dependía de nadie sino de sí misma, dejó morir ese sueño, porque le recordaba a aquella muchacha tonta que fue.

Son casi las diez y buscan un rincón tranquilo entre la espesura, a salvo de miradas curiosas o indiscretas. A la hora acordada, conectan la batería del teléfono y lo encienden. Se sobresaltan cuando empiezan a saltar uno tras otro avisos de llamadas perdidas y mensajes de texto. Casi todos son de Yashiro y unos pocos de Lory. Su jefe y su mánager… Nadie más le llama, ni familia, ni novia, ni amigos, porque él no ha permitido nunca que nadie entrara en su vida. Tsuruga Ren tomó la decisión de vivir en su propia jaula dejando al mundo afuera. Hasta que llegó Kyoko… Primero como kohai y protegida y luego como enamorada inadvertida, para poner su mundo patas arriba…

El mensaje más reciente de Yashiro decía lo siguiente: "Muy bien ha debido irte con tu 'amiga' anoche para que no te hayas presentado al rodaje… Moveré tus compromisos de hoy. ¿Estás bien, Ren?". Uf… Parece que fue hace una eternidad cuando le dijo eso a su mánager. Y fue tan solo ayer…

Pensó en teclearle una respuesta rápida, muy genérica, pero le habían dicho que no contactaran con nadie. Y ya había cruzado esa línea cuando se arriesgó a pedirle ayuda a Kaneda. Sintió a Kyoko removerse a su lado, preguntándose por lo bajo "¿La amiga soy yo?" y cuando él estaba por contestarle que por quién más pensaba ella que él abandonaría sus obligaciones sin ni siquiera pensarlo, sonó una llamada entrante. Se quedaron mirando la pantalla, como hipnotizados.

Número desconocido.

—¿Sí? —contestó finalmente Kuon, activando el altavoz del teléfono.

—¿Tsuruga-san? —preguntó la voz al otro lado.

—Sí, Megure-san… —respondió Kuon, y Kyoko exhaló un suspiro de alivio—. Le escuchamos los dos…

Pero las palabras que pronunció Megure hicieron que a Kuon y a Kyoko se les helara la sangre en las venas.

—El kumichō ha muerto en el tiroteo. Y quieren venganza…


	29. Satoki

**SATOKI**

"Primero un pie. Luego el otro…

Respira. No te olvides de respirar…".

La herida dolía como el demonio. No es que él supiera mucho de estas cosas, porque era su primer balazo serio, pero el agujero que tenía en el costado no podía ser bueno. Le dolía hasta respirar… Y puntos brillantes como estrellas se le aparecían ante los ojos, presagiando el desmayo inminente, pero él los espantaba obstinadamente sacudiendo con brusquedad la cabeza y acelerando el paso, mientras sus menguantes fuerzas aún le respondieran. El apaño que le habían hecho la muchacha y el actor tendría que aguantar, porque no tenía pensado perderse la fiesta.

Enfiló a oscuras el accidentado camino hacia la cabaña. Se había reanudado el tiroteo y el aire de la noche le traía el sonido de los disparos. "Bien", se dijo. Si todavía hay disparos es que sus compañeros aún resisten. Un poco más…

Ya no oía el coche. Mal que le pese, sabía que la chica estaría relativamente a salvo con él. Él… Tsuruga Ren… _El gran Tsuruga Ren…_ Masculló un reniego entre dientes que se mezcló con el dolor lacerante de su costado. ¿Cómo competir contra Tsuruga Ren? Porque el tipo estaba enamorado hasta el tuétano de Kyoko. Eso estaba claro… Cualquiera que tuviera ojos, podría decirlo… Y que era plenamente correspondido, también…

La infausta noche en que conoció a Kyoko había quedado cautivado por la entereza de la muchacha. La había visto sentada entre sus dos mayores, los dueños del restaurante, con Megure frente a ellos diciéndole qué decisiones se vería obligada a tomar y cómo iba a ser su vida de ahora en adelante. En su mirada asustada había miedo, desde luego, pero también fortaleza. Sí. Satoki se preciaba de saber leer a la gente y veía en ella determinación y voluntad para afrontar lo que fuera. Y para volver a ponerse en pie. Porque en el rostro de Kyoko estaba escrito que por más golpes y reveses que sufriera, siempre volvería a ponerse en pie. Aunque tuviera que renunciar a la vida que conocía…

Había sido él quien paseó ante las cámaras la camilla con el 'cadáver' de la joven actriz, y fue él quien le dio la bienvenida a esta vida de reclusión y falsa muerte cuando se cerraron las puertas de la ambulancia. Inevitablemente, había intentado acercarse a ella, pero Kyoko siempre estaba rodeada de un grueso muro de cortesía y urbanidad que reducía sus conversaciones a temas convencionales como el tiempo y poco más. Es por eso que envidiaba a sus dos compañeros. Las escasas sonrisas que había observado en ella (tampoco es que tuviera muchos motivos para ser feliz) eran siempre producidas por un gesto amable de Morinaga o por el último disparate de Tatsukura. La extremadamente reservada muchacha con ellos era otra. Más abierta, más accesible, más… No, menos distante. Y eso le molestaba…

¿Estaba enamorado de Mogami Kyoko? No. No… Casi seguro que no… Quizás era más bien el sueño adolescente de ser para ella el caballero de brillante armadura que salvara y protegiera a la doncella en peligro. Pero ese papel ya lo tenía otro… Oh, sí… Tenía que reconocerle al condenado los cojones para presentarse en el despacho de Megure y preguntarle por ella. Y tenía que estar loco o desesperado para meterse con la mierda hasta el cuello en los antros de miseria y perdición donde se lo encontraban noche tras noche, sacando a Megure de sus casillas y tocándole las narices como nunca nadie se había atrevido a hacerlo.

Eso no quitaba que no le gustara el tipo. Ni un poquito… Conocía a los de su clase… Encantadores por fuera, pero negros por dentro… Un lobo con piel de cordero, eso es lo que Tsuruga Ren era. No le había gustado la primera vez que se cruzó con él, y menos le gustó cuando leyó su expediente…

Hasta que los vio juntos.

En contra de lo que dictaba el sentido común y cualquier manual de protocolos de actuación del cuerpo de policía, Megure había llevado a un civil a la casa segura de un testigo protegido. Pero como dice el dicho, donde manda patrón, no manda marinero… Se hizo lo que el jefe dijo, a pesar de sus protestas, y que le perdonen la exageración, pero había estado a punto de quedarse ciego cuando los vio juntos. Brillaban… Aquellos dos brillaban…

Y sí, Tsuruga Ren haría todo y más por mantener a la muchacha a salvo… Hasta encajar una bala por ella, de eso no tenía duda… Pero esperemos que no se les presente nunca oportunidad de demostrar tal sacrificio… Suspiró, y ahogando una exclamación de dolor, expulsó el recuerdo de Kyoko de su mente. Ahora tenía que concentrarse y ser más listo que los demás.

Cuando el sonido de los disparos se hizo más nítido y cercano, se desvió del camino y se internó en el bosque. A medida que sus maltrechas fuerzas se lo permitieron, fue describiendo un semicírculo en torno a la cabaña con la intención de rodear a los atacantes y sorprenderlos desde atrás. Y de esta manera, atraparlos entre dos fuegos. Habría de extremar las precauciones para que no localizaran su posición y que no se dieran cuenta de que era una sola persona. También rogaba a los dioses por que no le alcanzara una bala perdida de sus compañeros…

Estos estaban parapetados tras las ventanas, en el interior de la cabaña. Aunque conocía de primera mano la obsesión de Megure por estar preparado para todo, no podrían aguantar mucho más. La posición era insostenible. Sobrepasados en número y en potencia de fuego, solo era cuestión de tiempo que pudieran irrumpir en el interior. Así que elevó una plegaria a los dioses, se sacó de la espalda el fusil de asalto, tomó aliento, apuntó allí donde pensaba que estaba el enemigo y empezó a disparar. Contaba con el factor sorpresa, así que en modo semiautomático, disparó ráfagas cortas todo el tiempo que pudo hasta que empezaron a devolverle el fuego.

Cambio de cargador…

Dejó su posición, ya comprometida, y se desplazó describiendo un arco, para cubrir otra sección de su solitaria maniobra envolvente. Sus objetivos eran ruidosos, y eso era una ventaja a su favor. Los oía discutir, maldecir, soltar imprecaciones… Y por encima de todas esas voces, una, mucho más firme y autoritaria. La del kumichō. Bramando maldiciones y órdenes que esperaban ser obedecidas al instante.

Satoki frunció el ceño. Esto era inesperado. Y totalmente insólito. El kumichō en persona. El hombre que nunca se manchaba las manos porque tenía un par de cientos de voluntarios prestos a hacerlo en su lugar. El mismo kumichō que había dejado a una testigo viva la noche en que mató personalmente a un topo infiltrado en su clan. Mal deben de andar las cosas en el Ryōsan-gumi para que el viejo dragón Ohtani no se fíe de nadie y se encargue en persona de limpiar su mierda. Pues bien, quiso la fortuna que algo que parecía tan sencillo como deshacerse de una muchacha y sus dos guardaespaldas, no resultara a su conveniencia. Eran más esa noche. La muchacha tenía más gente consigo. Y no se lo iban a poner fácil.

Cambio de cargador.

No lo vio. De veras que no lo vio. Se dio de bruces con él, cayendo al suelo y enredándose sus cuerpos. Se le había escapado el fusil, y suponía que al otro su arma, porque aún respiraba. Aunque no por mucho tiempo… Sus manos se apretaban contra su garganta. Él le arañaba la cara intentando quitárselo de encima, pero el peso del tipo sobre su pecho y sobre la herida, y la asfixia, le iban drenando sus fuerzas. Hasta que recordó, justo cuando las estrellas volvieron a bailar ante sus ojos, que llevaba un par de Berettas encima. Tonto… Con una mano empujando hacia arriba la barbilla del tipo y la otra serpenteando por su cintura en busca del arma, Satoki recurrió a toda su voluntad por permanecer consciente.

Cuando sonó el disparo, el peso muerto del desgraciado cayó a plomo sobre él. No podía respirar. Casi estrangulado y con un cadáver encima, luchaba por recuperar el aliento. Al dolor enloquecedor de su costado se sumaba el de su garganta. Intentó toser, intentó tragar saliva. Pero solo boqueaba buscando el aire que le faltaba a sus pulmones. Como pudo, se quitó al muerto de encima. Se concedió un minuto para dejar de ver las estrellas y apoyándose en el tronco de un árbol, volvió a ponerse en pie. Tanteó el terreno con los pies para localizar el fusil de asalto pero no lo encontró. Se tragó una sarta de palabrotas para después pasar revista a ciegas a sus armas y municiones. Le quedaban aún las dos Berettas y su arma reglamentaria, así como un par de cargadores para cada una. Bueno… La cosa podía ir peor… Así que más le valía hacer las cosas bien…

Se movió de nuevo, avanzando en su posición. Las balas empezaron a silbar junto a él, y más de una levantó astillas en el árbol tras el que se ocultaba. Sin fuego de cobertura, disparaba cada vez que tenía oportunidad.

Cambio de cargador.

Cambio de cargador.

Cada vez le costaba más moverse. Cada vez le costaba más dejar su posición. Su cuerpo ya no le obedecía. Pero tenía que seguir moviéndose o estaba perdido.

Cambio de cargador.

Los oía acercarse. Les oía intercambiar señales. Le estaban rodeando. Cuando un susurro de hojas secas sonó demasiado cerca, empezó a disparar a la oscuridad.

Cambio de cargador.

Cambio de cargador.

Cambio de cargador.

Sin más balas ya que las que quedaban en las armas, y cansado de pelear contra el desmayo, Satoki se encomendó a sus ancestros. Rogó por que velaran por él y le mostraran el camino. "Muy bien… Pues hasta aquí llegamos…". Y justo cuando iba a abandonar la precaria protección que le brindaba el árbol de turno, un grito resonó por encima de las balas.

"¡Han matado al kumichō!".

El silencio se extendió entre los árboles a su alrededor.

"¿Está muerto?".

Sus compañeros seguían disparando.

"¿Muerto?".

"¡El kumichō ha caído!".

Ya nadie disparaba.

Oyó el susurro de varios pies moviéndose con premura por entre la vegetación. Alcanzó a distinguir la mole oscura de uno que pasó junto a él. Demasiado cerca…

Se dejó caer al suelo, agotado, la espalda apoyada en el tronco que tan buen servicio le prestó. Y se permitió cerrar un momento los ojos. Solo un momento… Estaba tan cansado…

Juraría que escuchó la voz lejana de Megure gritar su nombre.

"Solo un momento… Sí, por favor…".

Y finalmente la oscuridad de la inconsciencia se cernió sobre él y lo abrazó con sus alas.


	30. Kuon Hizuri

**KUON HIZURI**

 _El pollo Brian había sido el símbolo de lo que le quedaba de inocencia. El día que decidió no matarlo y probar así su hombría, tan solo demoró su transformación en el monstruo en que se iba a convertir… Siempre con los puños manchados de sangre, siempre con el insulto en la boca y la ira hirviéndole en el pecho… Jamás rehuía un desafío ni una provocación, y si no, era él quien buscaba los problemas… Pero no siempre fue un monstruo… Una vez, esas manos airadas ayudaron a alguien sin tener por qué. Y por un luminoso instante dejó de ser esa bestia llena de violencia y se convirtió en protector. Lo que siempre debió haber sido… Lástima que no durara…_

* * *

Sentía la ira recorrer sus venas, y la furia llenarle los pulmones…

Ya no quedaba nada de aquel niño dulce que amaba la naturaleza. No quedaba nada de aquel príncipe de las hadas que volaba para una niña, allá al otro lado del mar…

Lo habían matado.

La noche en que respondió al primer golpe, Corn murió.

Su primera víctima fue el cabrón que le había amargado la existencia desde su infancia. Sí, el bastardo que se rodeaba de su séquito de estúpidos acólitos y se divertían en hacerle la vida imposible. Oh, nunca le golpeaban en la cara, ni en ninguna parte visible… Idiotas sí, pero tontos no… Sabían perfectamente que él no iba a decir ni a hacer nada.

Hasta esa noche que explotó.

Rick le había encontrado, horas después, en un callejón cercano a los estudios donde estaba trabajando, con la camisa desgarrada, la cara marcada por negros cardenales, el labio partido y sangrante, los nudillos despellejados, los puños manchados de sangre propia y ajena, sentado inmóvil en el suelo con los ojos vidriosos y la mirada ausente, como si estuviera lejos, muy lejos, a millas de allí.

Había abrazado la oscuridad… Se dejó envolver bajo su manto y renunció a la inocencia…

Y desde esa noche, su corazón se volvió ciego a todo, salvo a la sed y al ansia. La oscuridad le exigía más y más. Más golpes, más peleas… Más sangre…

Rick nunca quiso eso… Él quería que Kuon se hiciera fuerte, que se defendiera y así dejaran de meterse con él, pero nunca vio venir que su amigo fuera a perderse… Pero él no se rindió… Pronto Kuon entró en los circuitos de los combates ilegales. Rick siempre aparecía, buscándolo, intentando persuadirle de que se marchara a casa. Kuon se reía, con una botella de whisky en la mano y una chica casi tan borracha como él en la otra. Se reía porque su vida ahora era solo las noches de golpes y puños en los callejones y el ocasional revolcón rápido y sucio en el asiento de atrás de un coche… Se reía, y su risa era amarga, porque ese no era el hijo que habían criado sus padres…

Pero era el que tenían…

Un pozo de oscuridad y violencia que ya no se regía por nada ni por nadie.

* * *

Una de esas noches, iguales a las demás, cuando se dirigía adonde se había organizado el siguiente combate, le llegó una retahíla de insultos y exclamaciones de dolor. Pero en japonés. Se asomó a la bocacalle y vio a dos tipos dándole una paliza a un crío de once o doce años.

Los recuerdos de cuando era él el niño que estaba hecho una bola indefensa en el suelo le asaltaron y se le nubló la razón.

Dio un paso adelante.

—Ah, mira quién ha venido —dijo el más grande de los dos—. El gallito Hizuri. ¿No has tenido suficiente con lo de ayer? ¿Vienes a por tu parte?

A Kuon se le cuadra la mandíbula y le rechinan los dientes antes de escupirle su respuesta.

—Ayer eran cuatro contra mí… —les responde—. Y hoy dos contra un chiquillo… ¿No sabes meterte con alguien de tu tamaño? ¿Tanto miedo tienes a pelear en igualdad de condiciones? —aquí Kuon sonríe. Y le muestra una sonrisa torcida, depredadora… Una sonrisa de esas que solo significan 'atrévete conmigo'—. ¿Acaso me tienes miedo?

El otro resopla como un toro enojado antes de cargar contra él. Agacha la cabeza y lo embiste, con la intención de usar su mayor peso y volumen como fuerza de impacto. Pero Kuon lo esquiva con una finta elegante haciéndose a un lado, y girando luego con rapidez sobre sí mismo, con un movimiento fluido deja caer un golpe de codo sobre la parte superior de la espalda. Al tipo se le escapa un 'ooogggh' ahogado antes de caer al suelo, semiinconsciente. El otro, el que sostiene al niño, se le queda mirando con los ojos como platos, la boca abierta en un grito que no sale, pensando en la protección que brinda el grupo y en la desventaja de estar ahora mismo a solas con el mestizo.

Kuon lo mira, enarca una ceja interrogante y finalmente pregunta:

—¿Y bien? —el otro se pone recto, esperando…—. ¿Te quedas o te vas?

No hizo falta que se lo repitiera… Soltó y dejó caer desmañadamente al chiquillo al hediondo suelo y con las mismas, se dio la vuelta y se largó corriendo por el otro lado del callejón, dejando a su compañero arrastrándose para escapar de allí.

Kuon se acerca al niño, que ha empezado a levantarse, y le habla en japonés:

—¿Estás bien?

Cuando se gira, puede ver las marcas en su cara, cómo le cuesta respirar y se sostiene un brazo con la ayuda del otro…

—Hmm… No… —le responde siseando de dolor—. ¿Y a qué tenías que meterte? Ya casi los tenía…

Kuon se ríe, y resuena en el callejón una carcajada limpia, sin las sombras de resentimiento tan habituales últimamente.

—Me parece a mí que no… —se acerca para examinar el brazo. El chico da un paso atrás y Kuon levanta entonces las manos abiertas, indicando que no tiene la intención de hacerle daño…—. Tu brazo tiene mala pinta. Vamos, te llevo al hospital…

—¡Ni loco voy yo a un hospital gaijin! —exclamó con fiereza el muchacho.

Kuon tuerce el gesto ante la despectiva palabra.

—Estás en un país extranjero, por si no te has dado cuenta… ¿Qué esperabas?

El crío levanta la barbilla obstinadamente y Kuon deja salir una exhalación cansada.

—Escucha… Por cómo te cuesta respirar, probablemente tienes un par de costillas rotas, y el brazo puede que también. Así que no pienso dejar a un crío aquí en tales condiciones. Te vienes conmigo…

—¡No soy un crío! —replica él, ofendido—. ¡Casi tengo doce años!

—¡Ja! —se le escapa a Kuon, pero luego adopta un tono serio—. Cierto… Ya tienes tatuajes de adulto, ¿verdad?

—Sí —responde el chiquillo orgulloso, y extiende con dificultad los brazos para mostrárselos.

—Tatuajes extraños para un muchacho…

—Soy un hombre… —afirma el chico, orgulloso—. Para mi familia, ya soy un hombre…

* * *

Al final lo había convencido y lo había llevado al hospital. El muchacho había hecho una llamada y cuando ya lo estaban tratando de sus heridas, se presentó un hombre enchaquetado, que miró torvamente a Kuon, pero no dijo nada. De más está decir que aquella mirada le decía que su presencia ya no era necesaria ni deseada. Y él la entendió perfectamente.

—Tu nombre, por favor… —dijo el muchacho, antes de que Kuon abandonara el box de Urgencias en el que estaban.

—Kuon Hizuri —le dijo.

El chiquillo frunció el ceño con extrañeza, pero luego sus ojos chispearon con algo parecido a la comprensión o al reconocimiento.

—¡Eres mestizo! —exclamó, con una sonrisa amplia.

Nunca, jamás en lo que llevaba de vida, nadie lo había llamado _mestizo_ de tal manera. Por vez primera, la odiosa palabra _mestizo_ no llevaba asociado el desprecio del insulto. Al contrario, era dicha con alegría. Y era esta una sensación nueva para él…

—Bueno, Hizuri Kuon sería lo más correcto, allá en Japón… —concedió él, un poco azorado—. Ya sabes… —e hizo un gesto vago con las manos—. Aquí el orden es distinto… —el chico le dio la razón, afirmando vigorosamente con la cabeza.

El muchacho se bajó con dificultad de la mesa de examen, apoyándose brevemente en el hombre silencioso. Luego se irguió, con la poca altura que le daban sus años, y se dobló en un respetuoso arco perfecto.

—Hizuri-san, pagaré la deuda que he contraído contigo.

—No te preocupes… —respondió él, inclinándose a su vez—. No es necesario.

Y diciendo adiós con la mano, salió de allí.

* * *

Esa noche no llegó al combate programado. Marchó a su casa, cenó con sus padres y se quedó dormido pensando en Corn… En Corn y la pequeña Kyoko-chan, que siempre lloraba por los desprecios de aquellos que amaba y que deberían haberla amado más que a nada…

Lástima que esa resplandeciente sensación de orgullo por sí mismo estaba destinada a ser efímera y a desaparecer.

Porque Rick, el pobre Rick que nunca se rindió con su amigo, aún tenía que morir para que toda luz se extinguiera de su alma, para que la culpa le desgarrara las entrañas y las pesadillas lo arrastraran al abismo. Para que Kuon Hizuri desapareciera del mundo y la máscara de Tsuruga Ren fuera creada para salvaguardar su cordura.

Mientras unos padres añoraban a un hijo que ya hace tiempo habían perdido.

Hasta que la luz, su Kyoko, volviera a entrar en su vida…

Para salvarlo.


	31. Cambio de planes

**CAMBIO DE PLANES**

 _—El kumichō ha muerto en el tiroteo. Y quieren venganza…_

* * *

Kyoko ahogó un gemido y se llevó la mano al pecho, como para decirle a su corazón que no olvidara seguir latiendo. Kuon jadeó entrecortadamente y sus hombros cayeron, derrotados. Las dos figuras, mirando el teléfono sin poder hablar.

—Mogami-san… Escúchame… —dijo Megure—. Todo ha cambiado… Con la muerte del kumichō, ya no habrá juicio pero… —se escuchó cómo el policía inhalaba aire con fuerza—. Esconderte ya no es suficiente… Irán a por ti…

—Me la llevaré del país… —intervino entonces Kuon.

—¿¡Pero qué dices, Ren!? —exclamó Kyoko.

—Tengo que sacarles de Tokyo —añadió Megure.

—Pero Megure-san… —protestó ella.

—Mogami-san, por favor… Atiéndeme… —Kyoko calló y la mano de Kuon buscó la suya—. No tenemos mucho tiempo… No estoy seguro de cómo te encontraron pero tiene que haber un topo en mi división. Un espía entre los míos… —su voz sonó amenazadora. Desdichado de aquel que se haya atrevido a violar su confianza—. Tampoco sé si saben o no que Tsuruga-san está contigo… Así que por mayor seguridad, tienen que seguir ocultándose, hasta que pueda sacarlos de Tokyo… —Megure calla y exhala lo que parece un suspiro lleno de frustración—. ¿Tsuruga-san?

—¿Sí? —pregunta a su vez Kuon.

—¿Hablas en serio con lo de llevártela de Japón?

—Totalmente —afirma.

—Bien —y suelta Megure otro resoplido de los suyos—. Esto es lo que vamos a hacer… —Kuon, con la mano que no tiene a Kyoko, acerca más el teléfono—. Sigan ocultándose como puedan. Hasta dónde yo sé, al menos uno de mis hombres me ha vendido. No me digan dónde están… No quiero saberlo… No sé cómo te encontraron, si tienen intervenidos los teléfonos y nos escuchan, o si nos han estado siguiendo… No tengo la menor idea… Tengo a mi gente en las calles, porque la muerte del kumichō ha causado mucho revuelo y los clanes menores están agitados y se preparan para rendir pleitesía al joven Ohtani. Tsuruga-san, ¿podemos vernos en el mismo sitio al que también iba Satoki?

"El Duende", piensa Kuon. Muy listo… Siempre lleno de policías, la yakuza no se atrevería a tomarlo por asalto, y su topo tampoco haría nada por delatarse delante de sus compañeros…

—¡Satoki-san! —le interrumpió Kyoko—. ¿Cómo está?

Megure tardó dos segundos en responder.

—Tuvo un paro cardiaco en la ambulancia… —a Kyoko se le escapa un gemido—. Prácticamente tuvieron que volver a llenarle de sangre el cuerpo. Pero es duro de roer, este muchacho mío… Sobrevivió a la operación y sigue aún en Cuidados Intensivos, grave, pero los médicos dicen que saldrá de esta… —Kyoko se lleva la mano libre a la boca, para ahogar una exclamación de alivio—. El muy cabrón nos salvó… Si Satoki no hubiera vuelto a por nosotros, estaríamos muertos…

—¿Y los chicos, Megure-san? ¿Y usted? —le apremia Kyoko. Al otro lado de la línea, el policía esboza una pequeña sonrisa… Esa es la pequeña Mogami-san, siempre preocupada por los demás…

—Tatsukura no tiene ni un arañazo. Morinaga tiene un agujero en el hombro que no le permitirá dibujar durante un tiempo, pero por lo demás estamos bien… Satoki se llevó lo peor… —a Megure le cambia la voz. Se torna grave, recordando…—. Cuando oímos los gritos de que el kumichō estaba muerto, nos miramos pensando que ya estábamos perdidos, que iban a entrar por esa puerta sin importar cuántos más cayeran bajo las balas… Que por cierto, ya casi no nos quedaban… Pero varios minutos pasaron sin que sucediera nada, y me aventuré a salir al amparo de la oscuridad. Nada. No oía nada ni a nadie, solo la brisa en los árboles. Se habían llevado a sus muertos y heridos y se habían marchado sin dejar a nadie atrás. Poco después encontré a Satoki, blanco como un fantasma. Apenas respiraba… Y vi tu rebeca, Mogami-san… Casi no la reconocí… Mi chico ya estaba herido cuando volvió a por nosotros…

—Nos atacaron nada más salir por la puerta de atrás… —le aclaró Kuon.

—No sé cómo lo hizo… Cómo es que aguantó tanto… Herido tal como estaba… —murmura Megure, más para sí que para Kyoko y Kuon.

—Megure-san… —interviene Kuon, con tono sereno (fingido, hay que decirlo…).

—Sí, Tsuruga-san… —su voz le trae de nuevo al tema en cuestión—. Denme dos horas. Aún estoy en Isehara. En dos horas nos vemos en el sitio de Satoki, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí. Dos horas, Megure-san —confirmó Kuon.

—Tengan cuidado —les aconsejó el policía.

—Lo tendremos.

—Gracias, Megure-san —añadió Kyoko—. Jamás podré agradecerles lo suficiente lo que han hecho por mí…

—Vamos, vamos, Mogami-san… —dijo Megure, riéndose entre dientes—. No se me vaya a ablandar ahora…

—Pero Megure-san… —Kyoko solo pensaba en la deuda que tenía con los policías que habían derramado su sangre para mantenerla viva.

—Tengo que colgar —interrumpió Megure, poniendo fin a la conversación—. Solo tres minutos, ¿recuerdan? Tengan cuidado… —repitió.

Y colgó.

Allí quedaron Kyoko y Kuon, mirando el teléfono sin decir nada, hasta que Kuon lo abrió y le sacó la batería.

La carcasa aún tenía restos de la sangre de Satoki.

* * *

Ogawa Kouji estaba que se caía de sueño… Se había levantado bien temprano, porque su turno empezaba a las seis y ya llegaba tarde. En calidad de barrendero del Parque Mizumoto, entraba antes de que abrieran al público para adecentar las avenidas, rastrillar las hojas caídas o lo que se le mandara. Menos los lirios… Nunca le dejaban trabajar allí. Ni que fuera a estropearlos con solo mirarlos…

El caso es que Kouji venía casi sin dormir porque se había quedado levantado hasta tarde viendo la edición de coleccionista de _Dark Moon_. Atrás quedaba estar persiguiendo las reposiciones y multidifusiones. Por fin tendría su propia copia. Una pequeña fortuna le había costado… Normalmente habría tardado bastante en reunir el dinero para tal dispendio, teniendo en cuenta el miserable sueldo que le pagaban, pero recurrió a sus otros trabajos fuera del Parque como fuente extra de ingresos. El pack DVD era bastante caro, todo un lujo, pero no lo había podido evitar. Era un fanático de los doramas… Los dramas de las vidas ajenas le cautivaban y le seducían desde la comodidad del minúsculo sillón de su maloliente apartamento. Nada de comedias, no. Tragedias, traiciones, pasiones ocultas que devoraban el alma, secretos terribles, intrigas y asesinatos… Le encantaban… Y es que, de entre todos, adoraba a Hongo Mio. Veneraba esos ojos de loca, esa voz fría que hablaba de derramar sangre como el que habla del tiempo, una voz que le hacía gemir de placer, pero sobre todo, idolatraba la maldad que destilaba su figura, como si un aura negra y muerta la rodease, pronta a extender sus dedos pútridos y contaminar a quien osara acercársele. Kouji quería ser como ella. Quería que lo temieran. Quería infundir miedo con su sola presencia.

Por eso se había quedado de piedra al ver los extras del DVD. La boca le cayó abierta y el cuenco de palomitas se le escapó de las manos, yendo a mezclarse con la basura, las latas vacías y otras pequeñas criaturas que ya pululaban el suelo… Tuvo que ver la entrevista tres veces porque su cerebro era incapaz de asociar a aquella estúpida muchacha tímida y candorosa con el pozo de maldad que reverenciaba. No… Una criatura angelical, de largos cabellos rubios era quien encarnaba a su Mio. No podía ser…

Allí estaba ella, junto a Katsuki, perdón, Tsuruga Ren, respondiendo a las preguntas de la entrevistadora, desbordando buena educación y gratitud sin fin hacia su senpai, hacia el director Ogata por haber pensado en ella para el papel, y bla, bla, bla…, y más cháchara sin sentido. Se sentía terriblemente estafado. ¿Cómo es que es que esa criatura, que parecía representar a la inocencia y la virtud era su Mio? No… A él no le valía la excusa de que la chica fuera taaan buena actriz… No podía engañarle… Esa clase de oscuridad no puede representarse si no se lleva dentro… Esta chica tenía que portar su propia oscuridad. Tenía que tener un corazón tan negro como el suyo… Y luego iba de santa por la vida… Pues era muy buena ocultando esa negrura. Sí. Eso tenía que reconocérselo.

Horas después y escoba en mano, Ogawa Kouji seguía rumiando su descontento por el parque cuando la vio. A la muchacha rubia que quería engañarle. Iba del brazo de un tipo alto, altísimo. Era ella. Sí. Se había cortado el pelo, pero no podía estar equivocado. Pasó a su lado para comprobarlo y volvió a ver esos ojos dorados que su Mio llenaba de fuego helado. Pero ahora brillaban con lágrimas. Aghh. ¿Será posible? Su Mio nunca lloraba. Jamás. Era ella quien hacía llorar a los demás.

Pero en fin, algo bueno saldría de su desencanto. Claro que sí. Iba a conseguir un buen dinero por hacer llegar su paradero a sus otros jefes. Estaban como locos buscándola. Y quizás —los dioses así lo quieran— con esta información finalmente se le abrieran las puertas para ser admitido en la familia del Ryōsan-gumi…

Bah… Qué más le daba a él que el clan quisiera muerta a la joven actriz, pensó mientras echaba mano de su teléfono móvil… Su Hongo Mio vivirá para siempre en la pantalla de su televisor.


	32. Callejones

_Capítulo dedicado a_ _ **paolacelestial**_ _, por su cumpleaños :)_

* * *

 **CALLEJONES**

De nuevo, los callejones y los puños manchados de sangre. De nuevo, la ira.

Cuatro hombres los tienen acorralados, entre la mugre y la salida. Se mantienen cerca, moviéndose como predadores en torno a su presa, describiendo círculos en constante movimiento. Kuon puede ver las armas en las sobaqueras, y un par de puñales destellan con la luz de la mañana. Pero no tienen intención de utilizarlas. ¿Por qué? Se contentan con este baile de peligro y amenaza, con esta danza macabra, después de que Kuon dejó inconsciente al primero que se atrevió a acercarse. Allí yace, unos pasos más atrás, con cuatro dientes menos.

Y bailan. Siguen bailando y Kuon nota detrás suyo los pequeños puños de Kyoko aferrados a su abrigo, mientras se mueven. Siempre moviéndose, y siempre rodeados. Dos adelante y dos atrás. Círculos y círculos de un baile que Kuon creía haber olvidado cómo danzar. Pero es de suponer que los viejos hábitos nunca se olvidan… Las piernas abiertas, ligeramente flexionadas, listas para saltar, esquivar o lanzar una patada, lo que primero haga falta, los puños describiendo un arco amplio, porque no sabe cuál de los cuatro atacará primero. Kuon gira y gira, y Kyoko a su espalda repite sus pasos, como si fuera un eco de carne, una extensión aterrorizada de su propio cuerpo.

Si al menos pudieran llegar a una pared, los tendría a todos de frente. Controlaría los movimientos de los cuatro con una sola mirada, sin preocuparse de su espalda (Kyoko) y los vería llegar cuando soltaran el golpe, o cuando sacaran las armas. Y ella tendría una oportunidad de huir mientras se lanzaban a por él. Él podría con dos, puede que hasta con tres. Pero con cuatro… Tsk… Da igual… Una oportunidad sigue siendo una oportunidad por muy mal que estén las cosas. Kyoko tiene que salir de aquí… En cuanto avancen, creará un hueco en su cerco para que Kyoko pueda escapar. Sí, eso es lo que hará…

Pero ninguno va más allá. Solo danzan…

No quieren matarlos. Todavía… ¿Por qué?

Oh…

Quizás sería mejor expresarlo de otra forma… Ellos no van a matarlos.

Claro.

Lo hará otro.

Y están esperando a que venga.

* * *

Después de la llamada de Megure, aún con una sensación de vértigo en el estómago, decidieron atravesar el Parque a pie hasta la salida de la parte norte, justo antes del puente que cruza el Obagawa, porque allí conectarían con la línea de autobuses que les llevaría más cerca de Chiyoda, donde estaba "El Duende" (decisión tomada en base al conocimiento que tiene Kyoko del transporte público de la ciudad. Porque Tsuruga Ren, si se exceptúan los taxis, no tiene ninguno…). El Obagawa es el afluente que rodea el Parque Mizumoto, conectando los ríos Edo y Naka (o como dicen los japoneses, el Edogawa y el Nakagawa), que a su vez va a dar al Aragawa, que son tres de las principales arterias fluviales de Tokyo. Kuon le servía de apoyo, porque a ella aún le temblaban las piernas, pero se negaba a dejarse llevar por las lágrimas.

Pues hacia allí se dirigían cuando Kyoko la sintió. Al principio no se dio cuenta, pues en su cabeza no había más que la frase 'salir del país', repitiéndose en bucle, sumada a la horrible certeza de que Kuon lo dejaría todo atrás para irse con ella, renunciando a su carrera, al nombre que tanto le había costado crear, y a su amor por la actuación… Sí, él lo dejaría todo atrás por ella, sin dedicar ni un pensamiento, con tal de saberla a salvo. Y eso no podía permitirlo… No, porque uno de los dos tenía que mantener la cabeza fría en todo este asunto, y conservar la cordura en una situación de locos… Tendría que ser ella… Pero fue entonces cuando una sensación de frío helado, espantosamente similar a las que le producía la presencia del malnacido de Reino, le recorrió la espina dorsal, interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones. Quizás fueron sus furias y rencores, quizás su radar anti-bastardos…, y aunque desentrenados desde hace tiempo por la ausencia de quienes los provocaban, ella la sintió. El escalofrío la hizo detenerse en seco. El aliento se le congeló en la garganta y los pelos de la nuca se le erizaron… Kuon, con la inercia que llevaba, retrocedió los dos pasos que había dado de más cuando Kyoko frenó en seco de Kyoko y se quedó mirándola, enarcando una ceja en una muda pregunta.

—Alguien nos observa… —susurró ella.

Kuon se envaró. Conocía de sobra las peculiaridades y rarezas de Kyoko como para no despreciar esa afirmación. La aferró de nuevo contra sí, recorriendo con la vista el parque. Unas madres con sus hijos pequeños, dos adolescentes acaramelados que deberían estar en el instituto, un grupo de ancianos haciendo ejercicio, dos jubilados que se dirigían al embalse a pescar y pasar la mañana, y… Justo ahí… ¿Cómo no lo vio antes? Allí, junto al enorme alcanforero, el rostro oculto por la sombra que el árbol prodigaba, pero inmóvil. Totalmente inmóvil. Todo el mundo se movía, paseando, jugando, yendo de un sitio a otro, menos él… Llevaba lo que le pareció un mono de trabajo, de esos grises y anodinos… ¿Un trabajador del parque, quizás?

Tiró de Kyoko y siguieron avanzando, esta vez apresurando el paso. No pudo evitar mirar por encima del hombro. Les seguía… Desde lejos y guardando las distancias, desde luego, pero tras ellos. Si ellos se detenían, él se detenía. Si avanzaban, él también. La falta de sutileza en su persecución no le inspiraba confianza alguna. Si el tipo no se molestaba en disimular, significaba que no le importaba ser descubierto. Y si no le importaba es porque él solo iba a hacer eso, seguirlos. Otros habrían de ser quienes los… No quiso ni pensar la palabra, pero estaba ahí… Otros serían quienes los mataran… Tenían que darle esquinazo.

Apresuraron más el paso.

Llegaron a una de las zonas de restauración y aparcamientos. Los locales y los coches les brindaban protección y se ocultaron en una esquina hasta que lo vieron pasar. Luego retrocedieron y salieron por la zona de acceso que está a la altura del santuario sintoísta Kumano, perdiéndose en las calles del barrio residencial.

Corrieron.

Pero el alivio les duró poco.

Un tipo enchaquetado, de semblante hosco, les salió al paso. Lo esquivaron, pero el tipo corrió tras ellos. Un poco más adelante, otro más se le unió. Kuon corría, tirando de Kyoko, sin aliento. Ella bien que corría, pero simplemente no podía seguirle el paso desde que su zancada era considerablemente menor que la suya. Su cabeza andaba considerando la idea de esconderla en algún rincón y hacer que lo persiguieran a él, para así alejarlos de ella. Pero no pudo. No los perdían… Siempre estaban al alcance de su vista, cada vez más cerca… Hasta que en la trasera de unos garajes, un tipo les cortó el paso. Y luego otros dos más.

Y llegaron los dos que iban tras ellos a su espalda, bloqueándoles la retirada.

Atrapados.

Cinco.

Bueno…

Así son las cosas… Siete años después, de vuelta a los callejones…

Con mano firme, colocó a Kyoko a su espalda, alzó los puños cubriendo pecho y mentón, y les brindó una sonrisa torcida, digna de cualquier bravucón de barrio, justo antes de decirles:

—¿Quién quiere empezar?

* * *

Aquel a quien esperaban no tardó en llegar.

En el callejón, tras los garajes, lejos de ojos y oídos indiscretos, se había ido reuniendo una pequeña multitud. A un lado, Kuon y Kyoko, rodeados por sus perseguidores (el inconsciente por fin estaba volviendo en sí). Al otro, un nuevo grupo, cinco individuos, no, seis, custodiando a otro, un hombre joven con el rictus fiero de quien se sabe el señor de todos.

En silencio, formaron un círculo más amplio rodeándolos a ellos y al recién llegado.

—Nos has dado mucho trabajo, jovencita… —"¿Jovencita? Si probablemente tengan la misma edad…", pensó Kuon, llevando el brazo hacia atrás en torno a Kyoko en ademán protector.

Solo lo había visto una vez, y muy brevemente (en aquel casino que no era oficialmente casino, junto con Kaneda y Sengoku), pero aunque no lo hubiera visto nunca, Kuon sabía perfectamente quién era. Solo habías de fijarte en el respeto reverencial con que lo trataban sus hombres, el aire de poder que emanaba de sus gestos, y el pozo de negro hielo que se ocultaba en sus ojos.

El hijo del kumichō.

Ohtani Ryūnosuke, el 'hijo del dragón', próximo líder supremo del Ryōsan-gumi, tercera generación de Ohtanis al mando de todos los clanes.

Con un gesto de barbilla, alzándola en dirección a Kyoko, uno de sus hombres la agarra del brazo y tira de ella. A Kyoko se le escapa un grito de sorpresa y de dolor. De repente, el hombre que se ha atrevido a tocarla es levantado en vilo por la pechera de la ropa y arrojado a los pies de sus compañeros. Otro valiente decide ir a terminar lo que el primero no pudo y carga contra Kuon.

Y es entonces cuando Kuon esquiva al tipo con un movimiento de cadera, para luego girar sobre sí mismo, y con la fuerza de su propio impulso lanzar un golpe con el codo en la parte alta de la espalda del valiente, que cae con un resoplido de bestia herida a los pies de Kyoko.

Los ojos del futuro kumichō se abren con admiración ante la maniobra pero cuadra la mandíbula y muda el semblante, tornando a su inexpresiva severidad habitual. Los hombres siguen viniendo contra Kuon, uno detrás de otro, a cada señal de su líder, como si tuviera curiosidad por ver qué hace Kuon en estos combates singulares, como si le entretuviera el espectáculo… Al final, con un gesto enojado y molesto, les manda parar los asaltos.

Kuon, en el centro del círculo, jadea buscando resuello, mientras Kyoko se aferra a su brazo, buscando su firmeza y fortaleza. Poco sabe ella que tal deseo es mutuo. Porque a cada golpe, vuelven los recuerdos. Con cada puñetazo, vuelven los insultos, las agresiones y los desprecios, y vuelve la ira. Poco sabe ella que solo con su presencia lo ancla a este mundo y evita que se pierda de nuevo en la oscuridad.

—Te pido perdón por la ineptitud de mis hombres… —dice Ohtani, recorriendo con la mirada a aquellos de los suyos que batallan con los dolores por mantenerse en pie—. No son dignos rivales para alguien como tú…

Sus palabras son gentiles, pero su tono es frío, gélido. Clava sus ojos en los verdes de Kuon como si quisiera leerlo, como si quisiera ver a través de él. Kuon no replica al comentario y entrelaza los dedos de Kyoko con los suyos, y ella se pega aún más a su costado.

—En fin… ¿Cómo lo haremos? —pregunta Ohtani—. ¿A quién matamos primero?

Kuon siente contra su costado la inhalación brusca de Kyoko. Él aprieta aún más la mano de Kyoko que está en la suya y luego toma aliento.

—A mí.

Kyoko tira de él y se zafa de su mano para ponerse delante de Kuon y gritarle en toda la cara al jefe yakuza:

—¡Seré yo!

Ohtani inclina la cabeza y permite que en sus labios se forme una línea de diversión.

—Vaya, vaya… —dice, pero su tono apenas ha perdido el hielo—. No se peleen por eso, por favor… Morirán los dos… Solo establecíamos el orden…

Kyoko no puede evitar que el frío de su voz le recorra los huesos. Kuon de nuevo la atrae junto a sí y enreda su mano en la suya antes de atreverse a hablar de nuevo.

—No —y su voz resuena en las paredes del callejón—. Déjala vivir.

—¿Cómo? —Ohtani frunce el ceño—. ¿Qué hace un muerto diciéndome lo que tengo qué hacer?

—Escúchame, por favor… Ella ya no es una amenaza para ti —Kuon habla deprisa, encadenando una frase detrás de otra, para soltarlo todo mientras aún se le permita hablar—. Ya no le sirve a la policía para nada. Con el kumichō muerto, no hay necesidad de juicio. Ella no tiene que declarar. No sabe nada. No puede dañarte.

—¿No? Y con esta situación, —señala a sus hombres y a sí mismo—, ¿qué hacemos?

—Ella no hablará. No dirá nada. Su muerte no es útil para nadie. Es la testigo de lo que hizo un hombre muerto y su testimonio ya no sirve de nada —y aquí Kuon inspira, buscando aliento antes de la frase definitiva—. Y si la matas, tendrías a la policía de nuevo detrás del clan. Matarla hará más mal que bien a tu gente —concluye.

—Supongamos que me digno a considerar tus argumentos… —concede Ohtani con un movimiento suave de su mano—. Aún quedaría pendiente la 'pequeña' cuestión de vengar la muerte de mi padre. Porque la sangre derramada siempre clama venganza.

—Pues mátame a mí —declaró él.

—¡KUON! —gritó Kyoko.

Ohtani entrecerró los ojos, viendo cómo Kuon retenía a una Kyoko que se revolvía en sus brazos, golpeándole con sus pequeños puños en el pecho.

—¿Cambias tu vida por la suya? —preguntó el joven dragón.

—Siempre —ah, sí… Una y mil veces… La respuesta sería la misma…

Ohtani entonces sonrió. Y era la suya una sonrisa terriblemente semejante a aquella de Kuon en sus noches de puños manchados de sangre.

—Muy bien… —dijo, sacando una pistola de su chaqueta—. Acepto el trato.

Kyoko gimió, lastimera y dolorosamente, abrazándose a su torso y enterrando su rostro en su pecho. Y mientras las manos heladas de Kuon buscaban por última vez el calor de la piel de Kyoko, el negro vacío del cañón quedó frente a él.

Kuon cerró los ojos.


	33. Es el fin

**ES EL FIN**

 _—Muy bien… —dijo, sacando una pistola de su chaqueta—. Acepto el trato._

 _Kyoko gimió, lastimera y dolorosamente, abrazándose a su torso y enterrando su rostro en su pecho. Y mientras las manos heladas de Kuon buscaban por última vez el calor de la piel de Kyoko, el negro vacío del cañón quedó frente a él._

 _Kuon cerró los ojos._

* * *

Pero el disparo no llegó.

—Dime una cosa… —oyó decir a Ohtani. Kuon jadeó, porque esperaba el sonido de un disparo y no el de una voz humana. Entonces abrió los ojos y parpadeó. El cañón seguía frente a él y los ojos fríos del joven dragón se clavaban en los suyos—. Satisface mi curiosidad… —Kuon inclinó levemente la cabeza, esperando la pregunta—. Tu nombre.

Sintió los brazos de Kyoko estrecharse aún más en torno a él, apretando sus costillas casi al punto de provocarle dolor. Él liberó una de sus grandes manos de su pequeña cintura y le cubrió la cabeza, para que no hablara, para que no se moviera. Para que no lo viera morir…

—Tsuruga Ren.

Un murmullo inquieto recorrió el círculo y el futuro kumichō soltó una carcajada breve y seca.

—¿Y dices que no tendré a la policía respirándome en el cuello si cambio su vida por la tuya? —movió la pistola delante de su cara, peligrosamente cerca—. Aunque no es mal trato, ciertamente… Un número 1 por un número 1… Es lo justo… —el círculo que los rodeaba volvió a murmurar y varias cabezas asentían a sus palabras—. Mi padre se sentiría orgulloso… Por lo demás resulta interesante… ¿Qué diría Japón si se enterara que su mayor estrella es un gaijin? —comentó como para sí mismo. Luego alzó la vista, y también el arma, y volvió a enlazar su mirada con la de Kuon—. Pero no, Tsuruga-san… Ella antes te llamó Kuon… —y el negro cañón quedó de nuevo frente a él—. Dime tu verdadero nombre…

El lamento de Kyoko le vibró en el pecho. No se le escapaba la ironía de que, al revelar su nombre, volvería al mundo el Hizuri Kuon que debió haber muerto hace años en lugar de su amigo, solo para morir ahora en lugar de Kyoko.

Bien… Quizás siempre tuvo que ser así… Quizás tuvo que vivir la vida que vivió, hacer las elecciones que hizo, para llegar a este preciso momento… Para que Kyoko viviera…

Así debe ser… El destino tiene formas curiosas de tejer sus hilos.

Le queda la triste espina de no poder decir adiós a esos padres que por siete años han esperado por él, concediéndole el espacio para sanar sus heridas y poder recuperar su nombre.

—Hizuri Kuon —dijo. Y por fin su voz se llenó con el orgullo de ser digno hijo de su padre.

Entonces sucedió algo extraño. Algo que ni su segundo al mando, ni los jefes menores, y mucho menos los hombres que hoy le acompañaban estaban acostumbrados a ver.

Ohtani Ryūnosuke, el próximo kumichō, se rió. Pero se rió de verdad. Con una risa de esas que nacen en lo profundo del pecho y salen convertidas en manifestaciones de sincera alegría.

Y eso era altamente inusual.

—Sabía que eras tú, mestizo… —le dijo.

A Kuon se le abrieron los ojos y la boca al oírse llamar así. Luego parpadeó. Dos veces. Su agarre sobre Kyoko se aflojó y ella aprovechó para zafarse de sus brazos. Hacía años que no le decían eso. Sí, así le insultaban antes. Solo una vez, antes de abandonar el nombre que le dieron sus padres, le habían llamado mestizo sin intención de ofensa… Pero no… Era casi un crío… No. No puede ser él…

 _—¡Eres mestizo! —exclamó, con una sonrisa amplia._

 _Nunca, jamás en lo que llevaba de vida, nadie lo había llamado mestizo de tal manera. Por vez primera, la odiosa palabra mestizo no llevaba asociado el desprecio del insulto. Al contrario, era dicha con alegría. Y era esta una sensación nueva para él…_

Delante de sus hombres, el joven Ohtani se guarda en la sobaquera la pistola que aún tenía en la mano, y muy despacio se levanta las mangas de la chaqueta para dejar al descubierto los antebrazos. Sus hombres se remueven inquietos, porque no es habitual que un yakuza muestre sus tatuajes a extraños. Son un símbolo de sus estatus y de su pertenencia al clan, y además, hoy en día, socialmente están mal vistos. Es por eso que se ocultan con mangas largas y camisas abrochadas hasta arriba. Y aquí, su oyabun, el futuro kumichō y padre de todos, le muestra a un gaijin de ojos verdes lo que solo sus kobun, sus hijos, deberían ver.

 _—¡No soy un crío! —replica él, ofendido—. ¡Casi tengo doce años!_

 _—¡Ja! —se le escapa a Kuon, pero luego adopta un tono serio—. Cierto… Ya tienes tatuajes de adulto, ¿verdad?_

 _—Sí —responde el chiquillo orgulloso, y extiende con dificultad los brazos para mostrárselos._

 _—Tatuajes extraños para un muchacho…_

 _—Soy un hombre… —afirma el chico, orgulloso—. Para mi familia, ya soy un hombre…_

Tres hermosos dragones entrelazados. Ámbar, plata y esmeralda.

El Ryōsan-gumi. El Clan de los Tres Dragones.

El gaijin, es decir, Kuon, da un paso atrás, perplejo. La muchacha sigue observando las hermosas figuras. Porque son hermosas, sí… Dejando aparte el hecho indiscutible de que pertenecen a las mismas manos que quieren matarlos…

—Has crecido… —dice Kuon, intentando que no se note la incredulidad en su voz, a la vez que vuelve a atrapar a Kyoko en sus brazos. Ella lo permite en esta ocasión, pero se remueve un poco para quedar de frente.

—Tú también… —responde Ohtani, y su sonrisa es un poco más cálida. O quizás sería mejor decir, menos fría. Luego sacude la cabeza, y rumia para sí en voz baja mientras se baja las mangas—. Debí haberlos matado desde el principio… En fin… —luego alza las manos pidiendo atención—. Bien, escúchenme todos… —y sus hombres dejan de mirar al gaijin para mirarlo a él. El kumichō, porque solo unas horas lo separan de su nombramiento formal ante todos los clanes que le rinden pleitesía, eleva la voz, grave y formal y que rebota en las paredes de ese callejón lleno de gente—. Hace diez años —un hombre se acercó a Ohtani y le susurró algo al oído— ¿Siete? —repitió. El hombre confirmó con un movimiento de cabeza y se retiró—. Bien… Hace siete años contraje una deuda de sangre con este hombre. Fujiwara-san, aquí presente —el aludido, el mismo hombre de antes, situado a la derecha tras Ohtani, inclinó la cabeza en una reverencia corta y seca—, fue testigo. Nuestros caminos nunca más se habían vuelto a cruzar hasta hoy y mi deuda quedó pendiente. La sangre de mi padre ha de darse por satisfecha con la mía. Su sangre por la mía. La anciana vida de mi padre por la mía, joven, fuerte y vigorosa. Que no se diga nunca que un dragón no tiene honor. Entre los nuestros, el honor y la sangre van de la mano —paseó la mirada por sus hombres, que lo contemplaban con orgullo. Porque entre la gente como ellos, que se rigen por un código ético distinto al de los demás, donde violencia y honor siempre van juntos en rara armonía, más grande que demostrar fuerza ante los clanes es demostrar honor. Y las deudas deben saldarse. Siempre…—. Hagan correr la voz de que cualquier demanda sobre ellos ya no existe —y lo dice en voz alta, para que los suyos le escuchen con claridad—. Ya nadie debe buscarlos, ni tocarlos. Ya no interesan al clan…

Y todos sus hombres, del primero al último, asienten con respeto.

Porque los dragones siempre pagan sus deudas…

Kyoko y Kuon se aferran el uno al otro, incapaces de creer lo que están oyendo. Kuon nota el temblor de Kyoko recorriendo su cuerpo, y él la aprieta con tal fuerza que no sabe si es para sofocar su temblor o el propio. El jefe Ohtani clava de nuevo sus negros ojos en los verdes de Kuon, y añade con tono formal:

—Hizuri-san, espero que nunca nos volvamos a ver. Mi deuda está saldada.

Luego se inclina en una reverencia cortés (no demasiado, pues es persona de alto rango), pero sí con respeto y solemnidad. Kuon, aún en estado de shock, pues debería estar muerto en estos momentos, nota las manos de Kyoko instándolo a moverse. Es entonces cuando, soltándola un instante, da un paso al frente y responde a su reverencia con la suya. Al alzarse, cree ver una chispa de diversión en esos ojos negros. Pero puede ser que se lo imaginara… Uno no se convierte en kumichō precisamente por tener sentido del humor…

El joven dragón se da la vuelta y echa a andar, alejándose de allí, y con él, sus hombres. Se van… Y en un suspiro, el negro círculo de yakuzas se deshace y solo Kuon y Kyoko quedan en el callejón.

* * *

Los ojos abiertos y estupefactos mirando por dónde se fueron. Las bocas convertidas en una exclamación perpetua. Los corazones latiendo llenos de incredulidad y los cuerpos incapaces de moverse.

Se han ido. Se han ido…

A Kuon le sacan de su estupor unos golpecitos en su brazo, cada vez más fuertes, hasta convertirse en taponazos propiamente dichos. Aparta la mirada del espacio vacío donde antes estaban el joven kumichō y su pistola para encontrarse con una encolerizada Kyoko, el ceño y los labios fruncidos en más que evidente enojo, propinándole los mencionados golpes.

—Auch… —dice él, moviendo el brazo fuera de su alcance.

—¿Estás loco? ¿Estás loco? —lo pregunta dos veces, para asegurarse de que le entiende, o quizás solo para cerciorarse ella—. Sí, claro que estás loco…

—Kyoko… —replica él, con voz tranquila, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Nada en absoluto…

—¿Pero cómo demonios se te ocurre cambiarte por mí? —intenta mantener el tono airado, pero inevitablemente, la voz se le quiebra al final.

—Kyoko… —repite él, llevando la mano a su mejilla. Ella cierra los ojos, apoyándose al calor de su mano, una mano cálida y viva, sobre todo _viva_ , y ese gesto delicado e íntimo ahora mismo es suficiente para que rompa a llorar.

Y es el suyo un llanto desgarrador. Un llanto que expresa toda la angustia y la agonía de estas últimas horas, la tristeza de la vida que perdió hace cinco meses, el miedo y la desesperación por pensarse atrapados y muertos, y el desgarrador dolor de haber arrastrado a Kuon a su desgracia. Y también el miedo, el terror absoluto o pavor cerval que le helaba el alma, a verlo morir. A ser obligada a vivir sin él…

Él la abraza y ella a él. Porque eso es lo único que necesitan ambos ahora. Necesitan sentir al otro, y cerciorarse de que el corazón amado sigue latiendo. Y el suyo también.

—¿Cómo… cómo se te ocurre pensar… que yo… podría… —pregunta ella entre sollozo y sollozo—… yo… yo, yo no…

—Kyoko… —vuelve él a decir, en el mismo tono, con la misma ternura infinita colándose en cada letra…

—¡¿Qué?! —espeta ella, llorosa y enfadada aún con él, y enfadada también consigo misma por mostrarse débil.

Y Kuon entonces la separa de sí, solo un poquito, lo justo para poder mirarla a la cara, alzarle con un dedo suave el mentón, para que ella también le mire. Y una vez más, le abre las puertas de su corazón…

—Yo no podría soportar perderte una segunda vez…

No. Kuon ya vivió sin ella. Ya sabe lo que es vivir sin ella. Y definitivamente aquello no era vida…

A Kyoko se le vuelven a llenar los ojos de lágrimas, pero antes de que escapen, Kuon deja su cintura para tomar sus manos y luego apoya su frente en la suya. Y así dejan que transcurra el tiempo, sin saber realmente cuánto, solo sintiéndose, intercambiando el aliento y parte de su alma en cada respiración.

Ya más tranquila, Kyoko exhala un suspirito, que Kuon toma como señal. Se separa y deposita un dulce y casto beso en su frente y luego habla.

—Llamemos a Megure… —Kyoko alza los ojos para encontrarle sonriendo con aquella radiante sonrisa suya que mataba furias y rencores—. Tienes que una vida que recuperar…

* * *

—¿Por qué le has dicho que estábamos en el Parque Mizumoto? —protestó Kyoko. Kuon tiraba de ella, sus zancadas una vez más, mayores que las de la muchacha—. Ahora el pobre hombre tendrá que atravesar todo Tokyo…

Desandaban el camino que antes hicieron a la carrera con los corazones ligeros, de vuelta al parque, pero Kyoko no dejaba de preguntarse que a cuenta de qué. Deberían estar en un autobús hacia Chiyoda (o incluso en un taxi…, estaba dispuesta a ceder en eso), porque era allí donde habían quedado con Megure-san. Y le parecía una tremenda falta de respeto hacerlo desviarse de su camino y luchar contra el tráfico del mediodía de Tokyo.

Bueno… Tampoco era cuestión de desperdiciar la oportunidad de volver a un entorno natural con su rubio Corn… Que por cierto, no hacía otra cosa que ir murmurando todo el camino "Perfecto… Tiene que ser perfecto" mientras la arrastraba por todo el parque. No era el bosque junto al arroyo de su infancia, pero tenía que reconocer que sí, el parque era hermosísimo. Antes, con la preocupación por la llamada que debían hacer y luego con la huida de aquel hombre horrible (que esperaba no tener que volverse a encontrar), poca atención le había prestado. Los coloridos jardines, la laguna llena de aves buscando alimento, los pequeños bosques de metasequoias, alcanforeros, olmos chinos, los hermosos cerezos que en la temporada de Hanami se llenaban de sakuras, álamos, alisos… Todo era hermoso, sí, pero nada la preparó para los campos de lirios.

Púrpuras, violetas, malvas, blancos…

Enhiestos en sus varas, saludando al sol, extendiéndose sobre la llanura hasta llegar al estanque. Flores tan bellas que se dirían dignas de una princesa... ¿Pero qué dice? De una reina… Sí, eso… Una explosión de color y de aromas que le hizo inspirar para llenar sus sentidos y memorizarlo todo. Tan absorta está, que no advierte que por fin se han detenido, hasta que la voz de Kuon la saca de su ensimismamiento.

—Ya está. Hemos llegado…

—¿Eh? —pregunta ella, sin entender.

—Aquí tenía que ser… —dice paseando la mirada por los campos de lirios—. Es perfecto…

—Oye, Kuon, no entiendo… ¿Por qué… —pero su pregunta queda interrumpida porque Kuon se ha colocado frente a ella, mirándola de aquella forma que ella ahora reconoce y que tanto miedo le daba antes. ¿Pero y ahora? ¿Huirá? No, claro que no… Se pierden durante un momento en las profundidades de los ojos del otro, y cuando Kuon se inclina para aproximarse a ella, Kyoko se descubre poniéndose de puntillas para encontrarlo a medio camino, aferrándose a las solapas de su abrigo para no perder el equilibrio. Kuon rodea con sus manos su cintura y reduce la distancia. Hasta que finalmente se besan.

Al principio, sus labios se dedican a sentir los del otro, largamente anhelados, besando y dejándose besar, moviéndose con suavidad, derramando ternura y amor, descubriendo el placer del beso libremente otorgado y absolutamente correspondido… Kyoko simplemente se deja llevar, y sus manos sueltan su abrigo para ir a rodear su cuello. Sin darse cuenta, los cuerpos se acercan más, hasta que el abrazo es tan estrecho que solo sus ropas les separan. Kyoko suspira en sus labios y Kuon lo toma como una invitación a su boca. Y ella se mueve, sintiendo el vértigo y las rodillas flojas, aprendiendo, explorando las maravillas de un beso así, para luego aplicarlas a su vez con la absoluta aprobación de Kuon. Aprobación que bien puede deducirse de las inspiraciones de placentera sorpresa primero, y de extremo deleite después, ante cualquier 'atrevimiento' o iniciativa de Kyoko en su boca…

Cuando al fin se separan, Kyoko tiene las mejillas encendidas, pero no aparta la vista de él. Mirándolo con los ojos llenos del mismo amor que hay en los suyos. Kuon, entonces, los cierra un momento, solo para asegurarse de que al abrirlos, no es ningún sueño y Kyoko sigue allí, entre sus brazos…

Tan suya como él es de ella.

Y a Kuon el corazón se le expande dentro del pecho, haciéndose enorme, gigante, como si quisiera romper esa cárcel de hueso y salir a gritarlo al mundo. Pero en cambio, Kuon (Hizuri Kuon, no lo olvidemos), absolutamente feliz y satisfecho de la vida, con la mezcla justa entre burlón y risueño, le dice a Kyoko:

—Considéralo el beso de nuestra primera cita…

* * *

Y allí los encontró Megure, con las manos enredadas y los ojos brillantes, contemplando el estanque y los campos de lirios, como si nunca hubieran tenido una preocupación en la vida.

—¿Una mañana complicada? —les dijo, con cierto reparo por tener que interrumpirlos. Saben los dioses que bien se merecían un momento de paz…

Ellos se dieron la vuelta al oírle y le sonrieron. Tras los saludos formales y los efusivos agradecimientos (entiéndase Kyoko más que nadie…) buscaron un banco para sentarse y comenzar la historia de su aventura.

Había mucho que contar…

Cuando volvía de Isehara y ya estaba entrando en Tokyo, lo menos que se esperaba Megure era que estos dos le volvieran a llamar y aún menos para decirle lo que le dijeron. Que la muchacha podía recuperar su vida. Que habían retirado las órdenes sobre su cabeza y que el clan no iría tras ella. Se tuvo que morder las ganas de pisar el acelerador hasta llegar al parque. Se moría de impaciencia por saber cómo se había logrado tal milagro.

Porque era un milagro… Lo mires como lo mires… No todos los días un (futuro) kumichō levanta una sentencia de muerte… No…

Ellos le contaron su 'entrevista' con el joven Ohtani. La contaba Kuon, puntualmente precisado y/o glosado por una Kyoko de renovado enojo al recordar la imprudencia y la temeridad de Kuon. Él la narraba objetivamente, casi como si no le hubiera sucedido a él, como un artículo periodístico, desapasionado y describiendo pura y fríamente los hechos. Pero Kyoko, la siempre inflamable Kyoko, bien se encargaba ella de aportar los detalles subjetivos. Y de escenificarlos, si hiciera falta… Y lo hacía con tal entusiasmo (todavía temblando, eso sí…), tan llena de vida y exultante, tan radiante, que apenas se parecía a la muchacha de la que cuidó estos meses.

Ah, eso es lo que le hace el amor correspondido a las personas…

Megure reía. No en su cara por supuesto, porque eso sería una falta de respeto, pero sí reía por dentro…

—Muy listo, el joven dragón… —determinó Megure, una vez concluyeron la narración de su odisea—. Probablemente te reconoció desde el principio, Tsuruga-san… Primero consiguió que sus hombres aceptaran tu vida por la de Mogami-san, dejándola a ella fuera de esto. Y luego equiparó el valor de su propia sangre con la de su padre, para hacer que así su deuda personal para contigo estuviera al mismo nivel que la muerte de su padre… Muy inteligente, este Ohtani… Y eso lo hace más peligroso… Quizás aún más que su padre… ¡En fin! —Megure se palmea los muslos, cambiando el tono y el tema—. Mogami-san, bueno… Yo tengo la obligación de preguntártelo, ¿sabes? Es mi trabajo… Si quisieras declarar y denunciar el intento de asesinato contra tu persona…

—No sé de qué me habla, Megure-san… —responde ella con aire inocente, con un puntito de despiste. No olvidemos que Kyoko es actriz. A Megure tampoco se le olvida…

—Lo siento, pero no podemos ayudarle, Megure-san —añade Kuon. Megure asiente, comprensivo. No puede pedirles que vuelvan a arriesgarlo todo. No otra vez.

—Habrá que buscar otros medios… —dice él, porque su trabajo contra el crimen organizado continúa—. En fin, bien está lo que bien acaba…

—Pero Megure-san, se supone que estoy muerta… ¿Cómo recupero mi vida? Todo Japón me vio muerta —pregunta Kyoko. Kuon reprime un escalofrío. Las malditas fotos… Megure tiene una respuesta rápida para eso.

—Digamos que alguien se confundió en el depósito… Que nunca moriste y alguien entregó a los tuyos el cadáver que no era… Que equivocaron las identificaciones, o algo así… Es sencillo y creíble.

—¿Pero cómo vamos a explicar mi ausencia? Han sido cinco meses, Megure-san…

—Oh, vamos… Eres actriz, Mogami-san… Faltarán excusas creíbles —dijo con alegre sarcasmo—. Un error médico, una confusión en el hospital (sí, te sorprenderías…), puedes haber estado en coma, haber sufrido amnesia, o quizás te fuiste de retiro espiritual, o estabas preparando un proyecto secreto. O simplemente quisiste romper con tu vida de antes… Elige… —y Megure sonríe…—. Aunque yo apostaría por la amnesia… Te libraría de estar dando demasiadas explicaciones… —exhala un suspiro cansado, y su voz se tiñe de cierta dulzura—. Me alegro que esto haya acabado bien para ti… Vive una buena vida, Mogami-san.

* * *

En LME estaban acostumbrados a las excentricidades de su Presidente. Si alguien podía montar un espectáculo de la nada y porque sí, ese era Takarada Lory. Y lo más extraño es que a pesar de las molestias e inconvenientes (animales vivos, excrementos, plumas, arena, humos y olores extraños, serpentinas y confetis, y mil variaciones más de lo que él considera debe ser un show…), lo adoraban. Sí, porque él lo daba todo por los suyos. Y ese compromiso era correspondido con la más férrea lealtad y la máxima tolerancia y benevolencia a sus extravagancias y peculiaridades.

La de hoy era un desfile americano. De esos con una banda de música tocando alguna marcha alegre a todo volumen, con sus uniformes de vistosos colores, mientras las animadoras (o cheerleaders, también así las llaman) desfilaban haciendo malabares con sus bastones, y mil cabriolas agitando sus pompones. Yashiro, desde su posición más elevada en la escalera, no sabía dónde poner los ojos, porque mirara donde mirara, las chicas llevaban falditas muy cortas, y las muchachas saltaban muchísimo… Lory, presidiéndolo todo a su lado, tan solo disfrutaba del espectáculo, vestido como el director de la banda, marcando el ritmo de la música con su bastón de mando, y luciendo un gorro de piel altísimo que recuerda a los de la Guardia Real de Su Majestad (la de la Gran Bretaña), pero en un discreto amarillo pollito. Podría suponerse que estos dos deberían estar preocupados por la desaparición de Ren. Él, que jamás había llegado tarde a un trabajo, al que ni siquiera la fiebre detenía. Pues no. Porque suponen que su cita de anoche se alargó inesperadamente hasta el día de hoy. Y aunque ellos hubieran preferido que Ren fuera feliz con su Kyoko-chan, no iban a interponerse en el nuevo interés amoroso de Ren. El pobre lo había pasado muy mal con su muerte, y se merecía ser feliz. Así que de momento, ahora que el muchacho estaba levantando cabeza, Yashiro le había despejado el día. Y mañana ya se verá…

Así de concurrido estaba el hall, cuando un muy rubio Tsuruga Ren, de ojos verdes, y una no menos rubia muchacha de ojos dorados, Mogami Kyoko, para más señas, hicieron su entrada (triunfal) en LME. Se detienen en el umbral, contemplando el mar de gente y la alegre algarabía.

Pero entonces, desde su altura, Lory los ve y se congela. Yashiro lo nota y sigue con la mirada a lo que provoca tal expresión. Su mandíbula cae al suelo (casi figuradamente, porque en la realidad, tal cosa no es físicamente posible, pero se entiende…). Y la música va cesando hasta que solo suena una trompeta afónica y luego el silencio. Poco a poco, todo el mundo empieza a mirar hacia la puerta.

Allí, sucios, despeinados, las ropas arrugadas, con caras de feliz cansancio, de pie el uno junto al otro, Tsuruga Ren y Mogami Kyoko.

Rubios.

Viva.

Viva…

Todos los miran pero nadie habla.

A Kyoko le empiezan a ganar los nervios hasta que nota la mano de Kuon buscando la suya. Ella inhala aire y deja salir un largo suspiro. El efecto tranquilizador de sentirlo cerca es inmediato.

Pero nadie se mueve.

De pronto, algo cruza el hall de punta a punta. Por dondequiera que pasa, el bosque de gente se abre a su paso, la gente es desplazada, empujada o atropellada sin miramientos. Se va abriendo camino en dirección a la entrada. Hacia ellos. Finalmente, Kyoko puede ver cómo ese fenómeno, que resulta ser un veloz borrón rubio, está cada vez más y más cerca, hasta que finalmente siente el impacto en su pecho, que le vacía de golpe el aire de los pulmones. Y el borrón rubio se aferra a ella y grita a viva voz:

—¡ONEE-SAMA!

* * *

Kanae iba caminando por los pasillos de LME, huyendo de la última extravagancia de su Presidente, y pensando en lo solas que estaban ahora Chiori y ella en Love Me sin Kyoko, cuando escuchó un estentóreo _¡MOKOOOOOOOOOOOOO-SAAAAAAAAN!_ que la dejó clavada en el sitio. Por un momento se quedó sin poder respirar y luego, una carcajada entretejida de llanto se le escapó por la garganta. ¡JA! Tsuruga Ren tenía razón… El muy loco tenía razón... Se llevó las manos a la boca para sofocar la risa que burbujeaba en su garganta. Era ella... Tenía que ser ella… Solo Kyoko era capaz de tremendo berrido. Sin dejar de sonreír, una sonrisa tonta y feliz, Kanae suspiró. Pues bien, sí, hoy es el día de los milagros. Hoy se dejaría abrazar de buena gana. La regañina y las explicaciones vendrían después. Pero lo primero, un abrazo de oso. De las dos. Hoy escacharía a Kyoko hasta dejarla sin aire por todas las veces que se lo hizo a ella. Y por las que vendrán en el futuro… Vaya que sí que lo hará…

Porque no todos los días tu mejor amiga regresa de entre los muertos…

 **\- - FIN - -**

* * *

 _Sí, se terminó. Parecía imposible, ¿verdad? :)_

 _No mentía cuando titulé este capítulo así, jeje._

 _Ejem, la referencia a la Casa Lannister era inevitable, lo siento. La frase es demasiado buena como para no usarla._

 _Gracias a todos por acompañarme una vez más en esta aventura (o quizás debería decir culebrón o montaña rusa de emociones…)._

 _Gracias también a mi marido por sus revisiones, ideas y sugerencias. Y por aportar el punto de vista masculino a esta historia._

 _Nos vemos en el epílogo._


	34. Epílogo para un regreso

_Esta nota va dedicada con cariño a todos aquellos que nunca leen las notas de autor… Aunque como no las leen, de poco me vale :)_

 _Aquí el epílogo, como dije hace una semana…_

 _De nuevo, gracias. De corazón._

* * *

 **EPÍLOGO PARA UN REGRESO**

La prensa se volvió loca…

Al principio, los titulares eran más o menos los mismos. Siempre con Ren, Kuon o Kyoko. Y muchas veces, ambos.

 _¡Kyouko está viva!_

 _¡La resurrección existe!_

 _En LME los muertos vuelven a la vida._

 _¿Dónde estuvo todo este tiempo?_

 _La muerte te vuelve rubio…_

 _¡Tsuruga Ren es Hizuri Kuon!_

 _El hijo perdido y la actriz muerta…_

 _¿Maniobra publicitaria?_

 _Escondido delante de las cámaras._

 _¿Tsuruga o Hizuri?_

 _La pareja del año, no, ¡del siglo!_

 _¿Otro show de Takarada Lory?_

 _¿Qué te pasó, Mogami Kyoko?_

 _Mucho más que un senpai…_

 _Tsuruga Ren tiene novia. ¡Por fin!_

 _Una unión hecha en el cielo._

 _Destinados a estar juntos…_

La versión oficial de LME demoró tres días, ¡tres!, en ser comunicada a los medios, que no dejaban de acosar a la empresa. Los teléfonos sonaban y sonaban, sin que nadie los atendiera… El correo electrónico y la mensajería instantánea se sobrecargaban sin recibir respuesta… Periodistas y fotógrafos acampaban ante sus puertas, y más de uno intentó infiltrarse en el edificio de las más variopintas e ingeniosas maneras. Pero es LME de lo que hablamos. Nadie se cuela en LME si LME no quiere que se cuele (y de eso Kyoko puede dar fe…). Con el entrenamiento por décadas en proteger la intimidad y la seguridad de sus estrellas, el audaz de turno era lanzado sin miramientos a la acera, entre las risas, burlas y chanzas de los compañeros de profesión.

Y los fans… Los fans llenaron los templos de incienso y ofrendas dando las gracias a los dioses por devolverles a la muchacha. Sus blogs registraron máximos históricos de comentarios. Los productos de merchandising de _Dark Moon_ y _Box-R_ se agotaron… Las pancartas con mensajes de bienvenida ondeaban tras la prensa acantonada allí.

El despacho de Lory se convirtió en improvisado gabinete de crisis. Lory podrá ser un excéntrico, pero es un empresario. Y uno muy bueno, no lo olvidemos. Tras la sorpresa de (1) ver a la muchacha ¡viva!, (2) comprobar con sus propios ojos que _Ren nunca estuvo loco_ , y (3) que casi literalmente la trajo consigo de entre los muertos, tomó cartas en el asunto y empezó a impartir órdenes. Rescató a Ren (Kuon, el rubio Kuon, Lory…) y a Kyoko de la turbamulta llena de buenas intenciones que amenazaba con asfixiarlos, y con María a rastras, que se negaba a soltar a su onee-sama, se los llevó a su despacho, con Sebastian abriendo camino como espolón de proa entre el mar de gente.

O al menos lo intentó… Porque en cuanto se despistó (culpa de Yashiro y sus nervios…), Kyoko se les escabulló y corrió derechita a la Sección Love Me. Desde donde estaban, acertaron a escucharla gritar a pleno pulmón por los pasillos. Lory y Yashiro se encogieron intentando proteger sus tímpanos. María y Kuon solo sonrieron y salieron tras ella.

Una hora después, en el despacho de Lory, ya están todos los que tienen que estar. Rodeando la mesa, Sebastian, siempre diligente, sirve el té y un refrigerio. Está seguro que más de uno no ha almorzado ese día.

Están todos…

Sentada junto a Kuon, tan cerca que puede notar el calor de su cuerpo, y con María aferrándose a su brazo izquierdo, Kyoko pasea la mirada por todos los allí reunidos. Están también su Taisho y su querida Okami, traídos siguiendo instrucciones de Lory. De más está decir que le encargaron el Darumaya al chico que les echaba una mano y les faltó tiempo para quitarse los delantales y subir al coche que los llevaría a reunirse con su niña. Kanae está discutiendo con Chiori por alguna tontería que hace que a Kyoko se le dibuje una sonrisa nostálgica. Kuon y Yashiro hablan entre risas sobre algo de una cita con una amiga misteriosa. A Kyoko se le disparan las antenas hasta que descubre que esa cita era anoche. Ah… Con ella… Anoche… ¿Todo fue anoche? ¡Cuántas cosas han pasado desde entonces! Anoche no tenía una vida a la que volver. Anoche aún estaba muerta. ¡Demonios! ¡Si casi murieron de verdad! Pero están aquí. Ella está aquí… Con todas estas personas a las que ella ama, y que la aman a ella. Ella, que siempre careció de afectos, que no supo lo que era sentirse querida y apreciada hasta hace bien poco... Y aquí están... Un círculo enorme… Anoche solo podía recordarlos y añorarlos. Pero ahora…

A Kyoko el corazón no le cabe en el pecho, y los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas en una mezcla extraña de alegría. ¿Por qué lloramos cuando somos felices? Pues porque la emoción nos puede, nos desborda, y lo que no pueden decir las palabras lo dice el corazón transformado en lágrimas… Sí, por eso…

Kuon, siempre pendiente, deja de hablar con Yashiro para buscar la pequeña mano de Kyoko. Ella enhebra sus dedos en los suyos e inspira para espantar el llanto.

—Sí… —le dice él en voz baja—. Es maravilloso verlos a todos, ¿verdad?

Ella asiente, sin palabras, tragándose el nudo que aún batalla por escapársele.

—Pero créeme —continúa él—, más maravilloso es verte a ti…

Y cuando por fin son capaces de apartar la mirada del otro, descubren que Yashiro, junto a Ren, y María, junto a Kyoko, los están mirando con los ojos bien abiertos, brillantes, llenos de chispitas que semejan estrellas.

Y la pequeña, soltando por fin el brazo de su onee-sama, se lleva las manos al corazón y exclama:

—¡Me pido llevar las flores y los anillos!

* * *

Mucho se habló de las vicisitudes de Kyoko y de la terrible noche (y día) que habían vivido, y sobre las que deberían guardar secreto siempre, pero también sobre qué decirle al mundo. ¿Cómo justificar una ausencia de cinco meses? Mejor dicho, ¿cómo justificar una muerte de cinco meses? Comenzaron analizando las provisionales opciones que les había comentado Megure y aquí es donde las habilidades de mánager de Yashiro se lucieron. Descartaba unas, argumentaba otras, variaba o modificaba las que conservaba, considerando en todo momento cuáles serían más factibles para soportar la mirada inquisitiva de los medios…

Ciertamente la amnesia era lo más cómodo, pero no se lo iban a tragar. Porque la vida real NO es un culebrón… O sí que lo es, pero este no es el sitio en que debatir tal cuestión…

Pero dado que en todos los medios se publicó la foto de una _inconsciente_ Kyoko en la camilla, _aparentemente muerta_ , siendo introducida en la ambulancia, se decantaron por una versión mixta. Una lamentable confusión durante el ingreso en el hospital, combinada con una oportuna amnesia y pérdida total de la memoria. Y he aquí que Tsuruga Ren se la encontró un día, por esos azares extraños que tiene la vida (lo dicho, un culebrón…), y la mera visión de su senpai hizo que su kohai recuperara la memoria perdida (sí, sí… Tal cual… Pero es lo que hay… Milagros del cerebro humano…). Eso debería funcionar y aguantar el escrutinio de la prensa… Un generoso donativo a cierta clínica de reposo se encargó del resto, y en su libro de registro se pudo constatar la estancia de una desconocida (que al final resultó ser Mogami Kyoko) durante esos cinco meses en que estuvo muerta para el mundo.

Y las risas se mezclan con las lágrimas, contándose sus vidas, las ausencias y los vacíos de la añoranza… Cuando de repente, Lory se lleva la mano a la frente con un sonoro 'paf' y declara:

—Desde luego, Mogami-kun, eres digna hija de tu padre… —y sonríe travieso—. Ya has tenido tu propio funeral…

Ciertamente fueron otras las circunstancias que llevaron a Hizuri Kuu a abandonar su nombre artístico, como Hozu Shuuhei, montando a tal efecto un espectacular funeral de 'despedida'. La cosa es que los asistentes pensaban que de veras estaba muerto… A más de uno casi le da algo cuando lo vieron allí, de pie, cual maestro de ceremonias redivivo…

—Hablando de mi padre… —dice Ren, no, Kuon… Todos en la sala vuelven la mirada hacia él—. Me he paseado como Kuon por todo Tokyo… Y cierta persona —aquí dirige una mirada llena de ternura a la aludida, que le devuelve el gesto con una mirada idéntica—, me ha hecho comprender que no debo ocultarme más… ¿Podemos aprovechar el revuelo mediático para hacer pública mi identidad?

Más de uno parpadeó.

—Ts-Tsu-Tsuruga-s-s… —pregunta Kanae, entrecortada, y perdiendo por segunda vez en el día la compostura—. T-Tú… ¿Tú eres…? ¿Tú eres el hijo de…?

—De Hizuri Kuu —termina Yashiro por ella… Tanto titubeo le pone de los nervios… Aunque resulta mono… Por contraste, al menos… Tan seria que es ella siempre… No es que él haya pensado que Kotonami-san no sea mona. Que lo es, sin duda, pero no se refería a eso… ¿O sí?

Y entonces todos empiezan a hablar a la vez, aturullando a Ren. Que no… A Kuon… Pero entre todas destaca una voz, firme y serena.

—¿Eso significa que Kyoko senpai y Tsuruga-san son hermanos? —preguntó Chiori con una chispa de malicia traviesa en los ojos.

Kuon y Kyoko sacudieron los hombros para deshacerse de un escalofrío y negaron con vehemencia.

Claro que no son hermanos.

Jamás podrían serlo.

* * *

Rato después, cuando las líneas generales de actuación ya están definidas (a falta de detalles 'menores' como encontrar la clínica) y los corazones se sienten algo más tranquilos después de tantas emociones, Kuon toma el teléfono inalámbrico de la mesa de Lory y se lleva a Kyoko aparte. Con una sonrisa mientras marca, le pide a Kyoko que guarde silencio. Le da igual la hora que es al otro lado (diecisiete horas menos, por si te lo preguntabas)… Sabe que se lo van a perdonar…

Por fin contestan.

—Papá… —dice con la voz llena de alegría—. La encontré…

—¿Qué dices, hijo? —pregunta su padre, con voz cansada. Kuon le pasa el teléfono a Kyoko. Ella inspira y tan solo dice dos palabras:

—Hola, otou-san…

Silencio.

Silencio.

—Si esto es una broma —dice muy serio Kuu—, déjame decirte que es de un mal gusto terrible… ¿Quién eres?

—Tu otro Kuon… —dice ella.

El silencio dura dos segundos más. Solo dos. Hasta que finalmente el grito de alegría feliz se deja oír más allá del auricular y la voz de su padre (de los dos) llenó la habitación.

No sé qué de un avión y unas maletas estaba diciendo…

* * *

Los años pasaron y los meses de muerta de la joven actriz se fueron tiñendo de leyenda. Siempre se consideró un enigma, a pesar de declaraciones formales y respuestas evasivas, y con el tiempo se fue convirtiendo en uno de esos misterios de los que se habla entre bambalinas, o en los corrillos en voz baja. Se fue pareciendo a la famosa desaparición de Agatha Christie, donde cada hipótesis se iba alejando más y más de la verdad…

Por supuesto, Kyoko y Kuon se casaron. Seis meses, fue lo máximo que accedió él a posponer la boda. Si por él fuera, se hubieran casado en cuanto sus padres pusieron el pie en Japón… La extinta Sección Love Me formó el cortejo nupcial de la novia, y sí, María llevó las flores y los anillos.

Así que casi doce meses después de aquella conversación telefónica que Kyoko terminó con un 'Hasta pronto', ahora estaba diciendo 'Sí, quiero'. Al mismo hombre...

Las vueltas que da la vida, ¿verdad?

Después fueron llegando los desafíos profesionales, los premios, los hijos…

Y un día, casi veinte años después, saltó la noticia de que Satoki Hiroshi, jefe de la División contra el Crimen Organizado del centro este de la isla de Honshu, había detenido a Ohtani Ryūnosuke, kumichō y líder del clan Ryōsan-gumi, con cargos fiscales, por evasión de impuestos. Nunca hubo forma de probar ninguno de los cargos criminales. Pero da igual, el Clan de los Tres Dragones había sido decapitado. Con las cuentas congeladas y sus activos inmovilizados, pronto empezaron a caer los jefes menores uno tras otro. Y en un trabajo de años, con agentes cuidadosamente infiltrados, en una operación policial sin precedentes, toda esa intrincada red legal fue revelada y desmantelada. Cayó como un castillo de naipes.

Satoki ocupaba ahora el cargo que antes fue de Megure, y este era de nuevo su superior inmediato, pero en la Oficina Central de Investigación Criminal, y el único ante quien debía rendir cuentas. Si ya antes Megure Seita era grande (y legendario en la profesión), ahora controlaba la policía desde la llanura de Kantō hasta las islas de Kyūshū y Shikoku. Cuando Satoki concedió una rueda de prensa, Megure, de pie a su lado, reventaba de orgullo. Lo que él no había podido conseguir lo había logrado su muchacho…

Fue entonces cuando Kuon y Kyoko decidieron contarles a sus hijos la verdad de aquellos días. Bueno, y mucho más…

La verdadera historia de cómo se conocieron de niños, de los años que pasaron separados, de cómo se enamoraron y de cómo la muerte los separó y los volvió a reunir. Porque el hilo rojo que los une jamás pudo romperse.

Ni la muerte pudo separarlos.

En definitiva, una historia de amor.

La suya.


End file.
